


There was a Saying

by Allise



Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Child Soldiers, De-Aged Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied emotional/psychological abuse, LITERALLY, Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is baby, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn is a dick, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, designated babysitter mace windu and plo koon, he was a good Jedi and a good man but he definitely wasn't a good master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: A mission to a Sith Temple takes an. . . interesting turn, leaving the Jedi and the Clones to deal with the fallout. Well, at least this kid Obi-Wan is cute?-Obi-Wan Kenobi is de-aged to about 14 years old. The Problem? He doesn't have any memories after that age. The people who love him are about to learn some hard truths.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu
Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792738
Comments: 462
Kudos: 2009





	1. In the Beginning. . .

**Ponds: @Repressed Homosexual @Decommission is a Blessing** General Windu, a few troopers, and myself will be teaming up with both of you for this mission

 **Wolffe:** what the shit?

 **Wolffe:** Generals Kenobi Skywalker and Windu on a mission together?

 **Thire:** damn 

**Thire:** Must be some serious Sith stuff then if those three are going

 **Mr. Secura:** true

 **Mr. Secura:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME

 **Cannibal:** lmao

 **Mr. Secura:** COMMANDER T A N O PLEASE

Rex laughed and sent Cody a private message.

**Decommission is a Blessing:** I bet you five minutes in that Skywalker and Window start to argue

 **Decommission is a Blessing:** Windu* kark autocorrect

 **Repressed Homosexual:** lmao Window

 **Repressed Homosexual:** 4 minutes

 **Decommission is a Blessing:** u r on

“General Windu and Commander Ponds!” Rex snapped to attention as Obi-Wan smiled at them. Ahsoka and Anakin immediately halting their teasing at Obi-Wan’s remark and snapping to attention as well when the other general and two squads of ten arrived. “Glad you could join us for this mission. You two would be a great respite from Anakin and Padme.”

He snickered. Ever since Obi-Wan let it slip that the Order knew about their marriage, the young general had been relieved to know that he wouldn’t be forced to leave the Jedi- so long as it didn’t affect their duty. He’s lightened up- the tension between him and the rest of the Jedi seemed to ease significantly.

Outwardly, General Windu showed no emotion, but Rex could see the flickering amusement in his eyes as his gaze snapped to Anakin, who still had his comm out. Rex chuckled at the flush that rose to the Knight’s face when he noticed he had gained twin looks of amusement from his former master and the other General. “Yes. . . seems like it will be a long few days before we reach our location.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and turned, making his way towards _The Negotiator_ , the chosen ship for the voyage. “At least those two are out in the open now, how they thought they were being anything remotely close to subtle is beyond me.” He scoffed in a teasing voice. 

Rex didn’t need to look behind him to know that Skywalker’s blush had deepened. 

“Come on master! We weren’t that bad!”

“I beg to differ Skyguy. Even the initiates knew about it!”

“She is right sir,” Rex couldn’t help but chime in. “Even the shinies on Kamino have heard. They’ve made a game of it last I checked.”

Even Windu had an almost-smirk on his face at Anakin’s indignant squawking. 

“So, what is this mission we’re taking? Skyguy and I only skimmed it before coming here.” Ahsoka asked.

Raising his brow at his former padawan, Obi-Wan sighed. “The Explorer Corps found a Sith Temple in the Mid Rim. From their reports, it looks as though someone had been there recently.”

She frowned, clearly troubled. “A Sith?”

General Windu nodded. “Possibly. If it were just an abandoned temple, it would have been likely that a knight-master pair would have been sent instead.”

“But because a Sith visited. . .” Anakin trailed off.

“Yes, that is why I am joining you and Master Kenobi. With all of us, we may be able to gather hints as to who- or what- was there. With any luck, it might be the Sith Lord we’re looking for.” 

Anakin sighed as they walked onto the bridge before looking meaningfully at his former master. “You have any bad feelings about this master?”

Leveling a less than amused stare at the other Jedi, Obi-Wan scoffed. “I am hardly a tracking device for things that could go wrong.” At Anakin’s continued staring, he sighed. “No, no bad feelings.” And simply because underneath all those Jedi robes and fancy words, Obi-Wan Kenobi was an utter bastard, he smirked and added, “yet.”

General Windu rolled his eyes before opening the mission file before addressing the other troopers in the room. “Right, as most of you know already, we are heading to a Sith Temple that was recently accessed by an unknown variant out in the Mid Rim, on a planet named Dasoor. Right now, the planet hosts various pirates, thieves, smugglers and others as a rest place, though we don’t expect much trouble from them when we land as the Sith Temple is isolated from the public. The Explorer Corps have given us the necessary information of where to find it. Our job is to search the Temple to find any hints of who may have visited. It will take us a few days until then, so get comfortable.” Looking around, General Windu nodded once and turned off the holo-projector. “Meeting adjourned.”

With that, the soldiers that weren’t commanders or captains left, attending to their own duties, or leaving to just catch up with those that came from the 187th. 

Rex pulled off his helmet, setting it on the table before finally making his way over to Ponds and Cody, both them already with their helmets off and making conversation. Bastards.

“So,” he threw an arm around Cody, a teasing grin on his face that made the other narrow his eyes in suspicion. “Apparently you know how to dance now? Strange, last I checked, you couldn’t even tap your foot to the rhythm of a song.”

Immediately catching on, Ponds grins and whistles. “Waxer was _very_ insistent on it. So, why the need to know how to dance so badly now _Kote_ ?” He laughed and lowered his voice, speaking in Mando’a. “ _It doesn’t have to do with your little crush on your general does it?_ ”

Rex grinned. The others still didn’t know that he and Kote had managed to get together with Obi-Wan yet. Their expressions would be _priceless_. Right now though, teasing Cody is something he enjoys. 

“ _You know General Kenobi knows Mando’a right?_ ” Cody says in lieu of a response.

Ponds freezes. Evidently, no, no he didn’t know that. Especially since he turns towards the General in question with wider than normal eyes. “Shit.”

Laughing, Rex tosses his other arm around Ponds. “Just what type of stuff are you saying around the General to go all wide-eyed like _that_?”

“I. . . okay in my defense I was drugged!”

“Oh my Force, Ponds.” Cody _grins._ “What did you _say_ to him.”

“Apparently, Commander Ponds thinks I have a very nice ass.”

Rex straight up _cackles_ at the face he’s making as Obi-Wan interrupts them. Ponds looks like he’d rather face off Ventress than be here. Especially with the look that General Windu is leveling at all three of them. 

“I was flattered of course, but I was more occupied with making sure you didn’t bleed out.” Obi-Wan smirks. Windu _sighs_ and Rex thinks that Windu would rather like a nice bottle of alcohol to forget this conversation entirely. 

Ponds’ face is as red as Fox’s gear when he finally manages to look at the two Generals. “I-I am so sorry sir. That was incredibly inappropriate of me.”

Obi-Wan chuckles and waves his end. “No, you’re perfectly alright commander, it was a slip of the tongue, happens to everyone.”

General Windu sighs again and Rex almost feels bad for him. “How about a spar, Obi-Wan? It’s been a while.”

Understandably, Obi-Wan glances at his friend with wary eyes. “Oh? And this isn’t just revenge for. . . ahem, what happened before.” He said, a teasing undertone to his voice.

“A Jedi does not seek revenge.”

“Only justice.” Something glints in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he says it, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. “Well then Mace? You offered a spar. . .”

Anakin and Ahsoka immediately perk up, as do Ponds and Cody who have been teasing each other during the interaction. 

“Well, now that we have an audience, let’s not disappoint them.” The two Jedi masters exchange small grins as they leave the bridge.

Rex and Cody eye Ponds.

“General Kenobi will win.”

“Bet!”

**Cannibal:** MASTER MACE AND OBI-WAN ARE SPARRING!!

 **Cannibal:** UPDATES LATER

 **Mr. Secura:** _COMMANDER TANO PLEASE CHANGE MY NAME BACK_

 **Cannibal:** lmao ;P

 **Mr. Secura:** _COMMANDER T A N O_


	2. A Bit Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am and I think I'm dying
> 
> but this was fun to write

Ahsoka was practically dragging her master as they raced through the halls, following Master Obi-Wan and Master Windu. Other than against Skyguy, she didn’t think she had seen her grandmaster spar against anyone else- and this was Master Windu! The Master of Vaapad! The Master of Vaapad against The Master of Soresu. Either this was going to be a very long spar or a very interesting one.

“Come on Skyguy! I wanna see them spar!”

“Hold on Snips! They’re just a few feet ahead of us!”

Behind them, she could hear Cody, Rex, and Ponds setting bets as to who would win. Usually she’d place her bets on Master Obi-Wan, but this  _ was _ Master Windu he was going to spar against. He was the  _ master _ of the  _ Order _ which means he wasn’t going to be easy to defeat, and he’s been training longer, also  _ the Vaapad _ ! Form Vll was  _ no joke _ . 

She adored Master Obi-Wan, she really did and she knew that she couldn’t underestimate him because of his age- their opponents did that often- but she just couldn’t imagine him beating Master Windu easily. She’d place her bets on The Vaapad- but she’ll just keep that thought to herself.

By the time they had settled on the side, both Masters had folded their robes and neatly set them aside and began warming up.

“Did you bring that shoto of yours Obi-Wan?”

_ Shoto?  _ He had it?

Raising an eyebrow, Master Obi-Wan shrugged, a smirk lifting the ends of his lips. “I did in fact. Why? Do you really want to be beaten so badly?”

Ahsoka gaped before a few giggles escaped her. Oh, this really would be interesting!  _ And _ she gets to see his second ‘saber! He’s mentioned having one before but he’s never brought it with him when he taught her Jar’kai. Besides, she’s only seen it on that holo vid Tup had sent in the groupchat, she wants to see it in  _ person _ .

Master Windu smirked, finally finishing their warmups. “Perhaps I just want to make sure you have a fighting chance against me.”

“Tsk, tsk, Mace. Sounds awfully arrogant my dear, I hope you’ve prepared your ego to take a beating instead.”

Even Skyguy huffed a laugh at the response. This is why Ahsoka was so eager to see Master Obi-Wan spar with Master Windu, the taunts were no doubt going to be fun. Also watching Master Windu’s face twitch at being called ‘my dear’ was  _ delightful _ .

She could already see Rex holding his comm up to capture it all on a holo vid. Perfect!

To her shock, Master Obi-Wan took off his outer tunic as well, leaving him in just his under tunic and silly turtleneck he always wore. Fair enough, it’s bound to get a little heated. Though. . .

Master Mace seemed a bit put off as well, a creeping wariness in his eyes as he adjusted his grip on his own lightsaber hilt.

Holding his hand out, a second lightsaber shot from an opened bag next to his robes and outer tunic and into his waiting palm. At that, Master Windu finally ignited his purple ‘saber, settling into Vaapad’s opening stance. 

Master Obi-Wan did as well, lighting up his blue lightsaber with a smile. Held aloft and beside his head in the traditional Soresu hold- but his body was shifted differently. Usually, Master Obi-Wan would hold himself straight, legs far apart and balanced in a line, and one could tell that he would fight purely from defense in this form. This time though, the only recognizable part of the Soresu Form that her grandmaster favored was the hand holding his blue ‘saber by his head. The shoto was not lit, remaining a hilt, but was held in front of him in a copy of Master Windu’s opening Vaapad; it looked, in a way, almost like Ahsoka’s Jar’kai stance. And he was crouched, lower to the ground, balancing on the balls of his feet that spoke of swift and light movements; pure Ataru. Beside her, Master Anakin's eyes widened and he straightened up in his seat.

“Skyguy?”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away. “I- I’ve only ever seen him use Ataru once. . .” He finally murmured.

She looked back. Master Obi-Wan seemed entirely comfortable in that stance, it didn’t seem like he was unfamiliar with the Form. “Once?”

Anakin let out a slow, shaky breath, as if afraid he’d distract the two masters. “Later- I’ll tell you later Ahsoka.”

Still confused, she nodded. She’ll just pay extra close attention, she decided, and turned back towards the mats. 

It was lucky she did, or else she would have missed the very start!

Unsurprisingly, it was Master Windu who attacked first. The Korun master leapt into the air and brought his ‘saber down on Master Obi-Wan’s head, before suddenly switching the angle once he landed in front of him, slashing from the hip to the shoulder. Surprisingly, Master Obi-Wan did not move his own ‘saber to block, instead he  _ shifted _ away slightly, the purple lightsaber passing by his shoulder harmlessly. Then, all of a sudden, he moved again, impossibly fast as he brought his weapon in front of him in a smooth spin that would have sliced through Master Windu’s extended arm and through his stomach if the other Master wasn’t equally as fast, dropping his ‘saber and leaping back before calling his weapon back to his hand. 

Ahsoka felt her mouth drop open in shock. The two masters had just pulled three incredibly complicated moves in mere  _ moments _ . 

Master Obi-Wan straightened, a light smile on his face, the blue ‘saber pointed towards the ground at his side- Makashi. The shoto was still held in his other hand. Powered off.

“Well, at least you’ve learned.”

Master Windu rolled his eyes, but there was an undeniable mirth in them as he studied his younger counterpart closely. “You’ve only managed to get me with that move once, Obi-Wan.”

He sighed fondly. “Ah, yes. That match had just barely started. Nearly the same as this one, yes?” A teasing lilt to his voice as he talked.

Oh  _ Force _ . 

That was completely awesome.

Master Windu rolled his eyes again. “If this is what you’re like when fighting, then I completely understand Grievous’ want to get away from you.”

With that quip, he leapt forward again bringing his lightsaber down to slice at Kenobi’s leg before switching again at the last minute and aiming for his head. And like before, Master Obi-Wan simply moved out of the way before counterattacking. He brought his ‘saber down in an Ataru slice- though he seemed to be aiming for Master Windu’s lightsaber. . .

She blinked in shock at the Shien move disguised as Ataru. The purple ‘saber was knocked back, unbalancing Master Windu as Obi-Wan dropped and swiped with his feet in a way that would send his opponent crashing to the ground. But Master Windu was quick and flipped up, landing a bit away from the other.

The Master had barely landed before Obi-Wan was upon him- using his favored Soresu as he used defensive moves in the offense, effectively herding Master Mace as he tried to get his bearings. Then Obi-Wan switched entirely to Ataru, moving and flipping around with such speed and power that it was breathtaking to watch. 

Taking a second to look at Master Windu’s face, Ahsoka couldn’t help but giggle at his slightly bewildered look- but he was grinning. Huh. She doesn’t think she had ever seen him smile before.

Then the sound of another lightsaber activating filled the room. Ahsoka couldn’t help but lean forward in awe as the pure golden shine of Master Kenobi’s shoto became a second blur next to his blue ‘saber. 

For what couldn’t have been longer than two minutes, both masters became blurs of pure color and light. Royal blue and gold against elegant purple as they fought. 

Entranced, Ahsoka let herself open up to the Force, and gasped.

It was like opening a second pair of eyes. The Force seemed to  _ singdancecheer _ as the two masters sparred, the air humming with  _ power _ . It was like  _ nothing  _ Ahsoka had ever felt before.

But eventually, the song ends.

Master Obi-Wan, while not obviously using Soresu, still incorporates its practice. For all his offense, he is critically assessing Master Windu’s moves, waiting as he strikes for any type of opening. Evidently, he finds one.

He switches back to Soresu, using only his blue weapon to deflect and defend against Master Windu’s intense Vaapad. Though he backs away, there is no question as to who is leading the fight. His shoto is pointed back towards the ground; Makashi’s opening stance. 

Suddenly, the Force grows  _ sharper _ when Obi-Wan suddenly brings his Shoto up in a Makashi-like jab. His other lightsaber sliding smoothly down Master Windu’s until they’re basically hilt to hilt, driving more power into the move as he directs the purple lightsaber away. Unable to block, Master Windu tries to lean away as much as he can from the glowing gold as it aims for his heart. Obi-Wan seizes his opening then. He drops his main lightsaber, grabbing onto Master Windu’s wrist and throwing him backwards while he uses his right leg to trip up his opponent. Already off balance, Master Windu falls back as Obi-Wan’s shoto twirls before coming to a stop right above his neck as he pins Mace there with his hand on his wrist and his knee placed firmly on the other’s stomach.

For a second, there’s a stiff silence before Master Windu grunts and lets his head fall back to rest on the mats. “Solah, Obi-Wan.”

The hall  _ erupts _ in awed cheers. Already open to the Force, Ahsoka feels the  _ awejoycontenmentrespect _ from Skyguy and the troopers around her. 

Chuckling, Obi-Wan turns off both his lightsabers and attaches them to his belt before offering his hand towards his friend. “Looks like I win again Mace.”

Rolling his eyes, Master Windu accepts with a small grin of his own. “You never know, Obi-Wan. Eventually, I  _ will _ find a way to beat you.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiles, absolute fondness shines in his eyes. “I look forward to that day.” And Ahsoka can tell that he’s  _ genuine _ . 

He looks down at himself and grimaces. “Though that might have to wait, we’d best clean up before we do anything else.”

Master Windu grunts once he straightens, his back popping so loudly that it’s heard above the troopers’ dying awe. “You don’t have to tell me twice, Kenobi.” The two smile at each before bowing in respect.

“That was  _ so wizard _ .”

Ahsoka turns, smiling so wide that her cheeks are starting to hurt. “Right! That was awesome! It was like Master Obi-Wan was a completely different person! Especially when he started using his shoto!”

Her master’s eyes are equally as wide, no small amount of awe in them as they both watch Obi-wan tidy things up before he slips his shoto back into the bag he got it from. “I’ve never seen anything like that from him before. Especially acting so aggressive- I’ve only ever seen him on the defensive.”

“He excels at both, honestly.”

Both her and Skyguy jump at Master Windu’s voice. Sheesh, when did he get here?

“I can see that  _ now _ .” Skyguy mutters, though there’s no real bite in his tone. Windu rolls his eyes, “yes, I can tell that much.”

She bites back a snicker as the two fall into easy bickering, but they’re relaxed and amused in the Force, so she figures there’s no harm in leaving. 

Before Ahsoka manages to exit the hall, she glances behind her one last time when the Force suddenly focuses on Obi-Wan, who still stands on his side of the mat, though he’s accompanied by Cody and Rex. There is no danger, but the Force is clearly telling her to pay attention, so she does. She turns back in time to see him laugh at something Rex says as Cody buries his elbow into the blond’s ribs. Then Obi-Wan winks at them, which usually wouldn’t be so strange but this time, Cody and Rex  _ blush _ , twin smiles of pleasure and joy on their faces as Obi-Wan finally starts to make his way towards the exit. 

And suddenly she understands as the Force  _ fills  _ with  _ love _ . Love from both Cody and Rex, directed at  _ Obi-Wan _ . 

Ahsoka leaves the hall, a huge and excited smile on her face as she pulls out her comm. 

**Cannibal: @Repressed Homosexual @Decommission is a Blessing** you guys are so  _ whipped _


	3. A Responsibility Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will right a wrong- this is my thanks to you Ob’ika. Ret’urcye mhi.” 
> 
> Fear filled his eyes, even as he lowered his head. “Lek, do as you will.”
> 
> She smiled. “Goodbye.”
> 
> -  
> Not gone, merely marching far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briikase- Happy  
> Buirkan- Responsibility  
> Beskar'gam- Mandalorian armor  
> Jetii- Jedi  
> Tion gar gai?- What is your name?  
> Dar'jetii'kad- Dark Lightsaber/Darksaber  
> Verd- warrior  
> Utreekov- fool, idiot/ literally means emptyhead  
> Dar'Jetii- Dark Jedi/Sith  
> Demagolka- someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal- from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche  
> Aliit- family  
> ba'buir- grandfather/grandmother  
> bu'ad- grandchild  
> dar'buir- no longer a parent  
> Ob'ika- Little Obi  
> Taabir- March/to march  
> Mishuk gotal'u meshruoke, pako kyore- Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay  
> Lek- Yes  
> Vod- brother/sister/sibling  
> Jet'ika- Little Jedi  
> Ni ceta- I'm sorry/literally means 'I kneel'  
> Mando'ade- children of Mandalore  
> Verd'ika- little soldier  
> Vod'ika- little siblings  
> Vor entye- Thank you/ literally means 'I accept a debt'  
> ori'vod- older sister  
> Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la- Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you will be  
> Ret'urcye mhi- Goodbye/ literally means 'maybe we'll meet again soon'  
> Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la- Not gone, merely marching far away (tribute to a dead comrade)

Mace sighed. Obi-Wan was right, this trip was a long one. Somehow, he had underestimated just the amount of chaos the 187th, 501st, and the 212th would cause when grouped together, even if it was just a select few from each legion. And Skywalker and Senator Amidala grew more. . . obnoxious. Constant comm calls and if they weren’t calling, then Skywalker could be found rambling about his wife. Often. Force bless Obi-Wan and his patience with that boy, Mace probably wouldn’t even last a day.

Other than that, the trip to Dasoor was going relatively well. So far at least.

Walking past the Mess, Mace sighed again when Skywalker’s voice drifted past the open doors. Honestly, how that boy thought he was being subtle before was beyond him. 

Around the corner, he spotted Cody and Rex. Hmm, not the one he was looking for at the moment, but maybe they could help. 

“Commander Cody, Captain Rex.”

Immediately, the two snapped to attention. Something deep inside  _ ached _ at the action. “At ease,” he assured, “I was just wondering if the two of you had seen Obi-Wan?”

“Ah, I suspect that he’s in his rooms, sir. Or maybe with the Shinies.” Commander Cody said. “Have you tried comming him, General?”

Mace nodded, it was one of the first things he did. “He hasn’t picked up.”

Captain Rex snorted. “Maybe he’s finally taking a nap.” He froze. Clearly that little snippet wasn’t meant to be said aloud.

He held up a placating hand, “don’t apologize, Captain, you’re fine. And hopefully you’re right about him sleeping.” He thought it over. The younger councilor did seem to be more tired than usual. The thought came with a pang of grief and regret, Obi-Wan was entirely too overworked. “Thank you both for your time.”

The two nodded. 

“We’ll comm you sir, if we see the General.”

“Thank you.” Mace would prefer the help honestly. Sometimes, it was as if Obi-Wan were a ghost; he could disappear anywhere without a problem. 

He left them back to their conversation, heading towards Obi-Wan’s rooms on  _ The Negotiator _ . If the other was asleep then he’d come back later. The only reason he was seeking him out now was to go over the information the Jedi in the Explorer Corps had just sent. 

Stopping outside the other man’s room, Mace took a moment to check his shields before entering the code; forgoing knocking just in case Obi-Wan really was asleep.

Stepping inside, Mace was disappointed to find him going over paperwork with a cup of freshly brewed tea at his side. Hearing his door open, Obi-Wan looked up, and Mace could see the heavy bags and shadows under his eyes. “Mace! Was there something you needed? Come, have a seat.”

Closing the door behind him, he made his was over to couch next to Obi-Wan’s chair. “You know, when I was making my way over here I had hoped you would be sleeping.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, raising a brow at his friend before turning back to the datapads. “Is my company really so awful?”

“Truth or Dare.”

“Truth I suppose? Mace, what in the Universe-”

He rolled his eyes. “When was the last time you slept.”

“Dare.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I don’t like this game.”

Mace met Obi-Wan’s stare with his own. Finally he sighed and lifted the cup of tea with the Force, pushing it into Obi-Wan’s hand before letting it go. “You’re overworked and exhausted, you can’t keep burning the candle at both ends.”

Taking a sip from his tea, Obi-Wan hummed and relaxed back into his own chair. “If we’re being honest, Mace, then we both know that the candle’s been melted long before the war even started.”

The not-quite-confession startled him. 

Leaning forward, Mace plucked the datapad from his friend’s hand and set it down on the small coffee table. Slowly, he brushed against Obi-Wan’s shields; asking. Grasping his tea with both hands, he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of his chair. Slowly, Obi-Wan lowered a few of his shields, letting Mace see his surface thoughts and emotions. 

But even those bare imprints almost made Mace gasp. 

_ ExhaustionPainWorryFear _

Obi-Wan groaned, slamming his shields back up tightly, and Mace found it a bit easier to breathe again.

“ _ Force  _ Obi-Wan.” He whispered, no small amount of horror coating his voice. He couldn’t imagine what his friend was really feeling if those were just what was on the surface. “What was that pain? Are you hurt?”

The other man chuckled, bone-deep and weary. “No, nothing physical.” Obi-Wan groaned again. Frowning, Mace projected  _ CalmPeace _ at him, relaxing him and hopefully easing his pain.

“Ever since Zigoola,” the name of the planet was enough to send shivers down his spine, “I’ve never fully escaped what happened. A dull ache has followed me since.”

He stared incredulously. “Dull? You call that  _ dull _ ?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s usually better than this. Most of the time it presents itself as a small headache, easy to ignore and work through. Though I’m afraid that it’s been building as we’ve gotten closer to the planet, now it’s a full body ache, one I’m finding difficulty getting rid of.” He chuckled without humor.

Oh, this was  _ so  _ bad. Inwardly, Mace cursed. He should have noticed his friend’s growing discomfort- or they should have reconsidered sending  _ Obi-Wan  _ to go to a Sith Temple after all that had happened on Zigoola. 

“You’re blaming yourself again.” He looked up, met with Obi-Wan’s small smile and kind eyes. Force. “You shouldn’t, no one knew, less of all me. Things like this just happen, Mace. The best thing we can do now is continue the mission, this is too important.”

_ You’re important _ , Mace wished he could say. He was wishing for a lot of things lately. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, switching his gaze to the coffee table, just so he couldn’t stare into Obi-Wan’s forgiving gaze. “Do you need to stay on the ship? You don’t have to travel to the Temple if you’re feeling so unwell.”

He just chuckled, reaching over to pat Mace’s hand. “No, that isn’t necessary. Thank you, but the Force is telling me that I must join you there.”

Mace leaned forward, grasping Obi-Wan’s hand as he closed his eyes. Force. They were going to lose Kenobi to this war.

He felt a familiar, warm presence brush against his mind, and Mace opened himself to it, letting himself sink into Obi-Wan’s soft, comforting light. A careful hand traced over his face, and Mace shut his eyes tighter and bowed until his forehead was touching his knees.

“I won’t leave you Mace, any of you. Not yet, there’s still so much left to do.”

_ Force _ .

There was an uncomfortable heaviness in his chest and pressure behind his eyes as Mace let Obi-Wan comfort him. 

_ They were going to lose him to this war. _

* * *

When Mace woke, it was to the beeping of his comm.

He groaned, blinking his eyes at the little flashing light that was definitely doing its best to drive him insane. He clicked it.

“General.”

“Commander Ponds,” he nodded, “I apologize, I just woke up. Did something come up?”

His commander shook his head, “No sir. Just wanted to let you know that we’ll be reaching the planet’s surface in a few hours.”

“Of course, thank you Commander, I’ll see you shortly. Windu out.”

He sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to blink the remaining sleep from his eyes. When he finally felt like he wouldn’t just fall over unconscious did he look around. Sometime after he had fallen asleep, Obi-Wan had turned all the lights off, set a blanket over his shoulders, and had presumably done his paperwork, if the lack of datapads was anything to go by; now where was. . .

Oh.

Mace let himself smile at the sight of Obi-Wan, curled up with his nose tucked into the other end of the blanket, the lines of his face relaxed and making him look so much younger than usual. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall by the kitchen. There were still a few hours left, he could make tea for Obi-Wan and then wake him up, the man deserved his rest.

There was only an hour left before him and Kenobi would be required at the bridge when the other man woke. During that time, Mace had gone through his own paperwork and was brewing some tea he had found in the other man’s kitchen. Cradling a cup in his hand, he settled himself on the couch as Obi-Wan groaned, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Mace chuckled quietly, “hmm, good morning. Sleep well?”

With a sigh, Obi-Wan raised himself to sit, taking the cup of tea with a thankful gaze. “Hmph, well enough. Thank you, for letting me sleep, but you should have woken me earlier.” He took a sip, staring over the rim of the cup to level a slight disapproving stare at the older man. “My headache has dulled down now, though I do sense that we’re not too far from the planet’s surface.”

He nodded, despairing slightly as the small amount of peace they had managed to acquire left them at the mention of the mission. “Yes, Commander Ponds commed me a while ago, we’re needed at the bridge in an hour.”

The shock appeared in blue, green eyes before being covered. “Did I really sleep that long? Honestly Mace.” He sighed, exasperated. “Alright, I better go freshen up, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

He nodded, watching as Obi-Wan drained the rest of his still hot cup with surprising discipline, and stood when the other made his way into his sleeping quarters, and made himself scarce. As he walked the hallways of  _ The Negotiator,  _ Mace couldn’t help but worry about the mission as several shatterpoints made themselves known.

He reached the bridge just a few more minutes than Kenobi did, hair and beard still slightly damp, but indeed looking better than he had first seen him.

Mace nodded, casting his gaze around the room at the Clone Commanders, Skywalker, and Tano. “Right, we’ll be landing here in a few minutes.” He gestured towards a blinking light on the holo-map the ExplorCorps had sent them. “General Skywalker and Commander Tano,” he watched as the two gave him their attention, “I want you two to gather a small group of soldiers, no more than three, that you trust to come with us. General Kenobi and I will bring only our Commanders, a smaller group the better.” He settled a stern gaze at the two youngest. “I will remind everyone here that this is only a recon mission, we are to gather information on whoever has disturbed the Temple.” He finished. “Meet in the hangar once we touch ground. Meeting adjourned.”

The company resumed their duties with a quiet chatter, Skywalker and Tano leaving quickly to pick out their chosen troopers for the mission. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, sliding beside him as Mace continued to go over the information the Jedi in the ExplorCorps had sent. “I see those datapads have been doing you some good,  _ General _ Windu.”

“You, my friend, are insufferable.” He huffed.

“You love me anyway.”

He smacked his datapad lightly against Obi-Wan’s arm. “Attachment is forbidden.” He said dryly. 

Obi-Wan grinned, patting his arm in mock hurt. “Yoda, as we all know, is quite the hypocrite.”

“Don’t let him catch you saying that,” Mace felt his lips twitch despite himself.  _ No, he was not going to let this baby ruin his stoic image _ . “You’d have bruises on your shins for weeks.”

“Of  _ that  _ I don’t doubt.” He scoffed.

Mace rolled his eyes again. Against his better judgement, he had grown fond of Obi-Wan. Definitely against his better judgement. The man had almost as many shatterpoints as Skywalkers, sometimes even more that it made it hard to look at him. Though, he knew that Obi-Wan would argue that his decisions surely wouldn’t cause much of an impact. 

_ Says their greatest Negotiator _ , Mace thought.

A brief pressure pressed down on his shoulder as Obi-Wan smiled at him. “I’ll see you down in the hangar, Mace. Commander Ponds,” the trooper looked up, “I trust you to remind my stubborn friend to take a break before we leave.”

Ponds chuckled, “of course, sir.”

_ Hypocrite _ . “Like you have a leg to stand on Kenobi.”

“Can’t hear you Mace, already walking away!”

Chuckles echoed around the bridge as the other High General excused himself. Honestly. He looked at his Commander, hoping his expression conveyed just the right amount of how done he was with his friend. “I’ve indulged him too much.”

Ponds merely shrugged, and even with his helmet on, Mace could tell that the trooper was enjoying this immensely. “Perhaps. Though, personally, I don’t see much of a problem with it.”

He groaned, of course. “Just you wait until he comms you at 0300 in the morning asking to be picked up from the slums because he followed a lead and got sidetracked.”

A few curious gazes fell on them. “Sidetracked by what?” Ponds was right to be wary when asking that question in the context of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Well, first time it happened he got sidetracked by an underground slave trafficking ring that made a temporary base on Coruscant. The second time it happened it was an animal handling ring, which ended up with him bonding with a Greater Krayt Dragon- no,” he cut himself off as several hands raised in the air, “I have no idea how that happened either, but he named it  _ Briikase _ \- and yes, I am aware that he named a Greater Krayt Dragon, ‘Happy.’”

One of the troopers  _ cackled _ at that. “Happy? Happy the Dragon?”

Mace sighed. “We had to bring it back to the Temple since it wouldn’t let go of Kenobi. We had to transport it to Tatooine later though, it was getting too big.”

Several troopers who had been to the Temple stopped their chuckling. “Too  _ big _ ?” One asked, incredulous, because the Jedi Temple was  _ huge _ .

He nodded, solemn in the multiple faces of astonishment. “Yes, I did mention this was a  _ Greater  _ Krayt Dragon.”

Ponds shook his head, his amusement apparent in the Force. “Do I even  _ want  _ to ask how old he was?”

Mace raised a brow. “Around 15 standard.”

A choking sound came from one- ah, Commander Cody. He had assumed that the Commander had gone with his General. Ponds’ amusement grew in light of his brother’s dismay. 

One of the braver troopers raised his hand. “Was Happy the dragon ever seen again?” Clearly struggling to keep his laughter at bay. 

“No, not that I’m aware of. Though, I do know that Obi-Wan does have a bond with the creature.” At the questioning stares he received, Mace elaborated. “Greater Krayt Dragons are Force sensitive.”

Ponds nodded before looking at his brother from the 212th with a solemn gaze. “Your General is either kriffing insane, or incredibly lucky.”

“I’m settling for both.” Cody responded.

“Hopefully there won’t be any more dangerous creatures for Obi-Wan to adopt on Dasoor.” Mace grinned inwardly at the positively  _ betrayed  _ feeling emanating from Obi-Wan’s Commander.

Several other 212th troopers cackled, clearly enjoying Cody’s plight. “I think you’ve just doomed us, General.”

He shrugged, making his way towards the door as Ponds and Cody followed. “We’ll just have to wait and see then, Commander. Come then, I’m sure the others are in the hangar.”

* * *

“How much further?!”

Mace could  _ throttle  _ Skywalker. Unfortunately, that was not the Jedi way, and he had more self control than that. Though Anakin was thoroughly testing it.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan had about two decades of experience dealing with him. “Only a few more meters Anakin, then we’ll be at the entrance!”

One of the troopers, Echo, huffed. “If I fall, I’m blaming Skywalker.”

“Hey!”

The wind blew past them, prompting Mace to cling just a bit tighter to the rocks. The Sith temple was embedded in a mountain, the winds too strong for a ship to safely drop them off, so they had just spent the last three hours climbing up the narrow and crudely made stairs carved from the rock. Ahead of him, Obi-Wan, Tano and Commander Cody were mapping the way, making sure the path they were on was safe. 

Ahsoka shivered and pressed herself closer to the rocks and against Obi-Wan. “Usually I don’t object to heights!” She yelled, “but I can’t say that I appreciate all this wind!”

Her grandmaster chuckled and pat her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I can see the Temple from here! Can feel it too.” The last part Obi-Wan muttered. Mace had to agree. The Dark side leaked from the Temple, it was probably attributing to the high winds and the cold. 

Thankfully, they managed to bring everyone up on the small plateau before the building without any fanfare. A relief considering how high up they were.

Captain Rex shivered, lying himself flat against the ground, not caring for the dirt and the small rocks he’d no doubt find in his armor later. “If you or Skywalker throw me off this mountain, I will never forgive you.” The Captain glared at the young Togruta.

She shrugged. “Entirely fair.”

“I’d really rather that not be something needed to be said in the first place, Padawan.” Obi-Wan raised an inquisitive brow.

Chuckling, Ahsoka blushed. “Uh, at least he hasn’t gotten hurt?”

“So far.” Rex inputted, staring warningly at his General and Commander.

“Hopefully never. Now, by the judge of those clouds over there,” Obi-Wan pointed in the distance, “the winds are going to become quite the bit more harsh. Might be a storm as well. We’d better get in.”

Hmm, that’s true. Mace would honestly rather chance the Temple than a storm on this rocky mountain.

“Oh Force.” Echo groaned. “I hate this.”

Anakin placed a comforting hand on the clone’s shoulder. “Me too, Echo. Me too.”

Cautiously, they entered the Temple. 

Mace shuddered, the Dark here was strong, curling in pools around shatterpoints long broken that Mace could see. Decisions, large ones, were made here. Knowing there was an upcoming storm didn’t help settle his nerves either.

“Lights on.” Commander Cody ordered, “what are your orders Generals?”

Skywalker opened his mouth to answer before Obi-Wan interrupted, “Continue onward, Commander. We don’t want to spread out too far.”

Lights shone from the troopers’ helmets, allowing them to see better the chamber of the Temple.

It was large. Mace wasn’t expecting it to be small, but he wasn’t expecting for the ceilings to crawl so far upward that it was dizzying. They were in a hall, so wide that it could probably fit four shuttles nose to end with a bit more room to spare, and from where Mace could see, there were no other openings other than the entrance behind them. The hall stretched on for far longer than the helmet lights of the troopers could reach. 

As a group, they made their way forwards, Commanders Cody, Ponds, and Captain Rex in the front, and the three other troopers behind the Jedi. Obi-Wan fell into step beside him with a worried, pensive look on his face.

“Do you hear that Mace?”

He frowned, trying to find something he may have missed. “No. Do you hear something?”

“No.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “That’s the problem, I don’t hear  _ anything _ .”

The group stopped, listening.

“You’re right.” Ahsoka said, “there’s nothing.”

Experimentally, Echo raised his foot and stomped the stone. 

No sound.

“Okay,” the trooper looked up, “that’s  _ weird _ .”

Skywalker shook his head, “there’s no wind. With how strong it was outside we should be able to hear it here.”

Obi-Wan glanced around, troubled. Commander Cody’s hand twitched towards his blaster, Mace instinctively held onto his lightsaber. 

“This doesn’t just feel Dark,” muttered the Soresu Master. “This feels  _ wrong _ .” The general continued forward, passing the Commanders. “A Temple as old as this one should be in at least a bit of disrepair, a few broken pillars here and there, maybe a skeleton or some bugs.” Obi-Wan shook his head, lighting his ‘saber and pointing it towards the ground and gesturing back. “It’s not even dirty, we’re leaving no footprints.”

The pointed observations raised goosebumps on Mace’s skin, and he wasn’t one that was easily unsettled. The others looked just as apprehensive.

“Jeez, thanks for those comforting words. I’m starting to think that you’d prefer a body or bloody footprints right now.” Anakin muttered, though quelled under Obi-Wan’s sharp look.

“It’s because of the lack of those things that I am worried.” He snapped, “things like this just aren’t natural. I honestly would prefer a bit more mess at the moment. . . this is too familiar to me, and with my experiences with Darkness coming to mind, that’s not a comforting thought.”

Mace tensed, turning to his friend in alarm. “Is this like Zigoola?”

The insufferable man had the nerve to smile. “Well, there’s no holocron trying to make me go insane this time so that’s a win.” Obi-Wan sighed as Mace’s glare hardened. “The Dark side here is similar, but at the same time, incredibly different. It’s. . . I think there’s something else here, but the Dark is so oppressive that it’s covering it. I’m not sure if it’s intentional or not, but regardless, we should be wary.”

He nodded. “Right, we’ll try to be as quick as possible then.”

“Generals! Over here!” Ponds called out.

There were no other entryways, no doors to open or secrets to be unlocked, just one large hallway that opened up to a central chamber. A  _ huge _ central chamber. The floor in the hallway was smooth and plain, but the chamber’s floor had grooves, lines cutting through the stone that traced patterns from the middle and outward. 

Obi-Wan hissed, “Sith runes. I hope I don’t have to tell anyone not to cut themselves here, blood might be a problem.”

Ahsoka shivered, stepping over a line carefully. “No kidding, master.”

In the middle of the chamber was an altar, smaller than ones Mace had seen before, but definitely still large enough to host a body. But like the hallway, there was nothing in the chamber. Not even some dust on the altar that lay so innocently in the middle of the room.

“There’s nothing here.” Skywalker sighed, “we came all the way up here for nothing? There’s no clues or signs of anyone being here.” The knight turned towards the altar. “Or maybe it was already taken.”

There was a sharp gasp beside him. Mace reached out instinctively, steadying the other as Obi-Wan stumbled, both hands pressed against his head. “Obi-Wan?”

“I’m fine.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “Headache’s back.”

With a frown, he lowered him down, forcing him to sit, the others gathering around Kenobi in a protective circle. “You’re definitely not fine, what happened.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, lowering his hands. “There’s something here. A-a holocron I think.” He shuddered, “I’m fine, I swear. It was just a brief pain.”

Assessing the other, Mace sighed. He did truly look fine now.

He nodded, “alright. You said something about a holocron, do you know where it is?”

“The altar.”

Ponds huffed, his discomfort leaking into the Force. “Please don’t tell me one of us is gonna have to bleed on that thing.”

The Force rang with approval.

The Jedi grimaced. “Great.” Skywalker rolled his eyes, “anyone have a shiv, or maybe a sharp rock I can use?”

Mace Windu blinked sharply. A shatterpoint. A big one.

Centered on Kenobi.

Tano frowned, hissing in disapproval. “Oh, I don’t like that look, Master Obi-Wan.”

The man sighed, already removing his glove and shoving himself back to his feet. “It can’t be any of you.”

“And why is that.” Skywalker put himself between his former master and the altar. Mace tentatively approved. “Why not someone else do it?”

“You know how I said that I was familiar with this- that I was familiar with this specific feeling of the Force?” Obi-Wan side stepped Anakin, placing a placating hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

“Yeah? . . . I don’t like what you’re insinuating.” Skywalker glanced at him, clearly asking him for help.

Mace frowned. “Obi-Wan, you can’t seriously be going through with this?”

“I have to.” The words came out distant, raising alarm in him.

The Force hummed its approval.

“Obi-Wan. . .” He hesitated.

“I have to.” 

Obi-Wan held his hand out, palm upward, and in the dim light of the trooper’s helmets, they could see clearly as a thin line of blood drew itself over his pale skin, but there was nothing that should have caused the wound. Without prompting, Obi-Wan pressed the flat of his palm against the altar.

It glowed, a pulsing, dim and red light. It grew dim, before pulsing again. After a few moments, Mace realized it was pulsing to the beat of a heart. . . Obi-Wan’s heart. With each beat, the lines connecting to altar glowed the same dull red, reaching to the edges of the chamber-

-and climbing upwards in the walls. Mace watched in anticipation as dull Sith runes glowed in the darkness, climbing and climbing until they reached the dome of the ceiling, gathering in a circle. . . and began traveling down. There was a rock in the middle of the dome that glowed white as the beats of light activated the sith runes, revealing a single glowing word. In Mando’a.

_ Buirkan _

A beam of soft white light opened beneath the rock, connecting itself to the altar, and Mace watched as a circle appeared beneath it, carving itself out in the stone. A holocron appeared, lifting and balancing itself in the beam. 

Obi-Wan lifted his hand off the altar, the red lines disappearing with a soft cry in the Force. Only the single Mando’a word and beam of light remained.

He staggered back with a sharp inhale, the wound on his hand disappearing like the lines in the floor. Anakin rushed forward, steadying his former master before turning to the holocron with a sharp glare. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright.” The soft tone snapped Mace out of it and he walked briskly towards the altar.

“How did you do that?” Ahsoka made herself comfortable at Obi-Wan’s other side, awe coating her voice.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “I said before that I was familiar with this feeling of the Force, well, that familiarity works both ways.” His gaze grew sharp. “Dooku, however, wasn’t as familiar.”

“Dooku?” Mace had to be sure.

“He was here, tried to access the holocron but ultimately failed.” He gestured to the floating device, “and I have a feeling I know why.”

Extending a hand, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The Force swelled around him, whispering soft comforts and condolences to its children. The apprehension in Mace quieted in the familiar Force aura of Obi-Wan as the holocron was accessed. There was something strange about it though.

“That’s not a Sith holocron, but it’s not a Jedi one either.” Anakin voiced, “or at least, not fully?” He sounded confused. Mace found himself agreeing.

_ “I am not Sith.” _

Opening, they watched as a woman appeared as Obi-Wan set the holocron on the altar. “No, you are not.” He said, a pleased smile making its way onto his face. 

The woman was dressed strangely,  _ beskar’gam  _ and robes that draped over the armor and her hair was pulled into a high bun. Other than that, there were no other distinct features, the holocron washing out all the color she should have. But her Force presence was undeniable.

“You’re a Mandalorian  _ Jetii _ .” Answered Obi-Wan. 

The woman’s lips twitched upward.  _ “Indeed, I am.”  _ Her eyes swept over their group, eyes old and wise. A lesser man would have shriveled under her gaze; Mace was no lesser man, but the intensity of her stare was unnerving.

“ _ Tion gar gai? _ ” Obi-Wan asked.

Her brows raised, clearly surprised by the Mando’a coming from him.  _ “You know my language.”  _ She nodded, approving.  _ “I was called Therra, Clan of Tranyc under the House Vizsla.”  _ Therra stopped, sorrow and fury wrapping around her like a blanket in the Force.  _ “Per Vizsla is a disgrace to our house, to my clan, he claims the dar’jetii’kad as if he has the right.”  _ She hissed.

Obi-Wan nodded. “And you,  _ verd _ ? Did you have a lightsaber? Were you a Master?”

_ “I saw two Padawans to Knighthood, young Master.”  _ Therra confirmed,  _ “I was a master of Jar’kai, as well as exceptional at Soresu.”  _ She looked around, expression thoughtful.  _ “I am unsure where my lightsabers are, one was purple and one a more bronze color- like copper. Supposedly, they were buried with me.”  _

Skywalker seemed surprised. “Purple? Huh, Master Windu has a purple ‘saber.”

She looked down on him, amusement and a mischievous type of mirth on her face.  _ “Indeed?” _

Mace cursed the boy, but he nodded. “I do.”

_ “Remarkable.” _

“My lady, if I may interrupt for a moment, but we were hoping you could tell us more about why Count Dooku was here, why he sought out this Temple.” Obi-Wan interjected, thankfully.

_ “That utreekov thought that simply because this Temple reeked of darkness that it was inherently Sith!”  _ Therra exclaimed, enraged.  _ “He tried to do as you did jetii, but I would not allow that dar’jetii to come near. Murderer at Galidraan! Demagolka! Outrageous! He who battled you, his child!” _

Shock rippled through the Force. Obi-Wan spluttered, “child? Dooku is hardly-”

_ “Aliit!”  _ Therra shouted and as she did, the walls shook in the face of her rage.  _ “Grandmaster,  _ **_your_ ** _ grandmaster! For a ba’buir to hurt their bu’ad- it’s unforgivable, and there is even more darkness in your lineage.”  _ Her rage faltered, wilted until a great sorrow overtook it. Grief tinged the Force around her and Mace gasped at the aching pain in his chest. Skywalker and Tano felt similar effects, Ahsoka falling to the ground as tears gathered in her eyes. Behind him, Mace could hear the troopers drop as well, the emotions overwhelming them in the Force. Only Obi-Wan remained as he was.

_ “ _ **_Your_ ** _ master hurt you! Abandoned! He would have been dar’buir, he would have been killed in my clan- I would have seen to it.”  _ Her voice was cold, but there was no mistaking the conviction in it. She reached out, cradling the shocked Jedi’s face. Her eyes softened.  _ “He should never have taken you, it should never have been allowed. I would have never mistreated a child so. My children, my Padawans. . .”  _ Her eyes shuttered shut, and her tears fell and disappeared.  _ “You should have been cared for Ob’ika. You were so precious.”  _

Obi-Wan reached back, bringing their foreheads together, gently. “It is much too late for that now.” He said softly, unbothered by the emotions in the Force. “ _ Taabir _ , I can only go forward now.  _ Mishuk gotal’u meshuroke- _ ”

_ “-pako kyore.” _ Therra smiled and laughed. She rose and released her emotions into the Force. Mace and the others rose, watching curiously as the  _ Mando Jetii  _ settled herself, finding balance once again.

_ “You have done me a great service Jetii, I never thought I’d have a conversation in Mando’a again.”  _ She sighed, a great longing in her voice as she gazed at each of them before settling once again on Obi-Wan.  _ “I will tell you why Dooku came here. He was looking for a weapon, to subdue his enemies and render them incapable of protecting themself. There is no such weapon here, none except for my own power.”  _

Mace edged closer to Obi-Wan, uneasy at the way she seemed only focused on him. Therra glanced at him amusedly. “And how have you gained this power?”

_ “I am one with the Force, Mace Windu.”  _ The use of his full name set his teeth on edge, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Spirits inside of holocrons were often powerful and unpredictable.  _ “Through the Force, many things are capable.”  _ She chided.

_ “Count Dooku was looking for a de-aging component.”  _ She said to their shock.  _ “He would have tried to corrupt me, try to use me as a weapon. I would not allow it, the Force would not allow it.”  _ She looked up, and on the rock above their head, the Mando’a word,  _ Buirkan _ , glowed.  _ “Responsibility. Whoever uses my power must claim responsibility of the child as a result, though, there is a timestamp- that type of tampering with the Force could never be permanent.”  _ She finished.

“Incredible.” Ponds said.

She looked at the clone, her gaze going incredibly soft.  _ “Lek. I am powerful, no Sith could get their hands on me. Dark against Light and one may lose, but Dark against Dark? It would fall in a circle and no clear winner would ever be decided. And a Sith against a Mando Jetii?”  _ She smirked,  _ “none would stand a chance, not even a Sith Master.”  _

“Do you know Dooku’s Sith Master?” Anakin stepped forward, “please, we’re fighting a war, so many of us are dying. The  _ Vod  _ are dying. We need all the information we can get.”

Therra sighed, clasping her hands behind her.  _ “I have no such knowledge, Jet’ika, ni ceta. There are things that must remain hidden, especially if you want to remain in the Light.”  _ And for that she truly did seem sorry. She returned her attention to the clones, her very presence seemed to weep.  _ “Ni ceta, Mando’ade. Verd’ika, vod’ika. Ni ceta. It will get better, the Force provides.” _

As one, the clone brothers bowed their heads, tapping their hearts with their fists. “ _ Vor entye, ori’vod. _ ”

Therra’s image shuddered and she stared down at the holocron.  _ “I will leave soon, but first I must do something.”  _ Mace tensed as she placed her hand on Obi-Wan’s head.  _ “Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la.”  _

“Therra?” Unease was clear on Obi-Wan’s face. 

_ “I will right a wrong- this is my thanks to you Ob’ika. Ret’urcye mhi.”  _

Fear filled his eyes, even as he lowered his head. “ _ Lek,  _ do as you will.”

She smiled.  _ “Goodbye.” _

“ _ Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.  _ Therra Tranyc.” He muttered the Mando’a tribute to the dead. Her smile widened, joy mingling with her sadness in the Force as a bright light enveloped both her and Obi-Wan.

They had to look away, but through the light, Mace could make out the color of her  _ beskar’gam _ . Gray, Blue, and Orange.

_ Not gone, merely marching far away. _

When the light faded, Mace gaped at the figure lying before the altar, the holocron gone.

A young, Padawan Kenobi.

_ Ob’ika  _ indeed.

_ Buirkan _ glowed faintly above their heads before fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briikase- Happy  
> Buirkan- Responsibility  
> Beskar'gam- Mandalorian armor  
> Jetii- Jedi  
> Tion gar gai?- What is your name?  
> Dar'jetii'kad- Dark Lightsaber/Darksaber  
> Verd- warrior  
> Utreekov- fool, idiot/ literally means emptyhead  
> Dar'Jetii- Dark Jedi/Sith  
> Demagolka- someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal- from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche  
> Aliit- family  
> ba'buir- grandfather/grandmother  
> bu'ad- grandchild  
> dar'buir- no longer a parent  
> Ob'ika- Little Obi  
> Taabir- March/to march  
> Mishuk gotal'u meshruoke, pako kyore- Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay  
> Lek- Yes  
> Vod- brother/sister/sibling  
> Jet'ika- Little Jedi  
> Ni ceta- I'm sorry/literally means 'I kneel'  
> Mando'ade- children of Mandalore  
> Verd'ika- little soldier  
> Vod'ika- little siblings  
> Vor entye- Thank you/ literally means 'I accept a debt'  
> ori'vod- older sister  
> Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la- Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you will be  
> Ret'urcye mhi- Goodbye/ literally means 'maybe we'll meet again soon'  
> Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la- Not gone, merely marching far away (tribute to a dead comrade)
> 
> \---
> 
> Gray- Mourning a Lost Love  
> Blue- Reliability  
> Orange- A Lust for Life
> 
> Context: Therra Tranyc is a Mandalorian Jedi OC who lived near 1000 years ago, around the time the darksaber was made. During her life she adopted three children and raised two Padawans to Knighthood.  
> The Orange on her beskar'gam represents her want to live life to its fullest and help others live to their best as well- this is what prompted her to become a Knight, she is someone who protects others.  
> The Blue is for the trust people put in her to carry out her duty. Both as a Master, a Jedi, and a Parent.  
> The Gray is for her loss of her two adopted children and the loss of one of her former Padawans, shortly after their deaths she left being a Jedi behind her, living the rest of her life on the mountain and within the Sith Temple, battling the darkness and finally creating a holocron to keep it within the Temple. The loss of her children is why she is so horrified and grieved at the clone's situation and Obi-Wan's experience with the adults in his life that were supposed to keep him safe.


	4. What Happened. . .

The last thing Ponds expected was to find an unconscious General Kenobi when the light faded. And from how no one reacted for a good minute, he could guess that they weren’t prepared either. 

“ _ Kark. _ ”

He jerked when General Windu knelt down next to the boy, bringing Kenobi into his arms with a tenderness Ponds wouldn’t have expected. “Alright, we have to leave. Someone reach out to  _ The Negotiator _ and have them prepare a bed in the Med Bay.” General Windu hefted the youngling in his arms and wrapped him in his robe with the Force; already making his way out of the chamber and brushing past the others with an urgency Ponds had only seen a few times before. “Kark, Obi-Wan. Why is it always you?”

He grimaced. Ponds had only had a few conversations with the General, but that was enough for him to get attached to the younger Councilor. The ease of which he commanded his troops as well as his genuine care for each of them, not to mention the way the man could command respect just by stepping into a room, were all things to be admired. It was enough for Ponds to start a growing affection for Kenobi; it didn’t help that General Windu also seemed to have a soft spot for him. “I’ll let them know sir.” He glanced down at the limp body hanging in Mace’s arms and felt his worry grow. 

Kark, Jedi stuff was  _ weird _ .

* * *

Cody was pacing. Ponds sends a worried look over to his brother as the Commander continues to walk in circles in front of the Med Bay where Kix and Helix were looking over the General. . . kid Kenobi? What do they even call him now?

He spots Rex coming down the hallway and feels an instant relief crash through him. Everyone knows that Rex and Cody are a thing, so if anyone has a chance of calming down Cody, it would be Rex. Though, it was usually General Kenobi, but considering that the General was the reason why Cody was so anxious, it would have to be the blonde clone tasked with soothing  _ Kote _ .

“Rex, good to see you.” He called out and watched in satisfaction as Cody stopped his pacing.  _ He’s so whipped. _

“Commander Ponds, how’s the situation?” Rex asks, no small amount of worry on his face, placing a comforting hand on Cody’s shoulder. 

He shook his head, “still unconscious. Physically, everything seems to be alright, there’s no reason why he shouldn’t be awake right now. We’re guessing that it’s probably some Force osik.”

Cody huffed. “It’s always something like that.”

Rex shook his head, dragging a hand over his face with a weary sigh. “How are the other Generals handling it.” He looked pointedly at Ponds, “I know that General Windu has a soft spot a planet wide for Kenobi, not to mention how much Skywalker and Ahsoka adore him.”

He jabs a thumb at the closed Med doors. “General Skywalker and Commander Tano haven’t left his side since take off, and General Windu’s gone to message the Council about the situation. I think they’re going over his Force signature to figure out what’s wrong.” Ponds shrugs. “If you ask me, I think his body and mental state’s just trying to handle being shrunken back to a kid.”

Rex nodded, raising a hand to cup his chin in a way that’s familiar.  _ That’s what General Kenobi does,  _ Ponds grins inwardly at the observation. “Makes sense. Do we know how old he is?”

“Somewhere between 14 and 16,” Cody shrugs. “We’ll have to ask when he wakes up.”

Cody has either excellent or terrible timing, when shouts and the sounds of things being knocked over reaches their ears through the door. Without thinking, Ponds opens them and would have been hit in the head with a stool if not for Cody jerking him to the side. Looking around, Ponds could only stare as loose items floated in the air, anything that wasn’t tied down or significantly heavy was a victim to the Force, gravity seeming to hold no grounds in the room. Kix and Helix, who were the closest to the deaged General, were floating off the floor as well, twin looks of bemusement and panic on their faces as General Skywalker and Commander Tano stared in shock at the boy in the bed. General Kenobi did  _ not  _ look good. The boy was curled in a fetal position on his side, eyes shut and jaw clenched so hard that Ponds was worried about him cracking a few teeth, with his hands over his head. 

Skywalker cursed. “No one touch him!” He turned towards his Padawan, “Snips, I need you to start lowering things with the Force, maybe start with Kix and Helix.”

She nodded, “what about you Master?”

“I’ll try and reach through to Obi-Wan with our bond, somehow, it’s still there. Until then, everyone else just make sure you don’t get hurt.” Skywalker closed his eyes shut, face twisting with concentration.

Tano followed suit, reaching out with the Force and slowly setting things down with careful precision. Ponds felt useless but watched as things settled back on the ground, gravity taking its hold once again.

Slowly, the tension in the room eased as General Skywalker opened his eyes. “I think we’re okay now, I managed to calm him down.” He stood, making his way towards the bed where Helix and Kix were standing by. Idly, Ponds edged closer as well, only barely aware of Cody and Rex following him as he kneeled beside Skywalker.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called, settling his hand cautiously on the boy’s shoulder. “Obi-Wan, can you hear me?”

Slowly, the kid General unclenched his jaw, the tenseness in his body relaxing with each deep, controlled breath that Ponds had to admire the discipline of. Obviously this was a stressful moment for the kid and it was impressive how much control he had- if you minus the floating objects from earlier. The kid groaned, uncurling from his fetal position to sit up, hands rubbing against his eyes as he breathed.

After a moment, he lowered his hands, staring at all of them with wide, confused eyes. Licking his lips, Obi-Wan gazed at them, not a hint of familiarity on his face as he did.“Who are you?”

_ Oh kark _

* * *

“So. . . I’m in the future.”

Shortly after Obi-Wan woke, General Windu had appeared in the Med Bay, citing a flare in the Force that came from Obi-Wan. They had finally finished telling him the situation of the mission, and predictably, he was completely baffled.

“That’s  _ weird _ ,” he muttered, “even for Force shenanigans.”

Ponds grinned at Tano’s poorly covered laugh. Even Mace seemed amused as he remained seated on the edge of the bed. “Indeed, young Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan groaned, “this is so strange.” Ponds stifled a laugh.

Rex had no problem, laughing and clearly entertained by how the kid was taking this. “You’ve got that right. We weren’t exactly expecting the kiddie version of you when we went on this mission.”

With an amused grin, Obi-Wan finally settled back against the pillows and Ponds took the time to actually look him over. It’s still General Kenobi, but he looks so  _ young _ , like a seven or eight year old cadet from Kamino. His hair is longer, much longer than Ponds had ever seen it grow; reaching to the middle of the boy’s back and it makes him look even younger. Even before, Kenobi’s always been more lean muscled, unlike the troopers and some other Jedi, but to Ponds, the boy looks  _ tiny _ , which makes his wide eyes stand out even more. The kid’s cute though. The others are going to have a field day with their shiny of a general.

Obi-Wan clears his throat, drawing Ponds’ attention back in the moment.  _ But there’s no doubt that this is still Obi-Wan Kenobi,  _ Ponds muses, taking in the assessing and almost curious gleam in the boy’s eyes. “So. . . we’re at war.”

Mace sighs, and he can see the invisible weight resettle back on his General’s shoulders. “Unfortunately yes, young Kenobi.”

The boy ducks his head, and Ponds is an efficient soldier and hard to be taken by surprise, but he is in no way prepared when Obi-Wan sighs with a bone weary kind of exhaustion, or for the way grief lights in his eyes. “Master Qui-Gon. . . he’s one with the Force now, isn’t he.” He looks at General Windu, grim faced as if he already knows what the answer is. “I can’t feel our Force bond.”

Anyone else may not have noticed, but Ponds has been by General Windu’s side since the war began and has had all the time to figure out his Jedi’s tells and signs, so the slight twitch of the man’s shoulders and the way he clenches his fists can only be the Jedi’s version of a  _ flinch _ . “He is. Master Jinn is no longer with us.” Mace sighs, “I am sorry.”

Obi-Wan nods, accepting the Master’s condolence with a grace that talks of experience, before switching his eyes to look at Skywalker, who watched the exchange with wide eyes. “And I raised a Padawan to Knighthood.” There’s awe in his tone as he says it, as if disbelieving. 

Kix clears his throat, drawing all eyes to the medic. “Excuse me, but I do need to ask a question.”

Obi-Wan nods, and Kix smiles at him, no doubt pleased with how accepting the younger version of the General is. “How old are you now? We can’t really pinpoint what age you are to put in your medical record.”

He shrugs, “I’m 14 standard, turning 15 next week.” Obi-Wan’s expression turns thoughtful, “or would have turned 15. Would that matter?”

Tano chuckles. “You’re about a year younger than I am then, I just turned 16!”

His expression shudders, turning to look at Ahsoka with raised brows as if seeing her for the first time. He licks his lips, face suddenly pale. 

“You’re- you’re 16?”

Ponds feels dread pool in the bottom of his stomach.

Ahsoka nods, confused. “I am. I started fighting a while after I turned 14.”

The look Obi-Wan levels at General Windu is nothing short of horrified. “There are. . .” he hesitates, disbelieving. “There are  _ Padawans _ , fighting in the war? Not even senior Padawans, but  _ Juniors _ .” His knuckles turn white with how hard he’s clutching the blankets, and Ponds doesn’t need to be a Jedi or Force sensitive to realize that Obi-Wan’s angry.

Mace grimaces and sighs. “Unfortunately, yes. Our forces are dwindling, we have no other choice.”

“So we’re using child soldiers.”

They all flinch at Obi-Wan’s clipped tone. His expression is schooled over, but Ponds  _ knows  _ that inside, the kid is raging.

Ahsoka chuckles shakily, undoubtedly uneasy from the way the conversation has taken a turn. “I mean, it’s not so bad-” Ponds winces, that is  _ not  _ going to help. “-and I mean, Skyguy is always there to protect me, as well as the clones.”

“ _ Clones _ .”

_ Osik. _

Even in this kid body, Obi-Wan’s stare is unnerving as it pins him in place, and he’s almost thankful when he then turns that gaze on General Windu.

The Korun sighs. “We found them a few years ago, right before the war started. They were going to be used by the CIS and the Sith instead of the droid armies we’re currently fighting-”

“ _ A few years ago? _ ”

Obi-Wan’s eyes look them over once again, and it makes Ponds want to shuffle his feet.  _ Force _ , he wonders,  _ so this is what it feels like to be Grievous or Ventress.  _ He then watches in alarm as the rage vanishes, instead replaced with something like horror and grief.  _ What did he-? _

“You-” his wide eyes are focused on Rex, “-you’re  _ ten _ . You’re  _ ten years old.  _ That’s- the- you’re so  _ young _ . . . too  _ young. _ ” The 14 year old General hunches in on himself with a trembling breath, hands curling into fists against his chest and his long hair falling in a curtain around his face.

For a long moment, no one speaks, no one even dares to breathe too loud as Obi-Wan takes breath after shaky breath, his body racked with shudders.

When he finally gathers himself and looks up at all of them, Ponds flinches at the unshed tears lying in green, blue eyes with a kind of brokenness that he’s seen in the likes of Cody or Rex, those on the front line, and should never be seen in a face as young as Obi-Wan’s. 

“ _ What happened here. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha,,, get ready for some
> 
> ･ﾟ✧ Trauma!! ･ﾟ✧


	5. Use Me

_Anakin opened his eyes to the sounds of battle._

_“Come on kid!” His arm jolted as he was pulled up- he hadn’t realized he was lying down. “We have to get back to the rendezvous point!”_

_The other boy who had pulled him up had closed cropped brown hair, ratty clothes stained with blood and mud, and a fierce scowl on his face as he looked around. The boy hissed as a blaster bolt nearly hit him. “Shit! We gotta move kid, which squad were you a part of?!”_

_Anakin opened his mouth and was shocked at the voice that wasn’t his own responded. “Beta-10, sir!”_

_The mud blew upward beside them and Anakin flinched at the noise. There were so many screams and so many blasts and so much fire._

_“Fuck!” The other boy picked him up and ran, the blaster shots growing more consistent. “Osik- Cerasi!”_

_A girl Anakin didn’t recognize appeared at the boy’s side, her face grim and dirty, blood running down the side of her face from a wound. “Nield!”_

_“Where’s the General! We need Ben-!” His eyes widened and Anakin was flying, chucked over a section of the wall._

_“GET DOWN!”_

_The explosion shook the ground, sending mud and debris flying in the air, and Anakin- no, the boy he was seeing through- screamed._

_‘This is a dream’_

_Anakin opened his eyes again and found himself on top of a hill, in his own body this time, and he sighed in relief._

_The breath caught in his throat when he looked down. He saw it happen again, Nield and Cerasi, running side by side with a boy no older than eight thrown over his shoulder. Nield, throwing the eight year old over a wall and into a shallow trench. Cerasi dragging him down behind the wall and covering the eight year old with her body, Nield doing the same to her as the explosion rocked the world._

_Anakin swallowed down the bile at the screams of those few unlucky ones that were caught in the blast and didn’t die instantly. The battlefield was filled with children, kids as young as seven and no older than 14. Nield and Cerasi got up, diving back into the chaos to help._

_“Terrible. . . isn’t it.”_

_Screams and cries filled the air and all Anakin could do was stand there and nod._

_Therra appeared at his side, grim faced and wearing her beskar’gam- grey and blue and orange that glinted dangerously in the red sun._

_He licked his lips, mouth as dry as Tatooine as he watched in horror and sick fascination. “Wha-” his voice broke, “what_ **_is_ ** _this?”_

_He looked to her, searching for answers. Therra didn’t respond, lips turning white as she continued to observe._

_Anakin flinched at another explosion._

_“There has been a change in plans, jet’ika.” She finally murmured, though she didn’t tear her gaze away from the carnage, as if afraid she’d miss something. Anakin had no problem with looking for something else- anything else- than the ensuing battle happening below. “Plans?”_

_She sighed, “the Force is finicky like that.” Finally, she turned and looked at him, her eyes an almost violent shade of green. “I said before that there was a time stamp for what I could do- it usually lasts a week. Usually.”_

_It felt like his stomach dropped to his feet. “What did you do to Obi-Wan.”_

_A scowl crossed her face for a moment before disappearing just as quickly, but the steel in her tone was unmistakable. “Do not blame me for the Force osik that happens, Skywalker. It’s out of my control now.” She returned her gaze to the battlefield. “The Force has decided that Obi-Wan Kenobi will remain as he is until such a time comes where this younger version of him isn’t needed.”_

_“Needed?” He repeated incredulously, “what in osik could a 14 year old be needed for in this war!”_

_There was a scream so loud that Anakin could hear it from the hill and he flinched, hand instantly reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there at his belt. “BEN!” It was the little boy again, the eight year old. . . he was- oh Force._

_Anakin retched. Shrapnel covered the kid, one large metal piece pinning him to the ground from where it was stuck in his thigh, the other leg broken and bent in such a way that Anakin could hardly believe the boy was still conscious. There was a wound on the boy’s side, burnt and ugly. “Ben!” The kid sobbed._

_He forced his eyes shut, but that only cemented the image firmly behind his eyelids and he gagged, kneeling and throwing up as the boy continued to sob and cry in what must be unfathomable pain._

_“Ben. . .”_

_“Shh, it’s alright, I’m here.”_

_He opened his eyes at the new voice, warbled and unrecognizable._

_There was a boy in a hood, kneeling next to the eight year old, hands cradling the boy tenderly. The kid sobbed, tears and snot running down his face as he reached up, holding the other boy’s hand against his cheek. The desperation for affection in the action almost made Anakin throw up again. “Ben,” his voice was so_ **_weak_ ** **,** _“you came. . .”_

_Ben knelt his head, cradling the boy closer. “I did.”_

_The boy smiled, tears still running down his face as his eyes grew glassy. “It doesn’t hurt, they said dying hurts.”_

_“And how would they know?” Ben ran a hand soothingly through the boy’s hair, “they’ve never died before. Unless you’ve happened to talk to a ghost when I wasn’t around?”_

_The boy laughed, and Anakin realized that he couldn’t feel pain, that Ben was using the Force to take it away. “I don’t want to leave.” The boy muttered._

_“You won’t be alone Kade, your sister is waiting.” Ben’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Anakin could hear it clearly._

_“No more fighting?” Kade’s voice was raspy and his eyes were growing dim, losing his battle against the lull that drew him closer and closer to the light. “No more blasters, no more fire?”_

_“Peace, dear one. Always.”_

_For a moment, Anakin feared that the boy was already dead, but Kade smiled, warm and bright and full of gratefulness; it stole Anakin’s breath away. “Thank you. . . Ben, for making it not hurt.”_

_“. . . Goodbye, little one.”_

_Anakin closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear to watch anything else. The sounds of battle continued and he almost wished he was deaf._

_“Why, why show me this?”_

_Therra remained silent for a moment. “I do not know. The Force showed you this, not me, I am just a messenger.” Anakin looked up at her, and in the smoke and dimming sunlight, her beskar’gam looked almost entirely gray. “Obi-Wan will return, but the Force wants him to do something first.”_

_He took in a shuddering breath. “What does the Force want with him?”_

_She looked at him, her green eyes old and wise and so, so sad._

_“Only everything.”_

* * *

Anakin jolted awake and immediately threw up over the side of his bed, shocking Ahsoka who just entered.

“Wh- Skyguy!”

He shuddered, the taste of smoke and mud still stuck on his tongue. Therra- that dream- and the _children,_ Kade and Cerasi and Nield and Ben. He almost vomited again at the thought- Kade’s still form ingrained in his mind. 

“Skyguy?”

He shook his head and sat up, looking at his worried Padawan. “I’m fine Snips. Don’t worry about me.”

Ahsoka pursed her lips and shook her head. “I can’t really do that, Master. Skyguy, you’re really pale.” Her nose wrinkled, “and you stink. What happened?”

The smell of bile reached his nose and Anakin winced. Gross. “A vision- or not a vision.” He shook his head again. “I got a little visit from our _Mando Jetii_.”

She frowned, “you got a visit from Therra, in your dream? I didn’t think stuff like that would make people throw up.”

He shuddered again, phantom screams of children dying echoed in his head. “The setting of the dream. . .” he hesitated. “It was terrible, Ahsoka. It was a battlefield, but it felt more like a massacre- children, children as soldiers. There was this boy, young, couldn’t be older than eight, and there were _so many_ of them.” Anakin cringed, his voice nothing more than a whisper. “I watched him die. . . it was horrible, Snips.”

Ahsoka was pale, eyes wide and her hands trembling faintly where they lay by his side on the blankets. “What did Therra tell you, Master?”

He shut his eyes, and behind his eyelids, he swore he could almost see Therra. Anakin swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Obi-Wan will remain as a kid until the Force lets him go.” He slid down, suddenly filled with emotion as he realized what this meant. 

“Master Obi-Wans’s not coming back for a while, Snips.”

* * *

Under better circumstances, Anakin would revel the expression on Master Windu’s face, mouth agape and eyes wide instead of his usual stoic mask. Under better circumstances that is. Ponds looked equally surprised. 

Cody cleared his throat, a worried and pensive look on his face that Anakin could sympathize with. He knew that the Commander and Obi-Wan were close. “So, you’re telling us that the Force has plans for him,” he jabbed his thumb towards the closed doors of the Med Bay where Kix was talking with the 14 year old, “and that he’ll remain a kid until the Force is, satisfied.”

He shrugged helplessly, “yeah. Basically.” Anger swelled in his chest before he released it into the Force. There’s no use in being angry right now- it won’t help anyone. 

Master Windu sighed, a line appearing between his brows. Another shatterpoint then. “This is really bad.” The man grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. “Obi-Wan is a High General, he’s in control of the 3rd Systems Army officially, a brilliant strategist and soldier, not to mention the driving force behind most negotiations. The Republic forces are going to take a dive after this.”

Anger rushed through him and he opened his mouth to say something but Snips beat him to it.

“How can you say that!” She snapped, “is the war all that matters now? We just discovered that he’s going to stay a kid for Force knows how long, and all you can think about is the impact this’ll have on the war!”

Master Windu looked up and Anakin felt himself freeze. While there was the irritation that he expected, he did not anticipate the amount of worry in the Master’s eyes. 

“Obi-Wan is a dear friend of mine, Padawan Tano. I’ve known him since he was a tiny initiate.” His stare turned icy, “do not mistake my words for indifference, but we have to set our priorities straight. We are at war, Padawan.”

“And war doesn’t exactly wait for anyone.”

Anakin turned his head so fast we wouldn’t have been surprised if he snapped it as Obi-Wan stepped through the doors, still dressed in his oversized robes. 

Master Windu stood up so fast his chair skidded back a bit. “How much did you hear?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, looking entirely unbothered as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “Around Commander Cody saying that I’m going to be stuck like this for a while.” He fiddled with his sleeves, a small but amused grin taking over his face. “Though I am going to need new clothes. How far are we from Coruscant?” He looked up expectantly.

“Uh,” Rex floundered, “around five more days.”

He sighed, still fiddling with the sleeves. “And I doubt anyone has any spares that are in my size.” Obi-Wan looked up again, and Anakin was still unnerved by how assessing the kid’s gaze was. “So what, exactly, is the plan? We’re at war, the older me was in charge of a good portion of the Republic Army, my Master is dead-” they all grimaced at the reminder, “not to mention the litany of problems surrounding you and your brothers.” Obi-Wan directed a pointed stare at the clones, a frown on his face. “You don’t even have basic rights.”

Kix stared down at him in shock. “How do you even know that?”

He shrugged, pulling out a datapad expertly hidden in his robes. “Sorry, but there were things I knew you weren’t telling me. I went looking.” He settled the datapad on the table. Obi-Wan then faced Master Windu. “You also neglected to tell me that it was my Grandmaster that was the leading face of the CIS.”

Mace pressed his lips together in a thin line, but nodded. “I didn’t know how you’d react to the news, but yes, Yan Dooku is now the leader.”

“And a Sith.”

Mace twitched. “Yes, he turned to the dark side shortly after Qui-Gon died.”

“Well, shit.” Anakin jolted at the unexpected curse, and he could tell the others (save Windu) were just as surprised. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes turned hard, a steely determination in his gaze that sent a sudden pang of emotion in Anakin at the familiar expression. It was one often worn by the boy’s older self. Obi-Wan seemed to be thinking things over, assessing the information he’s been given and coming to a conclusion. Even at this age, his former Master’s intellect was impressive. After a few moments, he seemed to finally settle on something and nodded. . . and Anakin had a sinking feeling that there was no way they were going to dissuade him.

“Tell me what to do, and I will serve.” He stated, “you may no longer have a General, but you can still use me as a soldier.”

The room remained silent.

Mace groaned, collapsing back in his chair. “I’ll. . . contact the Council.”

The room exploded into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet'ika: Little Jedi  
> Mando Jetii: Mandalorian Jedi  
> Beskar'gam: Mandalorian Armor
> 
> \---  
> Gray: Mourning a Lost Love
> 
> Young!Obi-Wan is going to be an absolute menace you can count on that


	6. Planning

Cody could only stare in a muted kind of horror at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, the kid, who not just moments before had been thrust into practically a new life, that had just offered to put his life on the line for the good of the war. 

“Oh, kriff that!” He blinked, surprised at his own voice. The others fell silent, staring at him incredulously- oh, he knows he doesn’t curse a lot but surely it wasn’t _that_ surprising given the circumstances.

“What?” Cody sighed at the kid's protest. Figures kid-Obi would be just as difficult as adult-Obi.

“What I _mean,_ kid,” he leveled his own stare at the ginger, “is that you are going to take a nap while we have a discussion.” He held up his hand when the kid opened his mouth to object. “No- I am not finished. Then, when you wake up, we’ll tell you the information you should know and what’s going to happen next. Finally, after we reach Coruscant and you have a talk with that Jedi Council, will you be able to choose the available options you have.” He finished. 

Obi-Wan had the audacity to look insulted, little spitfire punk. “We are nearly a _week_ from Coruscant! What am I supposed to do until then?”

Shrugging, Rex huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know, read, spar, explore the damn ship?”

Cody could already feel the oncoming headache at the last suggestion, and judging by General Windu’s exhausted expression, it was not without merit. He sighed, “listen, Obi-Wan, go take a nap-”

“I just woke up!”

“-or do something else.” Cody groaned. “You don’t have any idea what you’re volunteering for, under good conscious, I cannot allow you to make that kind of decision.”

But looking at him, Cody couldn’t help but shiver at the steeled look in Obi-Wan’s eyes where a type of resilience that spoke of experience lay. Him and Rex knew that there were things that their boyfriend ( _holy shit, their boyfriend that is now a 14 year old!_ ) never told them. Which was fine, they wouldn’t push, they’re not owed an explanation. But now Cody’s wishing that maybe they should have pushed just a little bit concerning Obi-Wan’s past. There was something in his eyes that he just didn’t like.

There was a moment’s defiance before it faded, replaced with begrudging acceptance. “Fine, I’ll wait until we reach Coruscant.” Obi-Wan sighed, and stood up. “Whelp, I’m off to explore the ship then!”

The flip from young, refined, calculating young man to the sudden excited, boyish, and cheerful youngling was like a fucking punch to the gut and Cody was left staring at empty space where Obi-Wan used to be.

Mace Windu sighed. “I need alcohol.”

Another punch to the gut.

* * *

It’s nearly been three hours since the Generals and them had talked after Obi-Wan left, and there’s no sign of him anywhere. Cody could tear his karking hair out! How did they even _manage_ to lose the kid! The _vod_ know this flagship inside and out and somehow there’s no location on Obi-Wan, not even the Jedi know exactly where he is. Though when asking General Windu, the Jedi Master’s eyes would glaze over for a few moments before the man would walk off with a slightly haunted expression, muttering about ‘sneaky kids’ and ‘pranks.’ It was decided that confronting the man about the problem would just drive him into a stress induced stroke.

He sighed, looking at Rex over his shoulder with building exasperation. “When he turns back into an adult, I’m wringing his neck over this.”

Rex snorted, taking a sip from his caff. “Right. I do want to find him though, there’s something I want to ask him.”

“Ask me what?”

Cody and Rex were not easily startled, but the soft and completely unexpected voice behind them was just enough for their frazzled nerves to be shot. Rex would forever deny yelping and tossing his cup of caff for the rest of his life, but the man had two witnesses for such an action. 

Thankfully, the caff was caught by the Force.

“Oh.” They whirled around to find a wide-eyed Obi-Wan, mouth slightly agape with his hand extended as he kept the caff and the cup suspended. He looked at them, equally surprised by what just happened. He made a gesture and Rex found the caff back in his hands like nothing ever happened. Rex took a baffled sip.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Of course, like an idiot, Rex immediately replied, “you didn’t startle me.”

An amused, skeptical stare was directed at the man, the twitch of Obi-Wan’s mouth an indication that he didn’t believe the osik that just came from Rex. “Of course.” He said. “You wanted to ask me something?”

He nodded and gestured with his hand down the hallway. “Yeah, but let’s get something from the Mess first, you must be hungry, Force knows I am. Come on, it’s just a few doors down.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, following the two down the hall. “I know, I saw it.”

Cody glanced down at him. “Yeah? How come no one saw you?”

“You guys should have more security in the vents.”

Whelp, answer enough.

The kid settled down across from them, only grabbing a ration bar and some water, staring at them expectantly. “So. . .”

Rex shrugged, kicking his feet up on the bench and leaning against Cody. “How’d you know I was ten years old? Mentally and Physically, I’m around my early thirties.”

The openness to the kid’s face shut down, eyes turning stormy at the reminder that they were still pretty young. For a moment, Obi-Wan said nothing, looking down and fiddling with the ration bar that still lay unopened on the table. Finally, he sighed. “It’s your Force presence.”

“Force presence?” Rex asked. “I have shields- the older you actually taught us that.”

Obi-Wan grinned faintly, just the slightest upturn of his lips. “That’s good at least, you’re fighting Sith, you’re going to need that protection.” He shook his head, and looked up at them. “No, a Force presence isn’t like that. It’s. . .” he hesitated, thinking of an answer. “It’s like looking at your soul, almost? I don’t know how to explain, apologies.” 

Cody shook his head. “No, it’s alright. Soul?”

“Yes, I suppose.” Obi-Wan nodded. “That’s as close a comparison I can get. When I observed your Force presence, I could tell it was fairly. . . new. Young.” He pondered, “I honestly didn’t really know your exact age- but it was similar to other 10 year olds’ Force presences.”

“Huh,” Rex blinked. “That’s interesting.”

Obi-Wan snorted, cheeks coloring a slight pink. “Yes, well, I don’t understand how my older self could really. . . date you two, with that in mind.”

Cody. exe has stopped working.

Rex nearly fell off the bench. “Sorry, what the _fuck._ ”

The kid blanched, his skin turning a kind of pasty white as he stared at them with wide eyes. “I- sorry, I just- were we not?”

Thankfully, it was said quietly enough that Cody didn’t have to worry about anyone listening in. He coughed, and he just _knew_ that his ears were burning red. “No, no, you’re on the nose. Just, uh, surprised is all.” He confirmed. “But, how did you know. . ?”

Obi-Wan was still faintly blushing. “The Force- I also found my older self’s room on the ship.” 

Cody heard Rex mutter, “of course he did,” with fond exasperation.

The kid cleared his throat, putting the attention back on him. “So, did he know?”

Rex snorted, “‘course he did. But, like I said, mentally I am much older. It certainly _feels_ like I’m in my thirties.” He joked.

There was still a slight frown on Obi’s face. “There’s also the fact that he’s your superior.”

Cody smiled, _thoughtful to the core, weren’t you General?_ He thought. “Kid, don’t worry about it. We’ve had extensive conversations about boundaries and stuff like this. It’s all talked out. Relax.”

There was still an anxiousness in Obi-Wan, but after a few moments, he relaxed. “Alright,” he conceded.

“Obi-Wan!”

Cody and Rex looked up from their conversation with him to watch Ahsoka wave at the kid, Skywalker only a few steps behind her. Oh, right. They hadn’t told them they had found Obi-Wan yet.

Obi-Wan gave the approaching pair a closed-lip smile. “Hello Ahsoka, Knight Skywalker.” He nodded politely. 

The togruta smiled more openly, no doubt pleased and equal parts amused by her now young grandmaster looking the way he is. Anakin chuckled, “just call me Anakin, Obi-Wan. Afterall, you were my master before this whole mess happened.”

Obi-Wan nodded and motioned towards the empty spots on the bench by him. “So, what brings you here?”

“You, actually.” Ahsoka grinned as she took a seat, Skywalker on her other side. “You kinda just, disappeared a few hours ago and no one could find you.”

“Oh,” almost sheepishly, Obi-Wan glanced at him and Rex before looking back at her. “Sorry, I was exploring the ship before meeting up with these two. Glad to know that my shielding’s up to snuff though.”

Cody grinned, “apparently, we need more security in our vents.”

“Oh _._ ” Ahsoka giggled. She glanced up at the vent covering above them and hummed. “True. Why’d you use the vents to look around though?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Needed time to think things over- it was also awfully convenient.” He paused. “When I reverted, I didn’t happen to drop my lightsaber did I?”

There was a pause.

“Kriff.” Skywalker muttered. “No, I can’t remember. Maybe Master Windu picked it up?”

_Oh._

Cody plucked the weapon in question off his belt and held it across the table. “I have it here, sir.”

“Oh, thank you Cody.” The ease in which Obi-Wan said it sent a pang through his chest as he stared at the kid. Osik, this was going to be so much harder than he thought.

Obi-Wan turned the hilt over in his hands, looking over the weapon with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Hmm, interesting.”

General Skywalker chuckled, looking over his former master with amusement, no doubt committing his looks to memory. And who could blame him, the kid was cute! “All this must be weird, right.”

“Oh, absolutely.” He hummed. “Though, I quickly learned that concerning the Force, nothing is impossible. Master Jinn saw to that.”

“Were you on a mission with him before you woke up here?” Ahsoka asked, excitement visible as her leku curled. None of them have heard much about Obi-Wan’s past, so hearing it now from the kid was definitely cause for their enthusiasm.

Of course, that was the moment the Separatists had to attack. They couldn’t wait one more karking day or even an _hour_ until they bothered them? The alarms blared overhead as red lights flashed through the halls, and Cody took that moment to curse every single being in the galaxy that apparently had it out for them and Obi-Wan specifically. General Skywalker cursed, bolting to his feet. “CIS!”

His comm beeped- General Windu. “Commander Cody!” The master grunted, “I need all of you to get to the Bridge! Bring Kenobi!”

There was no time to think, only do. He settled a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “Come on Obi-Wan, we’re needed!”

“Right!”

It was a flurry of activity- chaos breeding into chaos as soldiers scrambled to maintain control through the unexpected attack. General Windu was by the holo projector, staring at the enemy ships as he barked out orders.

Obi-Wan cursed, making his way towards the Master with such purpose that it was hard to remember that General Kenobi was no longer there. “Osik, we’re not prepared to take this much firepower.” And he was right. There were two Separatists frigates, one behind _The Negotiator_ and another to its left. Their ship was taking heavy fire as the enemy ships continued their assault. 

Cody stepped forward. “Admiral Yularen, what’s the situation?”

Windu nodded, gesturing for Admiral Yularen from the 501st to speak. “What we need to do is to make a full retreat, jump into hyperspace. Unfortunately, that damn ship has their tractor beams trained on us, we can’t move from our position and what Starfighters we do have are minimal.” The Admiral’s face was grim, but determined. 

General Windu hummed. “And we can’t get close enough to their tractor beams to disable them. They’ve guarded them well, I’ll give them that.” 

“Well, how do we get out of this one?” General Skywalker protested, “we have near half the man we usually do and Obi-Wan is. . .” He trailed off, looking equal parts embarrassed and forlorn. “Sorry.”

The kid shook his head, still concentrating on the holo projector. “No, you’re absolutely right. The odds are definitely against us, they’ve planned their attack well.” He tapped his fingers against the console, quick eyes assessing the battle.

Ahsoka grimaced, nudging her master with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

“Admiral Yularen.” Obi-Wan’s voice seemed to rise above the noise despite the low tone. “I need an experienced pair of eyes.” He pointed to a squadron of Separatists fighters, weaving between their own fighters to attack before returning to their hangars. “Count how long they stay in the hangar, shouldn’t be more than a minute or two, yes?”

Yularen leaned over, observing the area pointed out as well. “Yes, I see that. The other fighters return and new ones come out- what’s your point?”

“They don’t have enough fighters. It’s a ploy.” Obi-Wan got out quickly. “At most, I think they only have enough soldiers to man 4 or five squadrons of six. The way they switch in and out gives us the illusion that there’s more of them than there really are.” 

Cody found himself pinned under those clever eyes as Obi-Wan continued talking. “Droids are manning the ships, you can tell by the patterns they make once they leave.” He observed, “we don’t need to worry about the tractor beam. Right now, we need to focus on taking down the fighters, or better yet, finding a way to cause some serious damage to their hangars.” Pushing himself up from where he was leaning over the map, Obi-Wan clasped his hands behind him in a parade rest that was startling to see in the 14 year old. “Once their gunners are down, then we can focus on the tractor beam.”

Shaking himself, Rex cleared his throat. “How are you so sure that that’s what those Seppies are doing?”

The kid shrugged. “I’m just pointing out what it looks like. The thing is, we’re so concentrated on the tractor beam that we keep losing men. But what ships we do take out in the process seem to be thinning their forces- not by a lot, but enough to be noticeable if one looks for it.” He argued. “If we focus our attack on their ships instead, we’d easily be able to reach any one of the links to its reactor and render the tractor beam useless after we take out a good number of their forces.”

Flabbergasted, Cody could only look around at everyone else’s shocked faces as they digested the hard logic the kid brought to the table. 

General Windu coughed. “Admiral Yularen?”

“Young Obi-Wan seems to be correct.” The man agreed, wonder and a hint of pride in his voice. “Right then. Do as he says and we may get out of this alive! Dismissed!”

“Yes, sir!”


	7. Competent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was too excited to wait and spent most of the night drafting this chapter

Ponds was ordered to stay back on _The Negotiator_ while the others flew out in space to fight. Really, he was ordered to stay behind to watch Obi-Wan, who would do his best to sneak out into the fight if left unsupervised. Great. Demoted from Commander to Babysitter. Not that he didn’t mind watching over the kid, but there were so few of them already on the ship, they should be using all the men available.

He sighed, walking with Obi-Wan and Admiral Yularen across the Bridge to watch the ongoing fight through the windows. Gazing into the battlefield, Ponds felt a growing satisfaction as the Seppie’s fighters started going down like flies.

Admiral Yularen hummed, looking down at the 14 year old between them. “I must say, I am greatly impressed. How’d you know?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, eyes still focused on the Seppies and their own fighters. “It was an educated guess, really.” His eyes twinkled in amusement when he glanced at the Admiral. “I used these same strategies once- made winning easier.”

“War strategies?”

“Capture the flag,” Obi-Wan answered with a grin. “Great way to exercise the mind under pressure.”

Admiral Yularen nodded, but there was something else hidden in his gaze that just put Ponds on edge. “Well, your tact came in handy today.”

“Battle’s not over yet Admiral.” The kid stated firmly. With a turn, Obi-Wan walked away from the windows and back towards the holo projector. Ponds threw a look at Yularen and followed the Padawan. 

“And, why do you say that?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he leaned over the console, assessing the moving enemy fighters. With a quick nod, he straightened up and looked at Yularen. “How do I contact General Skywalker on this thing?”

With a confused frown, Ponds punched in the comm codes to the Jedi’s starfighter for Obi-Wan.

“Is now a good time to call? Not that I’m not happy to see you Obi-Wan.” The General answered, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Obi-Wan has something to say.” Admiral Yularen directed, allowing him to address the General.

With an appreciative nod, the kid stepped forward, settling into parade rest. “Right. In about two minutes there’s going to be a lull in enemy movements. I want you and your squad to get as close as you can towards the tractor beam- two hitters surrounded by the rest of your fighters.” He ordered, “as soon as their tractor beam is out of commission, I want a full retreat towards our ship.”

“What!” Skywalker protested, cursing as he maneuvered his ship to dodge incoming blaster bolts. “We’re making serious headway here! We can take them!”

Obi-Wan shook his head, brows furrowing as he stared at Skywalker. “No, by now our enemies have probably asked for reinforcements. We are not prepared to take on that kind of heavy firepower! As soon as you take out the tractor beam you are to make a full retreat! Hurry, you only have a minute left now.” 

Without waiting for a response, Obi-Wan hung up the call, a frown on his face as he drummed his fingers on the console.

Ponds frowned as well. “How do you know they’ve asked for reinforcements?”

“It’s the only logical thing to do.” 

Admiral Yularen nodded in agreement. “Yes, I think it’s wise to order a full retreat now before we run out of time. I’ll comm the others about the plan, good work General-” Ponds winced at the slip up, “sorry, Obi-Wan.” He corrected.

The kid seemed paler under the lights of the bridge, though that may just be the situation at hand. Obi-Wan shook his head, “it’s alright Admiral.” He said softly. “And yes, make sure the others know the pla- _what is he doing!_ ”

He jerked his head and Ponds looked out the window just in time to witness Skywalker’s starfighter attack the Separatists frigate after his initial attack on the tractor beam. Obi-Wan cursed, “Admiral! I’m ordering a full retreat, make sure the others know we are _not_ pushing our attack!”

“Sir!”

“Commander Ponds, please help me get Skywalker on this call!”

 _He didn’t need to be told twice!_ He hurried to get connected to the General’s fighter, cursing the Jedi and his foolhardiness. 

“Sir!” A trooper called out, “I’m picking up another Seppie frigate! They’ll be coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes!”

Ponds cursed as he finally connected the call. 

“General Skywalker, you _will_ cease your attack and retreat back to the ship with the others!” Obi-Wan ordered. “We’ve got another bogey coming out of hyperspace, we need to go _now!_ ”

“We can take them!”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible!” Yularen shouted, entering the visual of the comm. “There’s not enough of us, we have to retreat! I’ve already ordered the others to do the same.” 

If he actually had any hair, Ponds would be tearing it out of his head as he watched General Skywalker hesitate. They had to leave while they still had the chance!

“You are putting not only yourself, but your troops in danger the longer you stay out there.” Obi-Wan cut in with an icy stare. “We _will_ lose more men the longer you hesitate. You have your orders, follow them. Am I clear, General Skywalker?” 

_Oh damn._ Ponds has never met a more intimidating 14 year old in his admittedly short life. _Never fuck with this kid or General Kenobi,_ he noted mentally.

With gritted teeth, the Jedi nodded. “Crystal, Obi-Wan.”

“Thank you.” The kid ended the call and looked expectantly at Admiral Yularen. “Are the others retreating? How long do we have before we can jump into-”

“We have Seppies incoming!”

Even Jango Fett would be appalled at the curses Ponds was going through in his head right now as he watched Seppie reinforcements appear. “Ah, kark.”

Admiral Yularen slammed a palm down on one of the desks, many shinies jolting at the loud noise. “Get us moving! Wait until our fighters return before jumping into hyperspace!”

“Commander Tano’s and General Windu’s squads are in the hangar sir!”

“Just got a comm, Commander Cody’s made it too!”

“Start preparing for Hyperspace, and I want all shields generated towards our rear!” Obi-Wan snapped.

Yularen nodded, “you heard the kid! Start preparations!”

There was a mad scramble as the troopers began punching in coordinates and directing all power into their shields. 

“General Skywalker’s and Captain Rex’s squads are in the hangar! Everyone’s accounted for!”

“Make the jump!”

* * *

Ponds has never been happier to watch as stars became streaks of light as they made their retreat, and there was a collective sigh of relief from everyone on the Bridge once they got away. Force, that was nearly a disaster.

“Admiral.” Ponds started when he realized that Obi-Wan had somehow snuck away and had made his way over to Yularen. “Is General Skywalker still down in the hangar?”

A trooper turned around, “he should be.”

“Thank you. . .?”

Even though he was as Force sensitive as a rock, Ponds could tell that the trooper (a shiny really) was pleasantly surprised. “Uh, Plankton, sir.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a closed-lip grin on his face. “Thank you, Plankton.”

The kid walked past him before stopping and turning back to face him, “Commander Ponds, if you could accompany me down towards the hangars? General Windu should be there as well.”

 _This is going to be a show._ “Of course, sir.”

He smiled, though there was a noticeable tenseness to it as the kid turned back around and began making his way off the Bridge. “No need for the sirs, Commander. Technically, I have no rank.” The smile eased and Ponds found himself relaxing at the twinkle in the little punk’s eye. “Obi-Wan is fine.”

Ponds felt his lips twitch up in amusement, something warm blossoming in his gut. _Aw, kriff, he’s getting soft._ “Of course, Obi-Wan.”

The relative calm around the kid seemed to shrink once they entered the hangar, finding the Jedi and the troopers in one group. They seemed to be waiting. Once they stepped off the lift, Ponds saw expressions of unease flicker across some of the shinies. Unease of what?

Looking down at Obi-Wan, Ponds tensed. Yikes, _that_ was probably why they were so uneasy. The kid’s expression was stone cold with eyes that seemed to go grey as they zeroed in on General Skywalker talking to a few clones in the back. And the way he walked. . . If Ponds didn’t know better, he’d have never known that the kid didn’t have the brains of General Kenobi. But no, Obi-Wan only had memories as his 14 year old self. Ponds felt a minute shiver crawl up his spine as he followed the kid into the hangar, and watched in awe as the troopers immediately parted to make way towards the General, a straight line towards his target. That, he had to admit, was incredibly impressive.

There was absolute silence once Obi-Wan stood in front of Skywalker; no one _daring_ to even breathe too loud as the General faced down the kid. For a minute, neither looked away, though Ponds could tell that Skywalker desperately wanted to.

The sharp exhale in the excruciating silence from Obi-Wan caused the shinies to flinch, and Ponds felt another shiver go up his spine as the tension that permeated the air seemed to increase tenfold.

“General Skywalker,” he addressed, “did I not make it clear to you, that you were to target the tractor beam, and _only_ the tractor beam.” It wasn’t a question. Skywalker opened his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off by Obi-Wan. “And did I also not state that if you were to pursue your attack, it would only bring more casualties.”

He almost wishes the kid were shouting, but Obi-Wan hid any emotion he had away, only pointing out the cold facts with a low, merciless tone that just didn’t allow any argument to be made.

“Obi-Wan, I-”

“Did, or did I not express to you the risks of what you were about to do.” Obi-Wan interrupted, his voice is deceptively calm and Ponds _knows_ that even without a weapon, this kid was dangerous. “Did, or did I not tell you that our enemy ordered reinforcements, and that we were about to be outnumbered and outmatched. Admiral Yularen and I explicitly ordered you to retreat, because you and your men were in danger.” With every word stated, Skywalker grew paler and paler and Ponds almost felt sorry for the young man. But not sorry enough to halt Obi-Wan’s tirade. 

“It was because of your actions that led us to this moment- with me pointing out what you did wrong in the hopes that you adjust and correct your behavior.” He crossed his arms behind his back, his eyes still trained unflinchingly on Skywalker.

The Jedi Knight’s face was pale, though there was a rising flush climbing in his cheeks at the admonishment. “We could have taken them.” He muttered.

If possible, Obi-Wan’s face grew even colder, the slight downturn of his mouth the only physical indication that he was displeased. Greatly, displeased.

“Is that a fact, General Skywalker, or is it your arrogance speaking.” He spoke calmly. “Your protest and refusal of your mistakes does not paint me a very good picture of your title as General.” Obi-Wan held up a hand as several of the 501st soldiers opened their mouths to protest. “This does not mean that I am accusing you of being totally incompetent, but what you’ve just done out there put your men at great risk, even your Padawan at great risk. You are reckless, dangerously so, and as a leader, you cannot only think of your own abilities, but you must also take into consideration the abilities of your companions and the men who are _reliant_ on your instructions and orders. Officially, your rank may be that of a General, but make no mistake, you are still, first and foremost, a _Jedi._ I can tell that you care, that you are compassionate and passionate. Good traits to have.” He stresses. “But remember, you must make the decision that benefits everyone. You are between a rock and a hard place at all moments during battle, so don’t let yourself get crushed.”

Obi-Wan says it softly, the iciness in his eyes melting as he does so- and Ponds realizes that this is him encouraging Skywalker. This is him telling the man that he can do better, that Obi-Wan _believes_ he can do better _._ His cold mask slips away and he’s struck with the chilling revelation that the boy is still only a _boy,_ and he’s just ordered their troops with the ease of a seasoned war General, just like his older counterpart. It’s unnerving.

When Obi-Wan looks around again, there’s pride and affection and grief in those eyes- subconsciously, Ponds straightens, as do the rest of the _vod._ “You all did well out there concerning the circumstances.” He grins lightly, eyes raking over each individual trooper. “Continue to fight, and fight well. Dismissed.” 

They salute as one before they can even think about it, dispersing to mingle and mourn their fallen brothers. And Ponds is left reeling.

“Obi-Wan.”

He turns as Obi-Wan does, coming face to face with General Windu. Or in the kid’s case, face to chest. “Master Windu.”

The General sends him an almost-smile as he regards the kid. “You did well too. Your insight gave us the upper hand.”

Ahsoka steps beside him, a grin on her face as she wraps her arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Yeah! How’d you know that they didn’t have the firepower to back up what they were saying? Or shooting, I guess.” She snickers.

“Uh, well- I’ve used similar strategies.” He confesses, though he’s grinning as he says it. “Capture the flag is never boring, I’ll tell you that.”

“ _Cool._ ”

There’s more to it than that, Ponds is sure of it. Capture the flag is a great game to learn and use such strategies, but the ease and familiarity in which Obi-Wan inserts himself into the situation at hand is ringing the warning bells in his brain. The kid practically has the same tactical brilliance as his older self, and he assumes command flawlessly with all the leadership skills of a fully trained CC clone. It's inspiring, to say the least. Inspiring, encouraging, uplifting, to see such a competent warrior and leader.

And it’s also incredibly alarming. . . to see in one so young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some insight on Obi-Wan taking charge instead of letting the adults do it:
> 
> Last chapter I explained him sensing Force Presences- how it allowed him to sense the age of a person.  
> To Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the heat of battle, he sees the troopers (the Soldiers) as the children he once led on Melida/Daan.   
> To Obi-Wan Kenobi, he is not in space on a Republic cruiser.   
> He’s a former Padawan leading children against their parents and adults in power in a war that seems constructed to send them towards their deaths.
> 
> And now he’s back, in space, leading more children (though they don’t look or act like it) in a war constructed to send them to their deaths.
> 
> Now isn’t that fun :)


	8. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than the last chapter!

Ahsoka would have been impressed if she also wasn’t worried. They were only a day away from landing on Coruscant and Obi-Wan had been avoiding all of them. For four days. Ever since that battle and the lecture he had given Skyguy in the hangar, Obi-Wan had been scarcely seen in the last few days. Again. Impressive if not also worrying. 

And right now, she was lying in one of the break rooms that she usually used for meditation staring at the ceiling. They weren’t complete idiots, they had searched the vents but had found no sign of him, though sometimes they’d hear something scurrying through, but they always came up empty handed. It was like he was a ghost sometimes. Oh, he’d show up occasionally, to prove he was still alive, but then he’d disappear just as quickly. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. . . it was times like these that she missed her grandmaster. At least he didn’t disappear spontaneously into thin air.

“Ahsoka?”

If it weren’t for her training she would have screamed, though she won’t deny that she did gasp in surprise.

She shot up, leaning against her elbows as she stared at the redhead peeking up at her from. . . the floor. He had gotten underneath the floor?! Her mind went blank as she just continued to gap at him. He shot her an amused grin.

“H-how?”

Obi-Wan looked down at the vent he was currently sticking out of and shrugged, looking back up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Like I said, you need better surveillance on your vents.”

“I thought you were talking about the _air ducts!_ ” She squeaked. “I didn’t- we didn’t realize you meant the ones _under_ the floor!”

He snorted, lifting himself out and placing the panel back over the hole, crossing his legs as he faced her. “I actually meant both, believe it or not.” He seemed strangely proud of himself for that.

Ahsoka snorted and shook her head in amusement. “Fine, I’ll give you that.” She sighed again, letting herself fall back to lay down. “Where even were you the past three days? Everyone’s been worried.”

She couldn’t see him but she could guess that Obi-Wan shrugged. “They can’t be _that_ worried, I’ve proven I’m still alive.” He snarked, and Ahsoka found herself grinning a bit at that.

“Well, sure. Still, you should probably talk to someone. Master Windu, maybe?” She guessed, “I bet we’re all kind of freaking you out right now, and at least Master Windu is a familiar face.”

“Familiar if a bit grumpy.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help it, she laughed. Now _that_ was completely unexpected.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

She heard a rustling and realized Obi-Wan had scooted up and was sitting next to her head a few inches away. She restrained from turning and looking at him. She had a feeling that doing so would make him uncomfortable, so she resolutely kept her eyes trained on the ceiling. 

Ahsoka hummed a bit to herself as the silence stretched on, but not uncomfortably so. No, this was nice, being quiet just for the sake of being silent. It was like being next to her grandmaster again.

The thought sent an ache through her heart. 

“So, why now? Show yourself to me, I mean.” She broke the silence, cursing the voice in her head that decided to dump those thoughts on her.

Obi-Wan hesitated. 

“I don’t know, really. You were the only other person here not an adult.” He murmured.

 _Not an adult?_ Strange choice of words, but that was true. Everyone else was older than him, and he was just 14, though getting a few days closer to turning 15. He probably just felt more comfortable with someone his own age. That had her smirking a bit. She never would have thought that about Master Obi-Wan before this whole situation.

Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah, seems fair. I still think you should let someone else see you though. Maybe Cody, or Rex even.”

“Maybe.” He repeated, then fell silent again.

She sighed and sat up, stretching her arms up above her head as she yawned. “Whelp, I don’t know about you, but I could go with some food. Though those bars could hardly be considered it, some of them taste like cardboard and salty flimsi. Hopefully the cooks have whipped something up for us to eat.”

Obi-Wan chuckled at that. “Hmm, I’m not about to argue about that statement. How do you know what salty flimsi tastes like?”

She shuddered, “Let’s just say that Skyguy and I did some pretty dumb things for dares.”

He rolled his eyes, standing up with her as she made her way out of the room. “So, Master Skywalker is your Master?” He raised an inquiring brow at her, and it almost comforted her to see such a familiar motion on this younger Obi-Wan’s face. 

Ahsoka shrugged with a smile. “Yeah, he’s unconventional and a bit reckless, but he cares.” She raised her own brow down at him, the smile still on her lips. _Oh, he was shorter than her, that’s kinda cute._ “Though, never thought I’d see a kid chastise him like that. Kinda impressive honestly.”

He ducked his head and hummed. “To everyone else, maybe, though I do apologize if I’d overstepped then. He is your Master afterall.”

“He is, but I also know that sometimes he needs to be criticised.” She said, “no one’s perfect, least of all him. But he’s a good teacher, and I care for him. And I _know_ he cares for me.”

Obi-Wan nodded, but stayed silent, head still ducked as they walked through the hallways towards the cafeteria. There was a discernible tenseness in his shoulders though, that Ahsoka found worrying. Did she offend him or something? Maybe he was just uncomfortable about what happened in the hangar? Force knows that she would have felt off if she said all those things towards a Master. But it wasn’t entirely without merit, Skyguy really did need to see that what he’d done was ill-advised and had put his men in some serious danger.

Holy Sith shit, she was sounding more like her grandmaster every day. Well, with Master Obi-Wan gone, someone has to be the voice of reason in their lineage. Though, maybe she can just pawn that off on Rex. Force knows she’s not ready to corral them all just yet- that job can firmly stay with Master Obi-Wan. When he comes back.

“Commander Tano, Obi-Wan, sirs!”

Ahsoka lifted her head up and grinned. Speak of the devil. . .

“Rex,” she called out, “good to see you. We were just heading to the cafeteria if you wanted to join us!” She offered.

The Captain nodded, looking between them with amusement. “I’d be honored, sirs.”

Obi-Wan shifted awkwardly beside her. “You can just call me Obi-Wan, I don’t necessarily have a title or anything.”

Rex raised a brow, though she could see the hint of a grin on his face as he directed his gaze down at the redhead. “Is that so? Well, maybe we should just call you Commander Kenobi now, it’s what we call the Jedi Shinies. Besides, you certainly act like one.”

“Jedi Shinies?”

“The new ones.” She offered, “new recruits. I’m a Padawan which makes me a Commander. Jedi Knights and Masters are Generals.”

Obi-Wan frowned, looking troubled at the new information. “Oh.” He muttered. 

Rex relented, no doubt feeling a bit bad. “Well, I guess nothing’s certain just yet. Obi-Wan’s fine, right?”

“Yeah.”

Ahsoka sighed and began walking, not waiting for them to catch up. “That’s nice and all, but I still want some food.”

“Of course Commander.”

* * *

She twitched in barely concealed annoyance, tapping her spoon against the edge of her plate as she chewed. Commander Ponds was on the other side of the hall and staring at them, or more accurately, staring at Obi-Wan. And she could tell that he knew he was being stared at by the way he was sitting all straight in his seat, playing around with his food before taking small bites. She sighed, finally turning towards the clone and gesturing him to come over. Apparently, that was all he needed.

Commander Ponds slid into the seat besides Rex and directly in front of Obi-Wan, who managed to sit up even straighter as he looked up at the clone. 

“So,” Ponds started, “you are. . . unusually good at battle planning.”

Ahsoka suppressed a groan. So that’s what this was about. Though she couldn’t help but pay more attention, she was curious.

Obi-Wan merely tilted his head, resting his own fork down on his plate and directing all his attention on the Commander as Rex paused and stared at his _vod_ incredulously. “I wouldn’t say I’m good at it, maybe acceptable at best.”

“No, you handled it like a pro.” Ponds insisted. Though, to her, he seemed more worried than anything else. “It took you no more than a minute to successfully pick apart the enemies movements and apply a solid counter attack that landed us with few casualties and fewer losses. The only possible way it could have gone more smoothly is if General Skywalker returned to the ship earlier.” Ponds looked up at her and offered a sheepish grin. “No offense Commander Tano.”

She waved it off with a shrug. “None taken.”

“But, what I’m saying is,” he continued, “is that you are currently more competent than most Padawans in the field, and even some Knights, when they were first assigned their troops. It’s not a bad thing, just something I can’t help but go over.”

Ahsoka stared at Rex, eyes wide, as she heard the underlying implication of what Ponds had just said. That was. . . true. Obi-Wan at 14 ( _nearly 15,_ her brain reminded her) had taken control of the situation and had handled it much better than she ever had at that age. That was worrying, and she could see it in Rex’s own eyes that he seemed to agree.

Obi-Wan shrugged, though he was chewing at his bottom lip nervously. “I did say that capture the flag games between my friends back at the Temple were a bit intense. With people like Quinlan Vos, it doesn’t matter whether he’s on your team or the other’s, there’s bound to be chaos. Not to mention the missions I took with my Master.” He said, “I learned early on to handle things that could go bad pretty quickly.”

If anything, his reply only seemed to worry Ponds more.

“I suppose, but that was an actual battle, not a Jedi mission or a Temple game. You adapted quickly and took control of the situation.”

“I did, of course I did. I’m a Jedi- or at least, I was trained to be one.” Obi-Wan paused and sighed, slumping a bit in his seat. He picked at the rolled sleeves of his robes absentmindedly as he went over what he wanted to say in his head. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now, I no longer have a master, and apparently I’m stuck in a future that went to war, of all things. I’m not even sure if anyone’s going to want- or even be able to train me when we get back. But all I’ve ever wanted to do was help. So, as long as I’m here, I will continue to adapt and I will continue to help wherever, and however I can.” He finished firmly. 

Ahsoka gaped at him. Of all things- she had not expected that. And apparently, going by how hushed the rest of the hall had gone, neither had anyone else. 

_I guess Master Obi-Wan has always been kind of a badass,_ she thought, _not to mention a phenomenal speaker. That was quite the speech._

With a decisive nod, Obi-Wan stood and walked away. Leaving the cafeteria to no doubt go back to hiding in the vents- either in the ceiling or under the floors. As soon as he disappeared, the volume picked back up, though it was obvious that the conversation topic had just changed.

Commander Ponds groaned and buried his head in his arms as he lay across the table, prompting her and Rex to stare at him. 

“I- I did not mean to make him run.”

Rex snorted and went back to shoveling food into his mouth. “No shit, _vod._ What were you even thinking? It was like you were interrogating the kid.”

Ponds groaned again, to Ahsoka’s amusement. “I honestly just wanted to know what the kriff was up with that. You saw how he acted on the Bridge that day, and again in the Hangar.” He brought his head up, amber eyes hard as he glared down at the table. “It sent alarm bells ringing in my head. There’s something wrong with him- there’s no reason why he should be acting like a seasoned soldier or commander at 14 years old. He just, doesn’t act young.” Ponds stated, that worried look back in his eyes. 

“Act young?” Ahsoka couldn’t help but parrot.

“He really doesn’t, does he.” Rex was frowning too now, and he looked at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. “You- when you first arrived, you were still such an innocent, little thing. Cute, honestly. It was refreshing to have you with us, you were still so _bright._ ” He grinned wistfully, though it faded when he looked back down at his food. “You do still act young, you act your age at least, but you’re battle hardened now- you’ve lost a lot of that innocence thanks to the war.”

She swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat. He was right. As the war continued, Ahsoka had found it harder and harder to remember what being a Jedi was like and not just a soldier. Worse, it was harder to remember what being a _Padawan_ was like, and not a Commander. It was hard being a kid in war time.

Ponds nodded. “ _Lek,_ but this kid Obi-Wan doesn’t act like that. Sure, sometimes that _adiik_ shines through, but that’s happened, what, two- three times maybe?” He shook his head, “no. There’s something going on with that kid, and I have a feeling that it’s not going to be something we’re going to like.”

Ahsoka sighed, feeling tired as she poked at her food on her plate, feeling her appetite vanish into thin air.

“Yeah. I get that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lek- yes (informal)  
> Adiik- child age 3-13 (although Obi-Wan's closer to 15, adiik in this context just means kid)


	9. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it not gonna edit this
> 
> rip u readers but my brains a piece of shit and I'm pooped out

“We should get you clothes that actually fit once we land.”

Rex almost feels guilty when Obi-Wan tensed and turned around, eyes wide and hands twitching to his belt before resolutely stopping himself. Obi-Wan’s face smoothed over and he gives him a forced grin.

“Captain Rex, apologies, I didn’t realize you were there.”

He nearly snorts at that. “No need to apologize, Obi-Wan. Though, I wasn’t kidding when I said we need to get you new robes- I’m actually surprised Commander Tano’s boots fit you.” Rex smiles at that. It’s kinda cute, honestly, watching the kid in his too big robes that dwarf his tiny frame. But they really should have fitted his clothes better.

Obi-Wan just shrugged, wrapping his outer robe around him like a blanket. It took a lot of Rex’s willpower not to coo. “Well, we’re landing at the Temple in a few hours, so we’ll get my wardrobe situation fixed then.” He gestures with his hand only for the sleeve to fall over, and this time Rex can’t hide his smile.

“Right.” He coughs, to cover it. Doesn’t seem to work though, judging by the kid’s exasperated grin. “Well, maybe we could hop by the cafeteria and grab a snack before heading to the hangar.”

“What is it with you all and dragging me there?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, much to Rex’s own amusement.

“You heard the medic, you’re still underweight, which means we get to fatten you up.”

“You sound much too excited at that.”

Rex scoffs, but settles his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gently tugging him towards the Mess, and despite his complaining, he comes along anyway. “Oh, I definitely am. Force knows that the older you didn’t eat much, this is our opportunity to spoil you.”

“Really?”

“You’re a cute 14 year old with freckles and dimples. I’m more amazed that Waxer hasn’t tried to abduct you yet.”

“Abduct me?” Rex’s chest went tight at Obi-Wan’s little laugh.  _ Kriff, this kid is cute.  _

“Yup. Waxer’s got a way with kids, he adores them actually. Boil likes them too, but he’s much more grumpy about it.” He snorts and flicks Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Though, what’s this I hear about you crawling around under the floor panels? They’re probably dirty, you could’ve gotten sick.”

The kid laughs and swats lightly at his hand, and looks very close to sticking his tongue out before handling himself. “I knew you guys would go searching through the air ducts, and the vents that run underneath the floor actually aren’t that dirty. The cleaning droids run through them occasionally, it’s how small things end up getting returned.”

“Huh. Didn’t know that.”

Obi-Wan’s smug little grin makes him want to flick his nose next. “No, I figure you didn’t. Perfect little getaway from all you adults.” He teases, but there's a bitterness to it when he says adults. Geeze, kids.

Rex huffs out a small laugh as they enter the hall, waving at Echo, Fives, and Hardcase once he spots them. “Alright, alright we get it, you’re a slippery little bastard.” He reaches behind the counter and grabs two bars, tossing one to Obi before ripping the other open and taking a bite himself as he directs them to sit next to the three clones.

Hardcase smiles brightly at them as they sit down. “Captain Rex, Obi-Wan! Nice to see you two here. Love the hair kid.”

Rex groans. Of course Hardcase leads with that.

Obi-Wan raised a brow but grinned, clearly amused. “Love the tattoo. Hardcase, right?”

The man in question jolts in his seat before settling on a pleased smile. “Yeah, that’s me. How’d you know?”

“Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan smirked. “She told me that the hyperactive one that hangs around the guy with the Five tattoo, or the guy with the Republic symbol on his head, is you.”

Fives guffawed loudly and slapped Hardcase on the back with enough force that the man was in danger of smashing his face into the table. “Commander Tano’s got you there!” 

“Hey!”

Echo snorted, rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics. “You two are ridiculous.”

“Like you’re any better!”

Rex groaned and cradled his face in his hands. Oh, he was already regretting this. 

“So, where even were you kid?”

“Vents.”

“We’d checked the vents!” Hardcase cried. “There was no sign of you!”

“It’s a big ship.” The little brat was  _ so  _ smug. “Besides, there’s more than just the air ducts.”

The three of them paused, before shouting- 

“YOU WERE IN THE FLOORS!”

Rex laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “I know, I was shocked too.”

Fives groaned, resting his forehead against the table. “Obi-Wan, kid, I;m going to absolutely kriffing murder you.”

Obi-Wan just laughed at that. “Not the first time someone’s said that. Probably not going to be the last.”

“Yeah, no.” Rex grimaced, the countless times the General had been shot at surfacing in his head. “Definitely not the last.”

Echo whistled in sympathy. “Your older self’s a trouble magnet, though the General sure could work miracles.”

“I thought Master Skywalker was your General?” He asked.

All four of them chuckled. “He is, but he’s young. Sure, he’s a good leader, gets us out of messes just as many times as he gets us into them, but everyone knows that General Kenobi’s the better planner of the two.” Fives shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong though. I love General Skywalker, I’d walk into the deepest void or travel the driest desert for him, but he can be reckless.”

Hardcase nodded. “He is. Still though, he’s one of the good ones.”

“Yeah. He doesn’t treat us like cannon fodder. To him, we’re men, not clones or just another number among the thousands.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “You  _ are  _ people though.”

Fives sighed, but he mustered up a grin at the kid. “Not everyone thinks so.”

“Like Pong Krell.” He muttered.

The four of them stiffened. Even the name of that skunk chilled the room. “How’d you know that?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were icy, the only physical indication that he was displeased. The kid had a killer Sabacc face. “I went researching. The Galaxy is at war and the Jedi were appointed as Generals- people in charge of troops.” The short grin he directed at the table was nothing if not bitter. “Pong Krell had a reputation in the salle for pushing Padawans and other Knights too hard. He sent a lot of Jedi to the Healing Halls, but he was an accomplished Knight and no one could say he didn’t get  _ results  _ from those who trained with him. I looked him up.”

“And what did you find?” Fives leaned forward, his voice barely raised above a whisper.

“A massacre.” Obi-Wan leveled those icy blue, green eyes at each of them. “Out of the rest of the Jedi, his casualty numbers were astronomical. He led so many to be slaughtered, especially on Umbara.” He sighed, his shoulders drooping as if the weight of a planet was settled on them. “I’m sorry, it never should have happened.”

* * *

_ “I’m sorry, it never should have happened.” _

_ Rex flinched at the Coruscanti accent. He ducked his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “It wasn’t your fault, General. You, of all people, don’t have to apologize.” He sniffed. _

_ He refused to look up, staring at the floor even as General Kenobi’s boots entered his line of vision. If he looked up, he’d break. He’d break and embarrass himself in front of one of the people he most respected. _

_ “And it wasn’t yours, Captain Rex.” The weight of the other’s hand rested on his shoulder, and it took all his willpower just not to sob, though his breath hitched and his eyes burned. The grasp was firm, grounding. Rex did his best to remain strong. _

_ As if reading his mind, General Kenobi sighed. “You are allowed to grieve. Captain, you don’t have to glue yourself back together by yourself. You can fold.” _

_ Damn him. Damn Kenobi for being so soft.  _

_ “I have work to do, General.” Even to himself, he could hear how choked and forced the words were. _

_ “That can wait. Captain-” Kenobi paused, and amended, “Rex. You are allowed help. You can always ask for it.” _

_ Damn him, damn him, damn him- _

_ Rex broke.  _

_ “I should have done better. I-I should have seen it from the beginning! Umbara- there- so many of my brothers were-” He couldn’t say it. “I lost so many of them.” _

_ Arms wrapped around him and Rex felt himself being pulled into a hug. He couldn’t resist if he tried. ‘And I am so tired of resisting,’ he thought as he closed his eyes. He folded. _

_ “What happened wasn’t your fault.” _

_ “But it was! It was my fault!” He cried, the tears welling and falling against his will. His breath hitched and he sobbed. “It was my fault. All- all my fault.” _

_ Rex was pulled more firmly against Obi-Wan’s chest as the other man consoled him.  _

_ ‘No, stop.’ He wanted to protest, wanted to shove away the General, but there was no strength left in him. ‘I don’t deserve this! Why are you comforting me!’  _

_ All the General did was run his hand over his head and scratch gently at his scalp. Rex shuddered at the contact and couldn’t help but let out the shuddering sobs trapped in his chest. He cried. He cried and it didn’t feel like it was ever going to stop. _

_ A gentle kiss pressed against the top of his head. _

_ “It’s okay, dear one. Take as long as you need. I’m sorry.” _

* * *

“That’s what Kenobi told me too.” Rex heard himself say, and he watched as all eyes turned to him and he tried not to squirm. Especially as he made eye contact with Obi-Wan. He sighed. “It was just after Umbara, that mess with Krell. I was. . . grieving.” The others flinched. “The entire time I was following orders, it was what we were engineered to do. The Generals ask us to jump, and we ask ‘how high?’ In the end, we had to make our own decisions.”

Rex paused.

“You- he found me. After. I was an absolute mess. He told me the same thing you just did. He was sorry. He reached out to me when I felt like I was at my lowest.” He felt himself smile, though inside he felt brittle. Rex looked at Obi-Wan, and found himself missing the General. “You grew up to be someone amazing. You turn out to be someone everyone else looks up to. General Kenobi’s the best of the best.”

He expected the kid to smile, maybe ask for more stories about his older self. What he didn’t expect was for Obi-Wan to grimace, fold his arms across his chest and shake his head. “He should have done better by you.” He hissed.

Baffled, Rex didn’t intervene when Hardcase stood up and glared. “And done what? General Kenobi did his best, he’s helped us through a lot. _You've_ helped us through a lot.”

The kid’s hands curled into fists, but he refused to look up, shoulders hunched around his ears. “I- he’s had decades to prepare. I saw those reports! He should have investigated, should have seen what Krell was doing. He should have recognized it!”

Fives and Echo stood, and Rex shot up from his seat, prepared to. . . do what? It’s not like a brawl was going to start. Though, judging by Hardcase’s expression, the man did look like he was seconds from throwing a chair. Fives settled a hand on Hardcase’s shoulder.

“Prepare?”

If possible, Obi-Wan seemed to curl in on himself more.

As silence fell over their table, Rex realized that the entire hall was staring at them when he looked around. Shit. 

The kid finally stood, arms by his side and head still slightly ducked. “Thank you all for sharing your time with me. If I am needed, ask Ahsoka.” He hesitated, as if waiting for something, before giving a decisive nod and walking away, leaving the four of them to stand there, all eyes trained on them.

Rex groaned and slid back into his seat. “Kark.”

Echo fell back into his seat as well, like all his strings were cut. “Yeah, no shit. Of all things, I wasn’t expecting that. Seems like General Kenobi’s always had high standards for himself.” Hardcase settled back into his seat with a grunt.

“It just frustrates me.” The man sighed, dragging a hand over his face and leaning against the table. “It’s not like General Kenobi could have known, he was busy.”

Fives was still standing, his eyes trained on the spot where Obi-Wan had sat, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Yo, Fives.” Echo knocked his knuckles against the other’s arm. “You in there buddy?” Rex exchanged worried looks with Hardcase and Echo when Fives continued to say nothing.

“You heard him?”

“What?”

Fives growled- actually growled, and kicked away his chair. “Did you hear him! When he said all that shit about how he should have prepared! Decades!” He shook his head and Rex had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving the table. Fives glared at him. “Let me through, I have to talk to the kid.”

Rex grimaced, looking around the hall and noticing a few other troopers had stood up as well. He made eye contact with Tup.

‘Need help?’

He shook his head and focused back on Fives.

“Calm down, Fives.” Echo stood back up, followed by Hardcase. “What are you even going to say? Or ask? Huh, how the hell are you going to talk to the kid when you’re all pent up like this.”

Rex sighed. “Come on, we’ll cool down in my office.”

Fives nodded, though his glare didn’t lessen in its intensity. “Fine.” He growled out.

When Rex closed the door behind him, he didn’t expect for Fives to groan and immediately lay across his stomach on the floor. Echo, of course, nudged the other with his boot.

“Did you just die?”

Fives groaned again, but he rolled over and glared at the ceiling. Rex sighed and settled into his chair.

Silence fell over the four of them.

It didn’t last long.

Hardcase grunted and kicked Fives in the side. “Alright, spill. What’s got you so worked up?”

The clone lying on the ground scoffed. “Seriously? You heard nothing wrong with what the kid was just spewing in there?”

“What, other than him putting all the blame on himself, as always? By now, I've just acknowledged it as General Kenobi thing.” Hardcase huffed, obviously still put off by what was said in the cafeteria.

“Other than that!” Fives sat up. “All that, ‘had decades to prepare’ and ‘should have recognized it,’ osik! What the  _ hell  _ is that about!”

Echo grimaced. “Yeah, sounds iffy but- Force- what are you getting at, Fives. Just tell us.”

“What I’m  _ saying  _ is that I’ve got suspicions that General Kenobi’s been in war before, or if not war, then at least a few battles.”

You didn’t have to be a Jedi to feel the atmosphere in the room go as cold as Hoth. Hardcase shook his head, trying and failing to smile. “No, that’s crazy. He would have had to have been a kid. There’s no way. The Jedi wouldn’t have let a youngling do something that dangerous.”

Echo and Fives both frowned. “We have Padawans on the field here.”

Rex shook his head immediately. “No, this is different. It’s war time, they had to send everyone available.”

“How is this different!” Fives exploded. “If anything, that just makes it worse!”

“Commander Tano is-”

“A child!” He yelled, “she just turned 16! She came to us wide-eyed and eager with baby fat still clinging to her cheeks! She was 14!”

“They had no choice! The Senate ordered the Jedi to take a position in the army!”

“ _ They’re kids! _ ”

“I KNOW!” Rex shouted. Every moment where he’s had to protect Ahsoka from falling rocks, or drag her behind cover, or watch her recover in a too big bed in the infirmary, reared its ugly head. “I know.” He chuckled, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Force fuck it. You don’t think I’m aware of that? You don’t think I’m aware that I’m relaying orders from a child, that I’m not following a child into battle every time we’re shot at?”

He didn’t need to look up to know that all three of them were frowning.

Rex sighed. “Say, if you’re right, and only  _ if _ . . . what in Sith’s hells are you going to do about it? Whatever happened, happened in the past.” He settled his hands into his lap and looked at them. “What, exactly, are you planning to do.”

Fives looked at him, determined and more than a bit frustrated. “I don’t know. But that’s why I want to talk to the kid, we have to know what happened.”

Echo sighed. “No, that’s not going to fly. If you’re right about this, then knowing General Kenobi, he’s not going to wanna talk about it. We have to talk to someone who knows for sure.” Hardcase nodded.

Looking at each of them, determined to know, Rex sighed. He won’t be able to stop them. Force! Fine. . .

“Get Ponds.” They started, staring at him in shock. He scoffed and shot them a wry smile.  _ Like hell they’re doing this without me.  _

“We’re going to have a talk with General Windu.”


	10. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also refuse to proofread this chapter

If anyone asked, Anakin was  _ not  _ avoiding Obi-Wan. He totally wasn’t, no matter what Snips or Rex said. 

. . . Okay, maybe he was. He could admit that maybe he was still a bit, angry at how the situation in the hangar had gone, especially how the kid had just said it out loud for everyone else to hear. Force knows that the older Obi-Wan would never have done that, maybe criticize him a bit in front of the others, but would really dish it out behind closed doors. What had happened a few days ago was completely unexpected. He had never seen Obi-Wan act like that before. 

Urgh!

He groaned and fell back into his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Snips had come by yesterday, and they had talked. She was worried about something Commander Ponds had said, how this kid Obi-Wan seemed to adapt unusually well to high strung situations. Like their latest battle. Which. . . was true. 

Anakin frowned. Looking back on it, he did take charge of the troops and plans with as much confidence as his older self; able to lead them as competently as a General or Commander. The entire battle, he was smart and cunning, moving troops and setting out a plan for them to follow that resulted in them losing less men than what was expected. 

But Obi-Wan was a kid. Nearly fifteen, sure, but still young. Even Ahsoka hadn’t had that kind of ability to lead until recently. She was still headstrong, and unfortunately, seemed to take a bit more after him in terms of thinking things through. That, he could admit at least. With Obi-Wan though.

He shook his head. Obi-Wan had always been a natural born leader. When everything went to shit, it was him people would turn to. Either for a plan or for comfort. He inspired hope in people. 

Anakin would be hard pressed to admit it, but he could never get rid of the childish notion that he still thought Obi-Wan could fix anything, or at least, do his best to. 

Even now, Obi-Wan was still a pillar of stability, despite being the one people would expect to be the most shaken up about it. Although, perhaps he was just hiding it. Force knows that the older Obi-Wan would hide it. 

He grimaced, sheesh. It’s been difficult to separate the adult Obi-Wan and the kid Obi-Wan in his mind ever since it happened. Maybe they could settle on a nickname for the kid, it would definitely be less confusing. 

Maybe he should talk to the kid. Yeah, before they land on Coruscant. Get it all talked out, act like the older of the two for once. Oh, that’s weird to think about, best not to settle on that then. Though, if he wanted to talk before they landed then. . .

Shit, he only has a few hours.

Anakin cursed and pulled on his boots, palming at the sensor and pushing himself out into the hallway-

And nearly crashed into Rex and a few others.

“Force- General Skywalker!” He groaned, rubbing his shoulder. Damn, did clone armor hurt like a bitch. 

“Hey Rex.” He huffed. Then blinked, oh wow, they were projecting anger in the Force like they were gearing up to go into battle. Anakin frowned. “You all okay? You guys seem- in no better terms- pissed.”

Hardcase grinned a bit, but there was a stiffness in his smile. “Nah, nothing too pressing sir.”

Fives nodded, “yeah. Just heading to grab Ponds before talking to General Windu.”

_ Oh? _

“Oh.” He said aloud. “Well, is it something I can help with?”

Anakin watched as all four of them shifted a bit. Rex cleared his throat, though he seemed hesitant. “Well, we don’t know sir. It’s about General Ke- it’s about Obi-Wan.” Rex winced at the slip-up, but continued. “We have some suspicions and we were hoping that General Windu could clear a few things up.”

Fives glowered, “I just hope we’re wrong about it.”

Hmm.

“Ahsoka did mention something about Obi-Wan seeming weird.” He muttered. “Alright, do you mind if I join you?”

Rex perked up a bit at that. “Of course, sir. We just need to find Ponds.”

“Alright then, Captain. Lead the way.”

All thoughts about talking to Obi-Wan fell away as he followed Rex, Fives, Echo, and Hardcase through the halls of _The Negotiator._

* * *

In the end, they find Commander Ponds with Master Windu. Which, come to think of it, should have been expected. Much like Cody and Obi-Wan, Ponds and Windu never did separate for long. 

“Commander Ponds, General Windu, sirs.” Rex called out, “could we talk to the both of you? It concerns Obi-Wan.”

Exchanging twin looks of confusion, the Commander and General turned to face them. Master Windu nodded, “of course, Captain Rex. What was it?”

Fives twisted his hands, uncharacteristically nervous. “Well, uh, sirs, we were hoping we could talk about it privately?”

Even knowing that his former Master and Master Windu were good friends, Anakin still wasn’t prepared for the flash of alarm in the Force before it was tightly locked behind the Jedi’s shields. Master Windu regarded them with wary eyes. “Of course, come, we’ll head to my quarters. I’ve just contacted the council, so we’ll have some time to talk.”

“Tea?”

Anakin shook his head.

“Er, no thank you, General.”

Master Windu nodded and settled on the arm chair, watching as Anakin settled on the other armchair and the clones sit on the sofa. He raised a brow at them and grasped his hands, leaning forward a bit as he studied them.

“Now, what was it you wanted to talk about concerning Obi-Wan?”

Fives frowned. “Uh, well, the kid’s been around for a bit, and we all saw how he acted during the battle. . .”

The Master just nodded, but said nothing. Fives sighed, “we were just concerned, is all, sir. Obi-Wan’s supposed to be fourteen, almost fifteen, yet he acts more like a Clone Commander than he does a kid-”

“And this is different from Commander Tano, sir.” Echo cut in. “The war had already started before she was assigned to the 501st. She was at least somewhat prepared, or at least aware of her position as a Padawan in this war.” He grimaced and shot an apologetic look towards Fives. “Er, sorry Fives.”

Rex just rolled his eyes and sighed. “What we’re getting at sir, is that we’re just concerned about Obi-Wan’s position. It’s clear to us that the kid’s got some battle training or some kind of- of, instructions in leading and planning.”

“You noticed that too, huh?” Commander Ponds winced and shook his head. “It’s unnatural, is what that is. He may brush it off with Temple game nonsense, but he’s too comfortable and too experienced.” Ponds shivered and looked at his General with almost a pleading look. “Something  _ happened  _ to him. He’s way too young to have that kind of look in his eyes, sir.”

Sometime, when they were talking, Master Windu had closed his eyes, shadows seeming to grow darker under his eyes as the Master clenched his hands into fists. He was so still that Anakin nearly flinched when Master Windu stood up and walked back into his kitchen.

Bewildered, he could only exchange confused glances with the clones, before outright gaping as the Jedi brought back a large glass of whiskey and a few glasses. He settled the glasses in front of them and started pouring.

Anakin could only numbly hold the glass between his fingers as he watched Master Windu drink half his cup before settling back into his chair with a disgruntled sigh. 

He sipped at the alcohol.

Mace Windu settled his glass on the table with a clink, and sighed.

“Motherfucker.”

If he had been drinking his glass, Anakin no doubt would have snorted out the whiskey. “Master!”

Fives, who had been drinking, merely choked.

Ponds shot his General a wry, but no less worried, grin. “That bad, sir?”

Master Windu snorted and gazed longingly at his glass. “Let’s just say, that if Obi-Wan wanted to, I wouldn’t exactly stop him from throwing the Council around in the salle. I’d actually probably help him punt Master Yoda off a balcony.”

“ _ Master Windu. _ ” He probably sounded like a strangled bantha, but Anakin was more than shocked. How do you even respond to that?!

“The Council isn’t above mistakes, Skywalker.” Windu shrugged. “And we definitely made a mistake with Jinn and Obi-Wan.”

“Sir?” Rex questioned.

The Jedi sighed and shot Anakin a look. “I don’t know what Obi-Wan’s told you of his relationship with Qui-Gon bu-”

“He’s told me nothing.” He couldn’t help but say bitterly.

Master Windu nodded, resigned. “Yes, I suspected as much.” He grimaced. “You were lucky to have him as your Master, Skywalker. He loves you.”

To his shame, Anakin’s knee jerk reaction was to immediately refute it and bark out how Obi-Wan didn’t. But he did. Obi-Wan does love him. He knows that now, it was just unfortunate that he hadn’t always been able to see it. Looking back on everything now, it seemed so obvious.

He nodded. “He does. I love him too.”

“We know. Everyone knows.” Master Windu grinned a bit at that, but it was fleeting, and that resigned and repentant look returned. “Unfortunately, Obi-Wan’s time as Qui-Gon’s padawan wasn’t as yours was with him.”

“How do you mean?” Rex leaned forward, lips pursed tightly as he regarded the General.

“I cannot say much, that’s Obi-Wan’s right to tell, but his apprenticeship was always tense. How the council handled it,” Master Windu hesitated, “well, let’s just say that we should have protected Obi-Wan more. We should have done better.”

All of them stiffened. What was Master Windu saying?

“Did,” Rex started, “was Obi-Wan ever- was he hurt?”

“As far as we know, no, not physically.”

“As far as you  _ know _ ?” Fives hissed. “What happened?”

Mace sighed, reaching over and drinking the rest of his glass. Anakin followed suit, relishing in how the alcohol burned down his throat.

Commander Ponds hesitated, before grimacing and knocking back his own drink, draining it in only a few gulps and setting it down with a harsh clink. “General, what happened?”

“Melida/Daan happened.” Master Windu said. “This was back in the beginning of their relationship together as Master and Apprentice. Master Tahl, a woman that Master Jinn had loved dearly, had been stranded on a planet that had been at war for centuries. She was captured and held by the Daan clan, and Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi were sent to retrieve her.”

Fives’ grip on his own glass was so tight that Anakin was worried it would shatter. “And then what? Did they get stuck there too?”

Windu shook his head, a dark grin settling over his face. He looked down at his glass. “Worse.” He muttered. “Originally, there were only two clans involved in the war, the Melida and the Daan, but a third force joined in.”

Hardcase’s brows furrowed. “What was the third?”

“They called themselves, The Young.”

_ Oh shit.  _

Anakin’s skin prickled, the hairs on the back of his neck and arms rising as he caught onto the implications. 

Fives finally crushed his glass.

“ _ What? _ ”

Master Windu breathed in deeply. “Children. Children from both clans were tired of the constant fighting, they ran from their respective families and joined together. They called to the Republic for help, but only when Master Tahl got captured did they reach out to the Jedi.” He paused and breathed in again, settling himself. “When Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi arrived, they begged for their aid, and Obi-Wan, always wanting to help, begged Qui-Gon to stay. The Young had helped them rescue Master Tahl, and of course, Obi-Wan just had to make friends.” Mace smiled sardonically.

Force. He was going to be sick.

“So they stayed?” Fives’ voice wavered as he asked.

Mace laughed, and Anakin winced at how cold it sounded. “No. Jinn loved Tahl, and she was injured, she couldn’t receive the help she needed on Melida/Daan. But Obi-Wan wanted to help. They fought over it.”

No. No, Master Windu-

“They fought?” Rex practically whispered.

Anakin suddenly found himself pinned under the Master’s cold, warning gaze. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the rising panic in his chest. 

“This is why we warn against attachment, in the Order.” Master Windu said. “We are allowed to love, encouraged to, really. But we must be wary of attachment. Attachment for a Jedi could lead to very, very bad decisions.”

No. He felt chilled. No, Master Qui-Gon would never have. . . 

“Jinn was very attached to Tahl. His love for her blinded his judgement.”

No-

“Surely, he loved Obi-Wan too right?” Hardcase called out, almost frantically. His face was pale as he stared at the Jedi Master’s sorrowful expression. 

Windu closed his eyes and hung his head. “That early in their relationship? No. Jinn wasn’t able to love Obi-Wan just yet. In the end, Jinn returned to Coruscant without his Padawan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was left to fight a war between children and their parents for nearly a year.” He sighed. “He lost so much during that time. Friends, he held as they died.”

_ No. _

“How- how old was he.” Fives choked out.

“. . .”

“How  _ old  _ was he!” He shot out of his seat, and it was only due to Ponds and Echo latching onto his arms that stopped him from doing something he might regret.

“He was thirteen then, and celebrated his fourteenth birthday in trenches and sewers as he ordered children to fight. He celebrated his fourteenth birthday successfully orchestrating a peace treaty between the Melida and the Daan.” Through gritted teeth, Master Windu spoke. “He was fourteen when he held the girl he loved as she died in his arms, and everything they had worked for fell apart because a traitor believed that the Melida and the Daan hadn’t suffered enough.”

Like his strings were cut, Fives collapsed back onto the sofa.

Anakin shut his eyes, and behind them, saw the after image of a battlefield. 

Nield.

Cerasi.

Kade.

Ben.

_ Ben.  _

Therra's sad smile flashed by in his mind. _"Terrible. . . isn't it."_ She had said.

He choked on a sob, unknowingly drawing all attention to himself.

“Skywalker.” He heard Master Windu say softly.

Anakin shook his head and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, leaning forward across his knees. He searched the Force for answers. How could Qui-Gon have done that! What- what in the Universe was he thinking! Obi-Wan would never have just left him alone like that!

The Force seemed to croon in his ear, apologies and whispers of comfort. He shook his head. No. Nonononono-

_ Cerasi.  _

He cringed.

_ A blaster shot. _

_ Screams. _

_ Love.  _

“Skywalker-”

“Cerasi.” He interrupted, his voice choked as he forced the name out of his mouth.

He felt Master Windu’s shock in the Force, and he forced down another sob. “How did you-”

“Obi-Wan loved her.” He interrupted again. “He loved her, didn’t he. And she died.” Anakin looked up through blurry eyes at Mace. The man nodded.

“He did. She loved him too.”

He chuckled and slumped back in his seat. Force.

“He was Ben.  _ General  _ Ben.”

“He was.” Master Windu hesitated.  “Obi-Wan _is._ " He amended.

And wasn’t that just the cherry on top, that after all this time, Obi-Wan had to be a General once again.


	11. Aftermath

Mace sighed, watching as Skywalker and his clones left the room. Ponds stayed on the sofa, cradling his empty glass as he stared despondently at his hands. He reached for the bottle still on the table and poured more into his own glass before pouring more into his Commander’s. Ponds immediately knocked his back. Mace followed suit. 

“. . . That really happened, sir?”

He closed his eyes, regret flaring deep in his chest before he released it gently into the Force. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you stop it.” Ponds’ voice was hoarse, and he refused to look up. “Why didn’t anyone investigate? Surely, you had to have known- I mean, he was just a kid.”

 _Why didn’t we, indeed._ Mace thought. He shook his head.

“Truthfully, Commander? I have no clue.”

“Respectfully, sir, that sounds like osik.”

Mace forced a laugh, tipping his drink in a salute before knocking the rest back. The alcohol burned and it felt good. 

“I was on the Council at that time, and looking back on it, I cannot say what stopped us from hopping in a ship and bringing him back home as soon as we heard Jinn’s report. Something like that had never happened before. A few Masters may, in a bout of confusion, accidentally leave their Padawan on a planet, but for no more than a few minutes before realizing and immediately returning to retrieve them. In all my years as a Jedi, there’s never been a situation quite like what had happened between Jinn and Kenobi.” Mace gave a rueful smirk at Ponds as he filtered the memories in his mind. “It never occurred to us that something may have happened. For some Force forsaken reason, none of us, in the entire council, thought twice about the situation. Perhaps we were just too trusting of Jinn to truly question what he had done. Or perhaps, it was the _‘will of the Force.’_ ” He muttered bitterly.

Ponds took a moment, sitting silently in thought, before he finally looked up at Mace. In his eyes, he could see conflict and determination. 

“Maybe it was.” Replied the Commander, with the same tone of bitterness that Mace found a strange camaraderie in. “I know you, General. I know you, and I know that you never would have left behind a child behind. Not like Jinn did. You probably would have fought tooth and nail if it were not for an influence.”

Mace snorted at that and nodded, remembering with a satisfying fondness the feeling of the man’s nose breaking under his fist. “I did indeed punch him in the face after that stunt when Obi-Wan was returned to the Temple.” He sighed and shook his head, his chest aching with regret for how things had played out for the young man that he had grown to be good friends with. He scoffed, “and of course, because he has the worst luck in existence, things just couldn’t go easy for Obi-Wan.”

“What do you mean, sir?”

Mace grimaced but didn’t look away from Ponds. No, this needed to be said, not many left on the Council were willing to admit what they had done wrong, and perhaps that is arrogance or foolishness, or maybe both. But no, it needed to be put out in the open. “After he returned to the Temple, the Council found it fit to put him on probation- to heal.” He interrupted himself when Ponds looked ready to object. “We put him on probation to heal, to stay in the Temple and acclimate with his friends and seek physical and mental care, though we should have been more sensitive to the situation. Should have been more attentive.” Mace sighed.

“It leaked from the Council chambers that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be leaving the Temple for a few months, but the Jedi didn’t see it as a way to heal. When Obi-Wan was left on Melida/Daan, no one else knew _why_ he left, none even knew that the planet was at war. They just heard that a newly accepted Padawan had left the Order. There. . . was some prejudice against him when he returned, and he was isolated for some time.” He admitted with a heavy heart. “Worse, Jinn refused to take him back as his apprentice. Instead, Jinn took interest in another initiate, Bant. She was- and still is- a very close friend of Obi-Wan. For the longest time, he blamed himself for what happened between himself and Qui-Gon, and even though it hurt, he did his best to remain positive and happy for his friend. He’s always been selfless, especially at the expense of himself for others.”

Ponds looked horrified at this revelation. “That’s- that’s _terrible._ After everything, and Jinn doesn’t even take Kenobi back? He turns his attentions towards his _friend?_ ” He shook his head, “that’s a _dick_ move.”

Mace snorted but nodded in agreement. “Yes. And to believe things just kept getting worse.”

“ _Worse?_ ”

“A Darksider tried to take the life of Master Yoda.” He said. “Xanatos: former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn, and the reason why that man hadn’t wanted to take Obi-Wan as a Padawan.”

“Sounds like all three of them had history.”

Mace grimaced. “Yes, but it’s not my place to talk about their Lineage.”

“Of course, sir,” Ponds assured. “The. . . attempt on General Yoda’s life?” He prompted instead, and Mace felt a flare of affection towards the man.

“Xanatos had made his way into our home with the help of an Initiate, Bruck Chun, and they had bombed part of the Temple to cause a distraction. Now, I don’t know the whole of it, but I do know that Obi-Wan had stumbled upon Bruck when he had grown worried for Bant, who he hadn’t seen or heard from and was worried about.” He sighed, remembering the horror he had felt when the events were relayed to him. “Bruck had chained her to the bottom of one of the pools. Now, as a Mon Calamari, she could hold her breath for a long time, but she was young and panicked. She was running out of time. Bruck was the only one who held the key for her chains, and desperate to save his friend, Obi-Wan had engaged in combat with him. In the end, Bruck had fallen from the top one of the waterfalls. He died on impact.”

Ponds’ face was pale and his eyes were wide in horror. “That-” he started shakily, and cut himself off. “Force. And Obi-Wan?”

“He blamed himself for Bruck’s death.” Mace murmured. “It doesn’t end there, and I’d rather not divulge too deep in Obi-Wan’s Lineage history, but Jinn did end up taking Obi-Wan back as his Padawan. Though, needless to say, while there were those who understood what had transpired, there were a small few that believed Obi-Wan responsible for what happened to Bruck.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Ponds protested, lurching forward and slamming his empty cup on the table in his rage. “He’s just a kid! And what else was he supposed to do, stand there and let his friend drown!?”

Unwillingly, Mace felt his lips twitch up in a smile at Ponds’ reaction. “I agree, it was hardly fair to blame him, but that was in the past.” He sighed and rubbed at his face, weariness sapping away his strength as his exhaustion weighed on him. “And now that trauma’s all fresh in his mind.” Mace muttered.

Ponds froze, his face somehow growing even paler as he remembered just how old Obi-Wan now was. Fourteen, nearly fifteen. 

“Fuck.”

Mace nodded. “Fuck, indeed.”

With a tortured moan, Ponds buried his head in his hands. “How are we supposed to help him through this? We’re at war, and for him it’s barely been a year since he last fought. . .” Ponds full bodied flinched and he hunched over himself even more. “Kark, General, he’s just a kid now.”

“And we still need him.” Mace finally said, though it was not said lightly.

His Commander jerked, pulling himself upright as he stared at him in shock. And anger. “Sir,” Ponds choked out, “you can’t be serious.”

“I wish I wasn’t, but you saw him on the Bridge.” Mace closed his eyes and shook his head. “Besides, Obi-Wan would never want to stay behind. If we tried to leave him at the Temple, he’d try to sneak onto someone else’s ship, or even get himself in more trouble somehow on Coruscant. No, we have to keep an eye on him. Obi-Wan has to stay with us.” Mace said softly.

Ponds grimaced but nodded. He knew second hand from both Mace himself and the other clones that Obi-Wan didn’t have a selfish bone in his body, and that he had an unfortunate hobby for landing himself in dangerous situations. 

Mace sent his Commander a grateful look and stood. “I know all of this was hard to hear, but I must remind you that you cannot treat Obi-Wan any differently. I fear that I may have breached his trust by telling you all these things.” He huffed and sent Ponds a small grin. “But, I also trust you to be able to handle yourself, and now that you know what you do, I can trust you in making sure that Obi-Wan stays safe. You’re a good man, Ponds, and I thank you for your concern over him.”

He watched as determination lit in the man’s eyes as he soluted. “Of course, General. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Mace nodded, content that his Commander will do his best. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. “I know you will.” 

The man visibly brightened in pride at the praise. Mace chuckled and made his way towards his door, his hand still on Ponds’ shoulder. “Come now, Commander, we only have an hour before we touch down on Coruscant. Let’s make sure Skywalker and the rest haven’t set anything on fire in the time we were gone.”

Ponds laughed as they entered the hallways of _The Negotiator._ “Of course, sir.”

* * *

Entering the hangar of the ship, Mace pushed down a sigh as he spotted Skywalker and a few of the others talking quietly in a corner, throwing concerned looks at the other end of the hangar. Where Obi-Wan and Padawan Tano were talking.

He shot Ponds a meaningful look before making his way over towards Skywalker and his group, trusting that his Commander would make his way towards Obi-Wan to hopefully distract what was happening over here. Thankfully, Ponds got the hint as Mace felt his Commander’s warm presence leave his side.

“General Windu!” Mace quirked a brow when Captain Rex stood abruptly, effectively cutting off whatever Fives had been saying. “Sir, if I may, what are you doing here?”

 _Wow, they’re bad at being inconspicuous._ Mace thought in amusement. _Maybe we should incorporate learning how to lie in their training._

“We should be landing within the hour, Captain.” He answered. He narrowed his eyes on Skywalker, watching as the young Knight wilted a bit guiltily under his gaze. “Though, I do need to speak to all of you about something, concerning Kenobi.”

That grabbed their attention. Immediately, all five of them stiffened in their seat, a hint of wariness creeping into their eyes as they turned to face him. Skywalker, frowned. “There anything else we need to know?”

Mace wanted to tell them everything. He wanted to air the dirty laundry that’s been stockpiling ever since Jinn took on Kenobi all those years ago. He desperately wanted to help his friend, who was now young and hurting and was more than likely, going to be all the more traumatized at the end of all of this. 

_No._

The Force whispered.

_Not yet._

And now Mace wanted to tell the Force where it could stick it. Like hell! Not yet, what does that even mean?

 _Change._ It whispered.

That was not what he asked.

 _Change._ It promised.

Change what? What was changing? What was coming?

The Force didn’t reply.

How kriffing helpful.

Mace sighed. “No. I wanted to talk to you about how you should handle things with Obi-Wan.”

“Handle things, sir?”

“How you interact with him now that you know.” He said. “He can’t know that you know.”

Skywalker shifted, crossing his arms as he looked across the Hangar towards the teenagers. “And why is that?”

Dear Force, how did Obi-Wan handle this one? “It’s still too soon for him. He’s turning fifteen soon, that only puts it 8 months ago if I remember correctly.”

Hardcase made a startled noise next to him. “That soon?”

“Yes.” _Not to mention all the other shit he went through,_ he didn’t say. “And now he’s back in the thick of it. It’s going to be hard on him, though, he’s not going to let anyone know it.”

Skywalker and the Captain seemed surprised at that and exchanged confused looks at each other. “What do you mean?”

“He’s not going to want to let anyone know how he really is, Obi-Wan’s been that way for a while, since he was a kid.” Mace shook his head. “Regretfully, that was part of the Council’s doing. We couldn’t protect him enough, he was supposed to be our responsibility as well as Jinn’s responsibility, and you now know how he handled that. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had picked up an unhealthy sense of independence from his time with Qui-Gon, and I fear that it’s going to be impeding how we help him now.”

Fives grimaced. “Well, that ruins our plan.”

Mace raised a brow at the trooper. “And what was your plan?”

With a sheepish chuckle, Skywalker replied. “Uh, burrito wrap Obi-Wan in several blankets and cuddle him?”

He blinked.

Huh.

Well. . .

“Hmm, maybe save that for later when he’s more comfortable with you.” He watched in amusement as all five of them lit up in the Force with excitement. “Still, remember what I said, don’t overwhelm him.” Mace gave a pointed look at Skywalker.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it Master.” The other Jedi grinned, “we can be lowkey.”

“I’d really rather you not phrase it that way.” He deadpanned, then he shook his head in exasperation. “Alright, we’ll be landing in less than five minutes, get comfortable.”

“Padawan Tano, Obi-Wan,” Mace greeted, “excited to be back at the Temple?”

The girl shrugged and gave him a short bow. “Master Windu, and honestly? Yeah. I know we weren’t out long, much shorter than the campaigns really, but I still missed it.” She smiled.

Somewhere inside his chest, a part of him grieved as she mentioned the war campaigns she had been on with such a blasé attitude. Instead, he nodded back. “I agree, hopefully we’ll stay here for a bit longer before being sent out.” He looked down at Obi-Wan and grinned a bit. “I’ll imagine that your situation would be a good way to go about that.”

The kid grinned back a bit. “I do imagine that being reverted back into a teen would cause quite the stir. I’ll do my best to make sure we stay grounded for a bit more than a tenday.” The familiar spark of mischief in Obi-Wan’s eyes only made that grief sharper. When was the last time his friend had looked like that? When was the last time Obi-Wan had looked relaxed, the last time he hadn’t looked like he had the weight of the Universe on his shoulders as he drew up plan after plan for the war and paper after paper for his troops in a bid to get them rights and citizenship. When was the last time he had acted like a Jedi and not a General?

Mace didn’t voice any of these thoughts, all too aware that that time had died when the war was born. Maybe even a bit before that. Obi-Wan had always taken on too much just to help others.

The ship jolted as they finally landed, the Hangar bursting with activity as the troopers ran around to start unloading. Mace hummed as he watched the doors open.

He turned to look back at Obi-Wan and ached at the too haunted eyes set in a too young face.

“Well, Obi-Wan, we’re home.”


	12. Meet Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha sorry it took so long!

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Skyguy and the other troopers by him as they walked beside Master Windu and Obi-Wan. Hmm, they  _ know  _ something. Skyguy was steadfastly avoiding her eye contact. Rex shot her a nervous grin.

Oh they  _ definitely  _ know something. 

She huffed as they descended from the ship. Force help her, come on Skyguy! Throw her a bone here! Well, at least she wasn’t the only one annoyed at how those five were acting. Commander Cody and her exchanged  _ looks.  _ As Obi-Wan’s commander, he should be privy to whatever they know too, and  _ she’s  _ Master Kenobi’s grandpadawan! Shouldn’t she know whatever they’ve found out! Especially if it could help them out in the long run. Urgh!

Ahsoka was so caught up in her thoughts that she would have run straight into Skyguy if Cody hadn’t caught her arm. Oops. She sent him a grin as thanks before peering around her Master- oh.

Master Plo and Master Fisto were there. They bowed in greeting and she muffled a giggle as Master Plo gave her a little wave.

Master Windu said, “I see you got that report.”

Both Masters nodded. “Yes, it’s not everyday where you find out a fellow Council Member got turned into a kid.” Master Fisto grinned.

Amusement filled the Force when Obi-Wan made a startled noise and peered up at the three Jedi with wide eyes. “I was on the Council?”

Plo laughed and bowed his head, “yes, you were Young Kenobi.” He straightened and looked towards the rest of them, dismissing the rest of the troopers except for the Commanders. “Now, come. The Council awaits.”

“It’s… very quiet now.” Obi-Wan murmured, glancing around the halls as they walked through the Temple. Knowing eyes sent shivers up her spine when he glanced at her for a moment. “Very empty.”

None of them said anything, and the silence cut through her as sharp as any blade. Master Plo sighed. “Yes, many of us are away on campaigns or relief missions. We haven’t had the time or resources to regroup.” He omitted what they all knew. Some Jedi would just never make it back to the Temple.

Obi-Wan nodded, though by the slight slump to his shoulders, Ahsoka had a feeling that he knew what wasn’t said anyways. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Masters Plo and Fisto sat in their chairs. The two empty seats only more pronounced as Master Windu and Obi-Wan stood with Ahsoka, Skyguy, and their Commanders. 

Master Yoda tapped his gimmer stick against the floor. “Welcome you back, this Order does, Young Kenobi. But relay events you shall, Master Mace, hmm.”

And Master Windu did. By the end of it, most of the council members were leaning forward in their seats, a look of deep concentration on their face as they went over the information provided to them. With a nod from Master Yoda, Master Windu sat down in his own seat.

“Hmm,” Master Yoda stared at Obi-Wan, “strange this is. Remember any of this do you, Young Kenobi?”

There was a moment’s hesitation as he considered the question, before he sighed. “Not entirely, Masters. There was some familiarity to what Master Windu said, though anything clearer than recognition eludes me.”

“Recognize?” Skyguy asked.

Obi-Wan shot him a  _ look _ . Ahsoka snickered, he looked so much like his older self when he did that. “Yes, Knight Skywalker. You are all…” he looked around at them, “familiar to me. If I did not recognize that, then chances are, I would have tried to escape the ship as soon as possible.”

Anakin peered back at him skeptically. “I know my Master, and he may be good, but you’re also barely fifteen. I kind of doubt that you’d been able to leave the ship.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too certain.” To her surprise, Master Windu spoke up with a hint of a smile. “I’ve seen him grow up, the odds may be stacked against him, but he would have gotten farther than we would have expected.”

With a snort, Master Yoda drew all attention back to him. “Off topic we are, a question I shall like to ask.”

“Of course Master.”

“Hmm, remain with the army you wish to, Obi-Wan? Mentioned to us, that that is something you wish.” 

_ What?  _

His expression resolute in his decision, he nodded. “Yes, Master Yoda.”

“Wish to fight, do you?” The Grandmaster almost looked… sad, as he said it, his ears drooping slightly as he spoke. “Aid us in this war, you do?”

At the mention of war, Obi-Wan stiffened, before he nodded again. “Yes, Master.”

Master Fisto’s tresses curled in obvious displeasure. “And if we were to object? Young Kenobi, understand that we do not make this decision lightly.”

Obi-Wan nodded, recognizing the Master’s words and concerns. “Permission to speak freely, Masters?”

“Granted, Young Kenobi.” Master Plo encouraged.

“You are already sending new Padawans to the front.” There was a barely perceptible flinch in the Force at that, but if Obi-Wan felt it, then he did not show it. “What difference is there with me? The Temple is stagnant, Masters, and the Force is clouded. You need everyone you can to end this war.”

With a hum, Master Mundi leant back in his chair, hands gracefully folded in his lap. “Careful, Young Kenobi, I sense arrogance in your words.”

Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan stared at the Master considerately, though it was clear that he took no offence. “Experience, Master, is merely what I claim. We are at war, and there are Padawans sent to fight in the thick of it. Why not send me as well?”

_ Experience? What does he mean?  _ Ahsoka exchanged glances with Cody, knowing already that Anakin and Rex seemed to already have the information that they weren’t given yet. Commander Ponds even seemed to know, given by how stiffly he stood and how his expression soured.

Master Yoda sighed. “To win a war, not easy it is.”

Obi-Wan smiled, and the sight of it chilled Ahsoka to her very bones.

“No one ever really wins a war, great grandmaster.” He murmured. “It’s just a matter of who survives, in the end.”

All of them except Obi-Wan were dismissed, who was staying behind to talk with Masters Plo, Windu, and Yoda.

Not one to wait, Ahsoka whirled on her Master and shoved her finger into his chest as soon as they stepped out of the Chambers. “Okay, what are you, Rex, and Commander Ponds hiding- and don’t say that you don’t know what I’m talking about!” She interrupted firmly before Anakin could open his mouth. “You know something! It’s only fair that Cody and I should know too!”

If she were in a better mood, she would have found pleasure in watching her Master open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. He glanced at ponds and gestured to her and Cody. “Er, should we tell them?”

Commander Ponds looked equally as lost, eyes flickering between the both of them in apprehension. On some level, Ahsoka knew that it was unfair to ask this of them, but they did still need to know. 

“ _ Vod- _ ” Cody stated firmly, eyes blaring with the strength and conviction of a  _ star _ , “if you’re keeping information from me, about my General, that could possibly harm him if I didn’t know about it, that’s on your head.”

_ Haha, holy kriff.  _ She thought.  _ Master Obi-Wan’s Commander is scary.  _

That seemed to break Commander Ponds’ resolve, the man deflating with a sigh and shake of his head. “Alright, alright. Come on though, this isn’t something to be said in the open like this.”

Rex sighed, “yeah. When we’re done, I’ll help you find an empty training room. You’re gonna want to fight something when we’re done talking.”

Ahsoka shared a look of alarm with Cody.

She cleared her throat, “umm, just how bad is this? On a scale of one to ten?”

Skyguy groaned, frown placed firmly on his face as he glared down at his feet. “Honestly, Snips, a karking twelve.”

_ Oh,  _ she frowned.  _ Oh shit. _

* * *

“WHAT THE KRIFF!”

She stood so fast that her chair flew back, falling over with such force she was surprised it didn’t break, or at the very least, puncture a hole into the wall where it crashed into. Cody wasn’t much better. Ahsoka could feel the  _ furygriefmurderousintent  _ in the Force once Ponds stopped talking.

All three of them grimaced and Ponds sighed, “that’s what General Windu said. General Kenobi was stuck fighting a guerilla war with children when he was thirteen. That trauma’s only a year old now.”

Cody breathed out sharply, his face stone cold as he stood. “I’m going to go destroy something.” The coldness of his voice and the absolute rage she could feel in the Force around him would have sent chills down her spine if it weren’t for the fact that she was feeling the same.

Rex nodded, understanding as he gazed at the both of them. “Yeah, let’s find some droids for you two to decimate.”

With a forced smile, Ahsoka followed him out of the meditation room they had managed to snag to have their conversation. “Big word for you Rex. You look it up?”

“Aw, you hurt my feelings Commander.”

She found herself doing moving meditation with her Master after only half an hour of training against some droids, her anger making her unbalanced as she moved and parried around blaster bolts that ended up hitting her arms or legs, more often than not. She’s been meditating for nearly two hours now, and Cody’s stopped tearing apart the few punching bags they had in the salles a half hour ago. He’s been talking to Rex since, with Ponds having left to attend to Master Windu at the beginning. 

“You want to sit down now, Snips?”

She shook herself out of her thoughts and sighed, relaxing sore arms as she nodded to her Master. “Yeah, Skyguy. I think I’m okay now.”

He smiled and settled his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently as they settled themselves down on the mats. “That’s good, Ahsoka, I was getting worried there.”

She chuckled tiredly and leant back. “Thanks for that Master, just- I can’t believe Master Jinn would do something like that.” Even now, there was a flare of anger that she released into the Force immediately. “You would never do anything remotely like that, and Master Obi-Wan certainly wouldn’t, I can’t even  _ think  _ of anyone else who’s capable of something like that.” She sighed and let her head fall against his shoulder. “Just, it makes me angry.”

Her head rose and fell as he sighed, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her more firmly against him. “Yeah, I get that Snips.” he chuckled bitterly. After a few moments, he spoke again, though there was a hesitance that Ahsoka picked up on that seemed so unlike her Master. “You know, for the longest time, I thought Qui-Gon was a hero.” 

Anakin fell silent again, and Ahsoka let him gather his thoughts. She knew about her Master’s background, maybe not all the details, but she knew that he was a slave, that Master Jinn had freed him from slavery when he was a child, and he had died not too soon after. 

“Sometimes, in my darkest moments, I would think about what it would have been like if Qui-Gon were my Master instead of Obi-Wan.”

She tensed, shocked at what Anakin had just revealed to her. He did? She… couldn’t even imagine what it would have been like if she didn’t have Master Obi-Wan as her grandmaster, and from what she had just learned, she didn’t think she’d be too excited at having Jinn as his replacement.

He sighed and rested his head against hers, picking up her conflicted feelings and rubbing her arm in a silent show of comfort. “I’m not proud of it.” She could tell that he wasn’t, the regret in his voice so potent that she could almost taste it. “It was just- for the longest time, he was a hero to me. He  _ freed  _ me from slavery, he told me that I could be a Jedi. I… worshipped him, practically. Qui-Gon was, everything I thought a Jedi was. What a Jedi should be.” Anakin whispered.

“And the stories Obi-Wan told me never lead on to the fact that he wasn’t. There’s a part of me that doesn’t want to believe it, that doesn’t want to believe that Jinn could have abandoned Obi-Wan like that. The boy from Tatooine wants to hold onto that image, that hero worship, even after everything I heard. But I won’t. I know better.” He said. “I know better.”

Ahsoka stayed silent. She knew that it was better to leave him to think about all this for himself, he was still dealing with this like she was. He’s only had a few hours since he’d heard all this himself, and now is the only time he’s actually processed it. She leaned into his side more, and smiled as Anakin squeezed her a bit in comfort before relaxing again. This moment between them, was a rare instance of vulnerability that she rarely got to see during the war. And it felt nice.

She let herself go into the Force and closed her eyes, falling into meditation as she began to process the information she’s been given as well. Ahsoka nearly sighed. No wonder her grandmaster was so stressed, he’s fought in a war before, and now he’s having to fight in another one. That’s just… so unfair. 

_ Life isn’t fair,  _ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Master Obi-Wan echoed in the back of her mind,  _ that’s why it’s up to us to make it fair.  _

Yeah, if only it were that easy.

Opening her eyes, she watched Cody and Rex half heartedly. They were having their own conversation, and if she wanted to, she could choose to listen in. Tempting, but also a dick move. If there was one thing Skyguy and Master Obi-Wan taught her, it was not to be a dick. Well… when it wasn’t necessary. She had it on good authority from the both of them that if she was in an uncomfortable situation and the person was being a dick to her, she could be a dick right back. Ahsoka watched as Cody and Rex glanced in their direction before getting up, each clone sending them soft smiles before they left.

She sighed. “Who else was told about this, Skyguy?”

“Other than us? Fives, Echo, and Hardcase. Why?”

“No reason. Just wanted to know.” Which was true. She felt him bob his head in a nod against her lekku. Ahsoka felt tired. Everything that had happened, was finally catching up to her. 

She woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder lightly.

“-soka? Ahsoka.”

“Wha. . ?” She opened her eyes, squinting at the light that dared to shine so brightly in her sleep induced haze. Finally, the blurry figure in front of her began to clear as she blinked awake. “Obi-Wan?”

The other smiled lightly at her and stood up, offering her a hand. “You seem like you slept well.”

She took his hand, stretching and sighing in relief as her back popped. “You could say that.” Looking around, she tensed a bit once she saw Master Windu. Smiling nervously, she bowed. “Er, hello Master.”

He merely raised a brow, but her relief, he didn’t chastise her for sleeping on the mats. “Padawan Tano. Seems like you take after your Master quite a bit.” 

She glanced down, stifling a giggle at how Skyguy starfished across the mats, snoring slightly and very clearly still deeply asleep. “Apologies, Master. Won’t happen again.”

Heat rising to her cheeks, she ducked her head as Master Windu chuckled. “It’s alright, Padawan, we’ve had a trying week.” He bowed his head and settled a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “now, I can imagine you’re hungry. Wake your Master, and we’ll get something to eat.”

“Of course Master.” Ahsoka stared down at Skyguy, who should be described more as comatose than merely asleep. She sighed. “Come on Master, time to wake up,”

In the end, it ended up with her falling down across his stomach to wake him up, much to her embarrassment since she could sense Obi-Wan’s and Master Windu’s obvious delight at the action. And even then, she had to drag her Master most of the way there, steering him clear of things he’d either trip over or crash into. 

“So, what are we doing now?” She asked, sitting herself down beside Anakin and poking at her plate of food. “Are we staying at the Temple?”

Master Windu sighed, sliding Obi-Wan a plate. “The Council agrees that we need a few days off from the front, but we can’t guarantee anything more than a week.”

She nodded, chewing silently as she went over what he said. Oh, right. She directed her stare at Obi-Wan, who only raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re going to be joining us then? In the war effort?” And that stung her like nothing else, talking about how he’d have to continue fighting after realizing that he’d fought in one war already.

He only shrugged. “The council and I came to an agreement. As long as another Councilor is there, then I’ll be allowed to join in on campaigns.”

“Yes, we figured that would be the best way to keep an eye on you.”

“Really, Master Windu, what trouble do you think I could find on Coruscant without you there?” She snorted at Obi-Wan’s innocent expression. If Ahsoka didn’t already know that he was being a little shit, she probably  _ would  _ have fallen for it. She had to learn how to do that.

To his credit, Master Windu only sighed. “Honestly Kenobi. But yes, and we figured that due to the bonds you and your Master share with him, it’d be better for him to join the 501st, the 212th will obviously be with you as well.”

That makes sense, Master Obi-Wan joined them frequently before as well. She nodded, “of course, Master Windu. What Counselors should we expect when we next leave for a campaign?”

“Myself, for one.” He replied, “as well as Master Plo or Master Fisto if I am unavailable.” Master Windu glanced down at Obi-Wan for a second before looking back up at her. “Though, I wouldn’t be surprised if Master Vos or Knights Reeft and Muln manage to tag along as well sometime.”

_ Muln? Reeft?  _

Obi-Wan certainly knew those names since he perked up in his seat, eyes wide with a little grin on his face. “They’re here?”

“Yes, I got a report from them both a few hours ago that they were in Temple.” Master Windu replied gently. “They’re currently being held up at the Halls of Healing for a check up, but I imagine that Vos is around here somewhere.”

“Is there anything else we need to discuss, Master?”

He’d never admit it, but Ahsoka watched in awe as the usually stern Master of the Order melted under Obi-Wan’s unrelenting wide eyes and hopeful smile. “No, not currently. You may find them, but only after you finish eating.” Master Windu stated. 

Clearly taking that as a challenge, Obi-Wan dug into his plate. 

Ahsoka laughed. Who knew her grandmaster was such a cute kid?

“Skyguy, what do you want to- oh.” She chuckled, watching her Master snooze with his face planted in his rice. “Oh, Skyguy, what am I going to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vod- Brother
> 
> \---  
> You didn't think I'd go this entire fic without somehow writing Obi-Wan's friends into it did you?


	13. Custody Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men

Mace was finding it difficult not to smile at Obi-Wan’s obvious excitement as the two of them made their ways to the Halls of Healing as Padawan Tano led her Master away to sleep in their own rooms. This whole situation seemed rather like a blessing in disguise to him actually. Though, reliving this particular point in Obi-Wan’s life sometimes made it hard to enjoy; especially when he’d straighten his back, pull his hands behind him, and talk to them with such a seriousness that it only reminded Mace of all the horrors he had seen at such a young age.

The remaining Jedi in the Temple they passed all stopped and stared, no doubt entirely baffled as this younger version of Master Kenobi eagerly made his way towards the Halls, dead set on finding his friends. He nodded to a few of them, casting out a slight suggestion in the Force to not pay them any attention. Thankfully, they seemed to get the hint and left them alone. 

Except for one. . .

“Obi-Wan?!”

Considering the circumstances, Mace decided to excuse Vos’ behavior as the Kiffar rushed past him to slide in front of Kenobi. 

“Quinlan!”

Especially if it made his young friend smile like that. 

The Knight was gobsmacked, openly staring at Obi-Wan with such confusion that Mace was tempted to laugh. “H-how. . ?”

Coming to stand behind him, he raised a brow and addressed the kneeling Jedi. “Hello to you too, Knight Vos.”

“Master Windu!” Vos stood abruptly, nearly falling over as he spun around to face him and bowed. “Er, hello.”

Behind the other’s hip, Mace could see Obi-Wan peer around at him, struggling not to laugh at his friend’s misfortune. With a heavy sigh, he deigned to let the slight pass. “It’s quite alright, I understand that this is a very confusing situation.”

Glancing back down at Obi-Wan, Quinlan could only gesture with both hands. “Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that.” The Kiffar laughed, “I heard what happened, but actually _seeing_ it, is, well- something else entirely.”

“Of course. In fact, we were just heading to the Halls. Knights Reeft and Muln are back from their missions and are being seen by Healer Eerin, and Obi-Wan wanted to visit them. If you would like, you could join us.” Mace offered.

Vos snorted, “I wouldn’t mind. Especially if I get to spend time with the squirt.” He reached down to muffle Obi-Wan’s hair, earning an unintelligible shout as he tried to duck out of it. With a huff, he glared up at Vos and whipped around to stare back at Mace. 

“I regret any and all relationships I had with this insufferable man to earn this sort of treatment.” 

Without hesitation, he turned his back on them and began making his way down the Halls. 

“Obi-Wan! You don’t mean that!” Vos whined, giving chase to the hastily retreating figure.

 _Wrinkled._ Mace sighed. _Wrinkles and stress lines, these two are still giving me._

Vos ended up throwing a struggling Obi-Wan over his shoulder and marching into the room where Eerin, Muln, and Reeft were in with a shout. Mace resigned himself to the items that would undoubtedly get broken during this visit.

“The rumors were true! He is a squirt!”

Muln dropped both his jaw and his lightsaber as he stared at the kicking legs of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Holy shit.”

Quinlan laughed and swung the boy around, lifting him up underneath his armpits and making Obi-Wan look like a heavily disgruntled kitten. “Right! But, no, this is him! Look how cute he his, like a Padawan again!”

“What, you offering to be my Master, Quin?” Obi-Wan snarked.

Vos pulled a face and set him down. “No offence, Obes, but I don’t think I’d ever want to be your Master-”

“Great, you already know your lines.”

“-because you always get in trouble! Holy kark, Obi!”

Mace felt his eye twitch at Obi-Wan’s careless shrug. Oh, he could just wring Qui-Gon’s neck for this.

That seemed to strike the rest of them out of their shock. Muln dropped to the floor and flung his arms around the boy, bringing him into a tight hug. Mace noticed with alarm that the Knight was practically sobbing into Obi-Wan’s shoulder-

“You-you’re so _tiny!_ ” He cried out, “so small.”

“Garen! Garen, get off of me!” Obi-Wan struggled, a look of slight panic on his face as he tried to get the crying Jedi off of him. “‘Ren, what the heck!”

Webbed hands wrestled loose Muln’s grasp around the kid and dropped him in Reeft’s waiting arms. “Sorry about that Obi, Garen got drugged and we’re only seeing its effects now.” Bant laughed. “He’ll be okay once we purge it, he’s only high.”

Obi-Wan huffed. “I am _not_ tiny.”

She merely raised a brow. “Obi, you’re shorter than I am, and I’m five foot, five.”

“Barely.”

Mace covered his laugh with a rushed cough, glancing away from Obi-Wan’s glare. He didn’t say anything. Though watching him argue about his height was adorable.

At least he didn’t outright coo at him like Reeft and Vos did.

“Face it, Obi, you’re the short one of the bunch.” Quinlan rested his elbow on Obi-Wan’s head and leaned. “You only get to about five foot, ten. Though really, it’s more like five foot, nine.”

“Ugh! You guys are impossible!”

“You’re five foot, three! You’re the baby in this family, Obi, just let it happen.” Reeft encouraged.

“Bant!”

Mace smiled as they bantered. Healer Eerin caught his eye and smiled. “You can leave now, Master Windu, we’ll take care of him.”

“Of course, and you know my comm if you ever need to reach me. Though, I warn you, I’m not quite that efficient enough to cover up several murders.” He raised a brow and pointedly looked at the three Jedi Knights poking and teasing at Obi-Wan’s small stature. He looked suspiciously close to throwing them out a window.

She laughed and waved him away. “I’ll be sure to contact Master Koon if that should ever happen then.” She bowed, “have a good rest of your day, Master Windu.”

“You as well, Bant.” He chuckled and made his way out of the Halls.

He quickened his pace though once he heard the sound of a body crashing into a wall. If he made it out of here fast enough, he could state that he didn’t know who threw who.

“Obi-Wan! That hurt!”

Nope, he hadn’t heard that. Absolutely not. Obi-Wan who?

Ah, plausible deniability is a beautiful thing.

* * *

Mace was having dinner with Plo in the other Master’s rooms when he next saw the kid.

Plo opened the door with the Force when someone knocked, and let out a little noise of surprise when Obi-Wan immediately stumbled through and shut the door faster than Mace could blink. 

He gave them both a sheepish smile. “Er, hello Masters.”

“This wasn’t what I was expecting when I thought I’d see you next, Young Kenobi.” Plo laughed.

Indeed, Mace was having trouble not to laugh as well. His hair was done up in two braided buns on the side of his head, and they had managed to switch out his tunic for knee-length, white dress with billowing sleeves that stopped a bit past his elbows.

“Ugh, Bant abandoned me and had Garen, Reeft, and Quin take me out of the Halls. They decided to play dress up.” Obi-Wan muttered. “Though, I don’t mind the dress that much.”

“Yes, I can see that and it does look very good on you, Obi-Wan.” Plo said. He patted a space next to him, “come, sit down. We were about to finish up anyways and I could always use friendly company.”

“Oh, are you sure Masters? I don’t want to intrude anymore than I already have.”

Mace chuckled. “No, Plo is right, we’ve just finished. Besides, I’m curious as to how they got that dress?”

Taking that as permission, Obi-Wan grinned and settled himself down between the two of them. “Hmm, Quin had a Padawan and managed to get one of her old dresses. I ran once they started talking about makeup though.” He rolled his eyes.

Plo laughed, “ah, that’s why I thought the dress was familiar. We should probably get you some clothes that actually fit you though. I imagine that walking around for a week in too big tunics wasn’t exactly comfortable?”

“I tripped a lot.”

Mace laughed then. “And somehow, you managed to sneak around the ship without being spotted when you went into hiding.”

He grew delighted as Obi-Wan’s ears turned bright pink and the young one dipped his head. “I still tripped.”

“Hmm, then a shopping trip is in due order.” Plo said, and Mace didn’t miss out on how fond and absolutely gleeful the other sounded. “And if you like the dress that much, we can buy you more.”

“Shopping?” Obi-Wan asked. “We don’t have to do that, Master. I just need some tunics.”

“We don’t know exactly how long you’re going to be like this.” Mace intervened. “You might need some clothes other than Jedi tunics.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan frowned.

Plo sighed and rested his hand on his head, mindful of his hair still braided into buns. “It won’t be permanent, and we will help you adjust. You are not alone.” He said kindly. Patting his head, Plo stood. “Now, I’m going to make tea, and then we’re going to have dinner. You may stay with me tonight, Obi-Wan, and we’ll discuss your situation further tomorrow. Have you considered the position we’ve given you?”

“I- yes, Master. Are you sure that it’s alright?”

“Staying in my rooms, or being the Jedi Council’s Padawan?” Plo called back.

“Both, Master.”

The Kel Dor Master chuckled. “I am quite sure, Young Kenobi. Would you be willing to take up our offer?”

Obi-Wan hesitated, hands twisting the white fabric of the dress as he pondered their offer they had made earlier. “I- think so.” He nodded firmly, and looked at Plo in the kitchen and back at Mace. “Yes. Yes, I’d be honored to be your Padawan, Masters.”

He couldn’t quite dampen the pride and affection that bloomed in his chest at Obi-Wan’s agreement. Mace settled his hand on Ob- his _Padawan’s_ shoulder and smiled. “Well then, I think it’s time we get you a braid.”

* * *

Anakin dreamed that night of a Mando’a word. It glowed, brightly, in the darkness.

_Buirkan_

* * *

The next morning, Mace and Plo marched Obi-Wan out of the Temple and to the more recreational districts of Coruscant, ignoring their Padawan’s objections. Mace would never admit it, but he took an almost gleeful vengeance in spoiling Kenobi. Force knows that the man rarely allowed himself any simple luxuries. Though he still despaired at the three bags they had gotten. To him, it was a measly amount of clothes, but at least Obi-Wan seemed comfortable enough. He hadn’t known the other liked dresses and skirts, but apparently this younger version did, and if their Padawan wanted them, then by Force were they going to get them for him.

Ah, were they comfortable with more masculine pronouns? Were they using the right ones?

“Obi-Wan,” Mace caught his attention once they were safely back in Plo’s quarters. “Are we using the correct pronouns for you? We don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and I hope you know that you can tell us if you go by anything else.”

To his relief, Obi-Wan just shook his head. “No, Masters, you’re perfectly alright. I prefer he/him. I just happen to like skirts and dresses.”

Plo chuckled and ruffled, Obi-Wan’s hair. “And that’s just fine, young one. Let’s change you out of those baggy tunics- I’m sure you’ve tired of them now. Besides, we have a Council to inform of your decision.”

“Of course, Master.”

“Young Kenobi, an answer you have for us, hmm?” Master Yoda asked, though, Mace could guess by look in the old Master’s eye that he already knew what Obi-Wan had decided.

“I do, Master Yoda.” He stepped forward and bowed, the Padawan braid swinging in front of him in full view of the Council. “I am honored to accept the Council of the Jedi Order’s proposal. I hope to make you all proud as your Padawan.”

Kit Fisto laughed and actually sprung from his seat to pull Obi-Wan into a hug. “I can’t wait for this Obes. We are going to have so much fun!”

“Uh, no.” Plo stepped forward, “I claim custody over our Padawan first.”

“No!”

Mace struggled to keep his face blank at Kit’s scandalized gasp. He meant it too. The Nautolan Master glanced at Yoda pleadingly, still holding onto Obi-Wan, who seemed bemused at the situation. “That’s not fair. Master Yoda, obviously I get to have him first!”

The damn troll only cackled. “Custody battle, you have found yourself in, hmm?”

“It appears so, Master.” Came the slightly muffled reply.

“Choose you must then, Padawan.” Yoda smiled- smug bastard must think that he’d choose him. “With them, a week you shall spend.”

“Obi, you should definitely choose me.” Kit was practically pleading at this point. “It could be like old times!”

“Like the time you and Quin blamed the missing datapads on me to get out of archive duty with Madame Jocasta?”

_Oh shit._

Depa didn’t bother covering her laugh.

“Obi! That was so long ago!”

“For you, maybe.”

His former Padawan snorted. “Give it up Kit, Obi-Wan definitely isn’t going with you.”

Kit rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, turning to face her. “Oh, and he’s going to go with you Depa?”

“Well. . .” She made a show of thinking about it. Mace sighed. When did his student become like this?

“This is all fine and splendid, and I commend you for being so resilient.” All eyes turned to Plo, who held Obi-Wan in his arms like he wasn’t a teenager and not a youngling. “But I’m afraid that I’ll be taking our Padawan. Good day, Masters.”

Yoda huffed as Plo made his way out of the chambers. “Agree, did you?”

“Ah, no. I’m afraid this is a kidnapping.” Obi-Wan grinned.

“Wh- Plo Koon!” Kit lurched forward only to be pulled back by his robe as Shaak Ti of all people made a run for the sprinting Kel Dor and waving Padawan.

“Plo you get back here with that Padawan this instant!”

“SHAAK TI!”

“Master Mace gets visitation rights!” Obi-Wan suddenly shouted down the hall.

He blinked in surprise. Huh. Well, he could work with that. Turning around to face the remaining council, he smirked and bowed. “Then, I shall depart now Masters. May the Force be with you.”

He left the rest of them and allowed himself a chuckle as several Jedi poked their heads out of their rooms to watch Depa, Kit, and Shaak chase down Plo Koon with a laughing Obi-Wan tossed over his shoulder.

Hmm, if he gets visitation rights, then he supposes that he should start preparing his own Padawan rooms. He should also probably update his troops about this new development, Ponds can get a co-commander.

Mace cannot _wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buirkan- Responsibility
> 
> \---  
> Obi-Wan rlly said fuck ya gender roles in this one


	14. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruck Chun. . . need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men

There was very little to do at the Temple, what with all her other friends out on missions or in battles, and with no classes currently, so Ahsoka busied herself in walking around the Halls. It was a good morning, really, and Skyguy was off to see Padme- they really were a cute couple, weren’t they? The thought made her giggle a bit. Honestly, how he thought they were being subtle was ridiculous. They were about as subtle as Master Windu in a tutu-

“PLO KOON! GET BACK HERE!”

“Hey Ahsoka! Bye Ahsoka!”

She barely had time to push herself against the wall as Master Plo sped past her with Obi-Wan tossed over his shoulder, and obviously using the Force to aid him as several more Masters chased after him a few moments later. She gaped as they ran down the hall like particularly rambunctious younglings racing for dessert. Man, was Plo booking it.

She laughed, this she _had_ to see.

With rising delight, Ahsoka raced after the Council Members herself, following them all the way down to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She watched as Masters Billaba, Fisto, and Shaak Ti cornered the Kel Dor as he valiantly tried to keep ahead of them. Eventually though, he fell prey to their numbers, stuck on top of a waterfall as the approaching Masters caged them, wicked grins on their faces, happiness singing in the Force as they playfully teased each other.  Or, at least until Obi-Wan began struggling in Master Plo’s grip.

Too far away to hear what they were saying, Ahsoka watched in confusion as Plo gently took Obi-Wan off his shoulder and placed him in front of him, and sadly, away from Ahsoka’s line of sight. The other Masters backed up as Master Plo and Obi-Wan moved farther from the waterfall’s edge, exchanging concerned glances. Eventually, they disappeared from the top of the waterfall. Which meant Ahsoka had little time to make herself scarce.

Unfortunately for her, she bumped into someone as soon as she turned around. With a slight gasp, she fell backwards a bit until hands wrapped around her shoulders and steadied her.

“Woah, careful there, Tano. You okay?”

“Oh, yeah.” She grinned, smiling up at the other Jedi. “Thank you Master Vos.”

He grinned back at her, dusting off some imaginary dust from her shoulder. “Nah, don’t worry about it kid. Hey, what are you doing here anyways?”

“Uh,” she turned back up towards the top of the waterfall, “a few of the Masters were chasing Master Plo down through here. I don’t know what about, but Master Plo and Obi-Wan got cornered up on the top of the waterfall. I think they might be coming down soon though, Obi-Wan seemed uneasy.” She said.

“Aw, _kark._ ”

Ahsoka turned back towards the Master in confusion. What?

“Master Vos?”

He grimaced and turned back to her. “Don’t worry about it. Just got reminded of something.”

She frowned, crossing her arms in front of her. “About what?”

“Nothing you need to concern your- Obi-Wan!” He interrupted himself and walked briskly past her, patting her shoulder apologetically as he did. “Ah, kid.”

Obi-Wan buried his face in the other’s robe, detaching himself momentarily from Master Plo to do so. Not a sound escaped him, so he wasn’t crying, but his shoulders shook like a leaf in the storm.

Ahsoka had a bad feeling about this.

Behind them, she watched the other Master’s expressions range from sadness to deep regret and guilt. Over what, she didn’t know exactly, but obviously it had something to do with the waterfall. Obi-Wan only started acting off when they were cornered there.

Master Vos gently gathered Obi-Wan closer to him and began to kneel, taking him down with him as they began to sit in the grass. The other Masters exchanged looks that Ahsoka couldn't decipher before nodding at Master Plo and leaving without so much as a whisper. They seemed to agree on something.

Plo settled himself behind Obi-Wan, so that he was almost sandwiched between the two Jedi. He sighed and settled a hand on Obi-Wan’s back. “Mace is coming, Padawan, then we’ll return to my quarters. Is that acceptable to you?”

The ginger nodded, face still buried in Vos’ chest. “Y-yes, Master.”

Master Vos sighed and ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s long hair. “There’s no shame in feeling a bit frightened, Obi. There certainly isn’t shame in breaking down a bit.”

“I wasn’t scared.” He muttered stubbornly.

“Obi. . .”

Ahsoka stiffened. She- she shouldn’t be listening to this. This was far too intimate for her to be listening in on, far too private. Force, but this was her grandmaster! Her grandmaster that just got deaged to that of a Padawan, who’s fought in a war already and now has to fight in another one, and now he’s had some sort of breakdown? 

_ Go,  _ the Force soothed.

_ Peace.  _

She still hesitated.

_ Safety,  _ it whispered again. Ahsoka could have sworn that it felt like someone was caressing her leku for a moment, trying to comfort her.

Well. . . if the Force itself was trying to make her leave.

Ahsoka sent a wave of  _ comfort _ towards the trio as she made her way out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, passing by Master Windu as she did.

Wordlessly, she pointed towards the waterfall. He nodded his thanks and nearly ran in that direction, a clear expression of worry on his face as he did so. 

As she left, she had only one question.

_ What was all that about? _

* * *

She groaned, sprawled out in her Padawan rooms as boredom ate away at her, the scene in the Room of a Thousand Fountains circling around her head, like it was taunting her. Ahsoka felt a bit bad about staying around for so long, but she was curious! And concerned. That was her grandmaster! Her teeny tiny grandmaster!

With a huff, she rolled over and planted her face in her pillow. Also, apparently he’s the Council’s Padawan now? Not in, a  _ Councilor’s  _ Padawan. No, as in, the  _ entire  _ Council’s Padawan. She’s never heard of that before, but apparently, it’s happened  _ once  _ a long, long time ago. Or at least, that’s what everyone else is saying. Temple gossip is incredibly inefficient.

_ “One feather turns into ten hens.” _ Or so Anakin would say.

Maybe she could ask Master Plo? He might tell her about what happened, or if not, then at least she could see Obi-Wan! Yeah, she’ll just go do that.

She lifted her comm.

**Cannibal:** Master??

**Dad Koon:** Ah, hello little ‘Soka

**Dad Koon:** Did you need something?

**Cannibal:** is master obi-wan with u?

**Dad Koon:** Mace is here as well.

**Dad Koon:** Join us for tea?

**Cannibal:** i’ll be right there

**Dad Koon:**

Smiling to herself, Ahsoka tugged on her boots and sent a quick message to Skyguy in case he returned back to the Temple anytime soon- though, going by how he didn’t answer, chances are he’d be staying the night at Padme’s place. Eh, that just means more time to spend with Master Plo and Obi-Wan.

* * *

“Padawan Tano? Ah, right, Plo mentioned you’d be coming over.” She smiled and bowed politely as Master Windu led her in. “Make yourself comfortable.”

She pulled off her boots and was thoroughly surprised to find Master Vos sitting on the couch with Obi-Wan, showing him something on a datapad he held between them that made them both laugh. Seeing her confusion, Master Windu chuckled. “Quinlan was adamant in staying with him,” he gestured towards Obi-Wan, “and Plo agreed to let him stay.”

“I’m a kriffing  _ delight  _ Master Windu!”

Let it not be said that the Head of the Order didn’t have self control. Master Windu sighed, “I’m not too entirely sure about that, but I’ll let you believe it.”

Ahsoka muffled a giggle as she settled herself down on the couch as well, sandwiching Obi-Wan between herself and Master Vos as Master Windu sat on one of the chairs.

She glanced over, trying to check out what was so interesting on the datapad, but her eyes focused on the Padawan braid tucked behind his ear. 

“You were chosen?”

“Hmm?”

She pointed at the braid, a smile slowly tugging at her lips. “You’re a council Padawan?”

With a booming laugh, Master Vos threw an arm around the both of them. “More like the entire Council’s Padawan!” He grinned, “that little chase through the halls this morning? Yeah, they were fighting over who got custody over him first.”

“I won.” Came Master Plo’s voice as he emerged from one of the rooms. Master Windu rolled his eyes, though he did smirk as the Kel Dor seated himself in the remaining chair. “You don’t have to be so smug about it.”

“If you don’t cease teasing me, I will take away your visitation rights.”

“So cruel.” Master Windu deadpanned.

Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle and she could tell that Plo was smiling behind his mask. With a chuckle, the Master directed his gaze at her. “Now, little one, is there something you want to talk about? I have a feeling you didn’t want to just join us here for tea.” He said kindly, motioning to the cups and pot that she had missed resting on the little table in front of the couch. 

She hesitated, glancing at Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye. Maybe asking about it now would be a little insensitive. . .

Though, truly, he really was her grandmaster. He didn’t miss the way she faltered or how she looked at him. “You want to know what happened in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, right?”

“Er, yeah. Though, it occurs to me now that it might have been a bit insensitive to ask about it.” She winced, and shot him an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

To her relief, Obi-Wan just smiled and nudged her gently in the side. “No, it’s perfectly fine, I’d probably be curious too.”

But she also knew her grandmaster. “You don’t have to tell me anything, you know.” 

“I know. Thank you.” His smile widened, and there was no mistaking the gratitude in his eyes. “But apparently, you’re also my grandpadawan, so I think I owe you some form of explanation.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help the giddy feeling in her chest when he called her his grandpadawan, though it didn’t escape her notice how Masters Vos and Windu turned worried looks at Obi-Wan. She nodded, hoping he could tell how honored she was that he’d trust her with this. “I’ll accept whatever you tell me.” The usual tacked on  _ Master  _ went unsaid, but it was a near thing.

She found herself pinned under Obi-Wan’s eyes, the near carefree look he had sported earlier suddenly gone, and she realized then how serious it must be for that switch to happen so quickly. She swallowed nervously.

The look softened, though not by much, as he spoke. 

“For me, this happened only a few months ago, and I doubt you’d have been in the Temple at the time.” He took a steadying breath. “There was an attack, made by a Darksider, Xanatos, a former Padawan of Master Qui-Gon. He tried to assassinate Master Yoda that day.”

_ What!  _

Obi-Wan chuckled at her shock. “Indeed.” His smile faded as he continued, growing more somber every second. “Xanatos recruited help within the Temple, from an Initiate I knew. Bruck Chun. He was always an angry boy, quite rude sometimes, but he had potential. He was scared, and Xanatos used that to his advantage, swaying him into helping attack the Temple.” He shook his head with a sigh, and a part of Ahsoka wanted to make him stop. She didn’t need to know, not if it pained him to remember. 

Seeing her expression, he rested a comforting hand on her knee and continued anyway. “You must know Bant Eerin?” She nodded. Ahsoka had seen Healer Bant more times than she could count on two hands, and she’d like to say that they got along just fine. She really was very sweet. “Bant got caught and was chained to the bottom of a lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and Xanatos ordered Bruck to kill her.”

She barely stopped herself from gasping in shock. No wonder he freaked out if this had only happened a few months ago. Though, to her horror, Obi-Wan kept talking.

“I had a bad feeling, and it only grew as I made my way there. I found Bruck and Bant there, and he had the key. We fought.” He pursed his lips, face going pale as he clasped his hands together. “I didn’t want to fight him. He was just another kid. But we fought all the way up towards the top of the waterfall. In the end, Bruck died and I couldn’t stop his fall.”

Oh.

He sighed, “that’s why I freaked out earlier. It was the same waterfall.”

_ Oh.  _

Ahsoka couldn’t speak. . . and if she could, what would she even say? What could she say to  _ that?  _ Fighting a fellow initiate? Watch a friend nearly be killed? Watch the initiate  _ die? _ No, there was nothing to say in the face of that. 

Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder, in a manner she hoped would show how much she appreciated hearing him talk about it, how she respected him. She didn’t bother smiling, or telling him that he did the right thing, or that he did what he could. It wouldn’t be well received. But there was a guiltiness inside of him that she could practically taste. 

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.” She murmured.

Obi-Wan shook his head and gave her a tired, close lipped smile that spoke volumes of how much he didn't believe that. “So everyone says.”

Master Vos shook his head, “no. Obi-Wan, Bruck made his choice.”

“He shouldn’t have had to pay for it with his life.” He said vehemently. “He was still a child.”

“But you didn’t kill him.” Master Vos retorted, his voice firm and unshakable. “Chun’s blood isn’t on your hands. He fell off the waterfall because he did listen to you when you tried to reason with him.”

Obi-Wan’s clipped laughter chilled her to the bone. Weary, tired eyes made Ahsoka desperately wish she hadn’t asked him what had happened that morning. 

“Honestly, Quin, I don’t see much of a difference.” He leaned forward, unrelenting in his views even if they made no kriffing sense to her or anyone else. “I don’t regret fighting him, I can’t regret it because it allowed me to save Bant, but I can only regret that it ended the way it did. Quin, no matter how much you say it, it doesn’t erase the fact that in some way, I had a hand in Bruck’s death.”

Master Windu shook his head, “Obi-Wan, you are not responsible-”

“I am, Master.” He interrupted, much to everyone’s shock. He sighed and shook his head, every ounce the great Master he no longer was as he stared them down. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

Master Windu shook his head with an air of understanding. “It is all right, Padawan. I can only imagine how you’re processing all this.”

“Especially after. . . everything.” Master Vos’s eyes flickered to her for barely a second, obviously catching himself from saying anything too personal with her in the room. Probably about Melida/Daan. 

Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. “Perhaps. It’s all a bit much right now.”

“Which is why we will help you.” Master Plo stated. “That is, in fact, the reason you are as young as you are right now.”

“Ah, yes, I recall.” Obi-Wan replied with a hint of a smirk. “What an interesting way to handle something though.”

“Indeed.” Master Windu said dryly, obviously a bit miffed about what happened in the Temple. Ahsoka could sympathise. 

Master Vos laughed, and she felt the tenseness in the room lift. “Only you, Obi, could get into shit like this.”

“True,” the Padawan smirked, “but then life just wouldn’t be as interesting.”

To her amusement, Master Windu shuddered. “Oh, Force, what I wouldn’t give for life to  _ not  _ be interesting.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a bit back into the trauma!


	15. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby-Wan's finally 15!!!  
> -
> 
> short ch.

“Happy Birthday!”

Quinlan laughed as he swept the kid up into his arms, Obi-Wan laughing in shock as he was greeted with his closest friends and the two Masters compiled in their living room.

He grinned, settling Obi-Wan over his shoulder. “Surprise!”

“Quinlan!”

Bant grinned, “come on, put him down, we have the whole day ahead of us!”

“You do,” Quinlan set Obi-Wan down so the kid could see Masters Plo and Mace. “We took it upon ourselves to clear your schedule for the day. Go, enjoy yourself.” Plo said. 

“Really!”

Master Mace chuckled, letting loose in the company of his Padawan and his friends. “Go, Obi-Wan. Happy Birthday.”

Him and Garen wasted no time, immediately grabbing onto Obi-Wan and swinging him up so he was seated on both their shoulders. “Whoo! Let’s do this!”

“Are you sure you’re Knight and Masters? Not Padawans?”

“Hey!”

“Obi!”

* * *

_ Mace and Plo were going to kill them.  _

Is what he would have thought if he regretted anything, but he didn’t. Nope, Quinlan Vos is a man who lives life with few regrets. 

… Even if they were racing along the edges of the Temple in nothing but the cleaning carts and propelled with nothing but the Force. Obi-Wan clung onto his back as they sped past the outdoor Padawan classes. If anyone asked, no, he was not the one screaming, that was totally all Obi-Wan.

“WHOO!”

“AAAAAAGH!” Bant screeched when Quinlan tipped the cart at the upcoming turn. “QUINLAN! NONONONO-!”

He screamed just as loud when Obi-Wan propelled them faster until Garen and Reeft were far behind them, the kid laughing like a complete maniac. He fucking forgot that his friend really was an adrenaline junky. Shit.

“GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!” Garen hollered behind them, somehow gaining speed and doing their best to catch up. 

“You think we can make the jump!” Obi-Wan yelled above the wind.

Quinlan looked at Bant and saw the dawning horror in her eyes that matched the same feeling growing in his gut. 

He looked forward towards the corner of the ledge they were using as a track and to the left where another part of the Temple was built. The corner. Obi-Wan wanted to jump the karking corner. 

Looking back at the kid, Quinlan had the sinking realization that he wouldn’t be able to change his mind. He gulped.

Ah, fuck it.

He readied the Force around them and looked back at Garen and Reeft.

“SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE DIPSHITS!”

“Quinlan? Quinlan- no- don’t you dare! OBI-WAN DON’T YOU DA-AAAAAHHH!”

* * *

“Sorry about the leg, Quin.”

He laughed, raising his head to look at his leg that was currently wrapped in a cast. “Nah, don’t sweat it kid, Healers said it was a clean break anyways.” Obi-Wan still looked nervous as he eyed him, since he was the only one out of all of them in a bed. Nope, no guilt today. Not allowed. He sighed, ruffling the kid’s hair. 

“Hey!”

With a smirk, he rested his head back with a sigh. “Worth it.”

“Hey, Obi-Wan?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Birthday squirt.”

The kid laughed.

* * *

**[Cannibal has sent a holopic]**

**Cannibal:** hey uh

**Cannibal:** _WHAT THE F U C K?_

**[Several People are Typing…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannibal: Ahsoka Tano


	16. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof 
> 
> i kinda just hobbled this together last minute
> 
> enjoy this on fire garbage of a chapter!! <3

Anakin was running through the Temple. Why? Because his idiot of a de-aged former Master was last seen in a cleaning cart, mid-jump, trying to cross a gap to get to the other corner of the Temple. He’d be sure to thank Ahsoka for that heart attack. He was having such a nice lunch too.

Barely crashing into the open door, Anakin skidded to a stop, Obi-Wan’s name on the tip of his tongue only to be swallowed back as he observed the scene in front of him. Namely… 

Quinlan Vos with his broken leg suspended in the air, slowly sinking into the sheets as Mace lectured him, Plo tying a bright pink “Get Well Soon” balloon around said broken leg, and Obi-Wan sipping some hot chocolate as he sat in the corner, obviously enjoying the seen in front of him. 

What?

He was not drunk enough for this.

… And they’re all staring at him now. Kriff, he said it out loud.

“Hey Master Skywalker.” Obi-Wan grinned.

With the patience he had honed since he was a Padawan, Anakin did  _ not  _ groan. But he did tilt his head back, silently wondering if this was what his Master had to go through when he was raising him. “Hey Obi-Wan. How-” he looked back at the kid, “-how did this even happen?”

In a manner Anakin was very used to, Obi-Wan shrugged and pushed forth an innocent smile. “We were out celebrating me turning fifteen, actually. Totally Quinlan’s idea though to race around in the cleaning carts.”

A cry of dismay came from the man in the bed. “It was not!-”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan, quirked an eyebrow. “Then, if someone were to ask Reeft or Garen, or Bant even, they wouldn’t say that it was  _ you  _ who pushed us into the carts?”

With a groan, Quinlan ripped the pillow from under him and shoved it over his face. “Urgh, you’re such a devious little shit.”

Obi-Wan pouted, eyes wide and glassy- which was so unfair! Anakin had spent years trying to perfect the hurt-tooka-stare, and yet his Master as a kid had it down flawlessly. He closed his eyes. Kriff, it even hurt to look at.

Without even looking, Quinlan yelled out, “you’re doing the fucking kicked-tooka look aren’t you! I can’t see you, it won’t work on me!” His voice slightly muffled by the pillow. 

As one, both Mace and Plo turned to look at Obi-Wan, and Anakin was honestly blessed to see both the shook and the dismay at the very convincing expression on the kid’s face. 

Mace sighed and shook his head. “I should have known it’d only be more effective now. You are a menace.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes just got  _ kriffing  _ sadder.

Anakin watched in awe as Mace visibly melted and grimaced. 

“Ooh, he’s got you Mace.” Quinlan snarked, pulling the pillow off of him to smirk up at the Master. “He’s got you  _ good. _ ” 

“ _ You’re  _ the menace, Vos.” He deadpanned. “There’s a reason you’re in a bed.”

“OBI-WAN WAS THE ONE-!”

“You threw me in the cart!” Obi-Wan protested. “You threw me in the cart, jumped in, and then used the Force to speed us to the top of the Temple!”

“YOU TRIED TO JUMP THE-”

“What is the meaning to all this racket!”

Anakin jumped, heart leaping into his throat as Master Che entered the room. Oh shit, oooh shit that scared him. 

Master Plo sighed. “Apologies Master Nu, we’ll be taking our leave now.” He bowed, Master Mace and Obi-Wan following suit, although the kid still held his mug in his hands as he did so. With a flicker of amusement in the Force, the trio left, Obi-Wan flicking the bright pink balloon with a snicker and a wave to Quinlan. Anakin remained standing there, between Healer Che and Quinlan Vos.

“Uh- well, I’ll… see you later. Bye Vos.”

“Tell Obi-Wan to eat ass!” 

“Quinlan Vos!”

Yup, time to leave.

* * *

Cody… had no idea what to do. He shook his head, his comm open with the picture of Healer Eerin, Master Vos, and Obi-Wan flying through the air in a cleaning cart over a gap between one corner of the temple and the other. General Skywalker had just left a few minutes ago, according to his comm in the groupchat, to go check on the kid. 

He jolted when he felt the seat dip.

“So! I just found out my grandmaster’s severely traumatised- and also now a kid. How’re you and Rex handling it?”

Well, that certainly wasn’t who he was expecting. He shot Tano as much as an unimpressed look as he could muster. She smirked back at him- her eyes shallow. 

He sighed. “We’re… doing our best. It’s nearly been a ten-day, which is one of the longest breaks we’ve been on recently. How are you feeling about this?”

The smirk faded and she looked away, shrugging as she stared out the window. How’d she even get into the barracks anyways?

“It’s been strange. Having Master Obi-Wan not be there, you know?” Another shrug. “You know how I consider both him and Skyguy both my Masters.”

He nodded.

“I wonder if this is how it feels like to lose a parent.” Ahsoka laughed hoarsely. “Sorry, sorry. I know that Master Obi-Wan isn’t- he isn’t  _ gone.  _ I know that. But,” she sniffled, “he’s not  _ here  _ anymore. I- I don’t know what to do.”

_ Force.  _ She sounded so small, and it struck Cody then, that she was  _ still  _ a child. No, that wasn’t it. He knows she’s still a kid. How couldn’t he? When it was so obvious. Her youth clung to her in every way that mattered and in every way it didn’t- or couldn’t. 

She sniffled again.

With a sigh, Cody wrapped his arm around her and pulled Ahsoka in close, thankful that he was out of his armor for this as she clung to him desperately. If she knew he noticed, well, he wasn’t going to point it out. He held her tighter.

“It’s okay kid, you’re allowed to feel these things. You’re allowed to grieve.”

She shook her head. “He’s- he’s not even  _ gone. _ ” Her voice slightly muffled by his shirt as she buried herself deeper onto him. 

Cody settled his other hand on her montrals, stroking her head in hopes of comforting her. “No, but the Master you knew  _ is.  _ You’re allowed to grieve for that Obi-Wan. You’re allowed.” He held her as her shoulders shook, feeling the beginnings of tears begin to wet his blacks. He sighed. “I can’t tell you that everyone else will tell you the same, but I’m telling you now that it’s okay to miss someone, even if they’re right there in front of you. It’s okay. I miss him too.”

Ahsoka chuckled against his side. “I know. I saw how you and Rex looked at him.”

Oops. 

He groaned, sinking back a bit in his seat to slouch against the wall. “Secret’s out.”

She giggled again, finally raising her head to rest her chin against his chest. Her eyes were rimmed red but she was smiling. “The Force told me.”

“The Force is a snitch.”

Ahsoka laughed and it warmed his heart to hear it from the kid. He grinned down at her. “How’re you gonna tell Rex?”

“Probably going to spring it on him when he’s half asleep.”

“That’s evil, positively evil. You should definitely do it as he’s drinking his caf.”

“Will do Commander.”

* * *

If Mace had the ability to travel back in time, he’d use it to punch Jinn in the face. Actually, no. He was going to punch whoever taught Obi-Wan to pull off the hurt-tooka look so effectively. This is… this is  _ hell.  _ He does  _ not  _ ever remember it being this effective back when he talked to Obi-Wan when Jinn was still alive. He doesn’t even remember it from when he used to volunteer for creche duty. 

He strangled yet another groan as he looked down at Obi-Wan. Plo beside him wasn’t faring any better.

With a sigh, he fell back on the other Master’s sofa. “We  _ do  _ know it was your idea.”

“Quin was the one to throw us in the carts!” If possible, the eyes got  _ sadder.  _

He raised a brow at their joint Padawan. “And it wasn’t you who urged them to jump across the Temple?”

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ Mace could only lament his willpower as Obi-Wan’s eyes began to tear up.

“You don’t believe me?” His voice wavered, sounding smaller than Mace has ever heard it.

_ Fuck. The council is so doomed.  _

Unsurprisingly, Plo caved in. “Of course we do, Obi-Wan.”  _ He has them wrapped around his little finger.  _ “Here, it’s still your name day, why don’t we go out to Dex’s for some milkshakes. Now, go change, you still have dirt all over you.”

The sad eyes disappeared and Obi-Wan smiled brightly at them. “Thank you Masters!”

As their Padawan rushed to his room to change, Mace turned to Plo, hoping he could convey exactly how doomed they all were. Plo shrugged.

He sighed. “We’re so fucked.”

“Undeniably.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hey De- ack!”

In the three seconds it took to step inside the diner, Dex had swept up the kid in his four arms and was probably strangling him from how firm the hug was. Obi-Wan squirmed in the Basilisk's grasp. “Dex- Dex, I kind of need to breathe!”

“You’re so tiny!” Thankfully, he did set him back down and Mace watched in amusement as Dex took in the sight of the kid. “Holy kriff- oh, look at that!” He knelt down and gestured towards the Padawan braid. “I need so many holos right now. Right- which one’s your Master?”

Dex stood up and raised a brow at them, looking between him and Plo. Obi-Wan snickered. “Technically, I’m the Council’s Padawan now, though Master Plo has current custody.”

“Custod- honestly, I am not surprised.” He responded and began herding them over to a booth. “Here. What can I get you today?”

They gave their orders, watching in amusement as Dex continued to talk with Obi-Wan, the Basilisk clearly adoring the other as they talked. Receiving their milkshakes and the kitchen’s calling their owner back, Mace and Plo talked with their Padawan. They knew Obi-Wan as an adult, were friends with him even, but they were unfamiliar with this child version. This child version they were now responsible of. 

Kark.

Mace sipped at his shake slowly, keen to just watch and observe, inputting his own commentary on things when he wanted to or when it interested him. His comm lit up, grabbing the attention of the other two.

He sighed, reading the text sent to him by Master Yoda. 

To his credit, Obi-Wan just smiled, not outwardly upset at having the day interrupted. “A mission, then?”

With a nod, Mace stood. “We leave tonight.”

* * *

“Anakin, how good to see you.”

He smiled, closing the door behind him and taking a seat and the offered tea. “I’m doing well. And how are you, Chancellor?”

“Just fine!” Palpatine grinned warmly at him, peering over the rim of his cup as he sipped the tea. “I’m sorry to call you away like this, I know that you were visiting Senator Amidala.”

He shook his head, “no trouble at all, Chancellor. Did you call me here about the mission assignment?” He asked.

“Oh, no, Anakin. What, can’t I ask you here as a friend?”

He chuckled. “Of course.”

With a nod, Palpatine’s smile dimmed. “Unfortunately, a part of me did call you here to discuss the mission, but I really do just enjoy your company. You understand yes?” The Chancellor shook his head and brightened. “Well, if I must call a Jedi to discuss such things, then I may as well invite you here, hmm? Two birds with one stone as some would say.”

Anakin felt his chest warm. Chancellor Palpatine truly was a good friend. He nodded. “Well, what can I help you with?”

“You got the report from your Master, yes? I made sure to send one directly to Master Kenobi as well, but he didn’t pick up his comm.” A small, worried frown twisted Palpatine’s face as he looked at him. “Which is unusual for the man, he’s usually so diligent. I was wondering if he had contacted you today?”

Appreciation swept through him at the Chancellor’s concern. Anakin shook his head, a wry smile on his face as he remembered why he had gone to the Temple that morning. “Ah, Obi-Wan was… indisposed earlier today. I think he forgot his comm back in his rooms.”

“Indisposed? Forgot? Anakin, is Master Kenobi all right?” Chancellor Palpatine leaned forward, his brows pinched and eyes wide with concern. 

Catching his wording, he quickly waved away his friend’s worry. “No, no, that isn’t it. Obi-Wan was-”

_ NO! _

“-was minorly injured during our last campaign. He’s fine now, he was just visiting a friend in the Halls today- he probably forgot it in the rush.” Anakin amended, covering up his minor stutter with a laugh. Thankfully, Palpatine didn’t find it odd and they continued to talk.

Leaving the office, he reached out into the Force, curiosity burning his mind as he asked why the Force interfered. He had only meant to tell the Chancellor what had happened to his former Master.

The Force said nothing but send a comforting whisper through his mind.

He sighed, hopping onto the speeder he took to the Rotunda and making his way to the Temple. Ever since Obi-Wan had turned into a child, the Force has been acting strange. 

Anakin shuddered as a chill ran up his spine.

_ Very  _ strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! School has started recently which means most of my time has been spent doing homework; not to mention that I'm running a DnD campaign for my friends with sessions that last 3-4 hours long.
> 
> I've been doing a lot of writing lately and unfortunately that means I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. 
> 
> Sorry again!! <3


	17. A Journey Begun

Anakin scowled, entering the hangars as he pondered why the Force had stopped him from telling the Chancellor about Obi-Wan. He understood not telling the public, everyone would freak out and then the Separatists would know too and everything would grow twice as complicated. Not exactly an ideal situation, but the Chancellor? He sighed, releasing his frustrations in the Force. No, being angry about it wouldn’t do any good, no matter how frustrated he felt. He’d been talking to the Temple mind healers recently- ever since he was told the Order wouldn’t kick him out for being with Padme- and it’d been explained to him that bottling up that anger was pretty unhealthy. They’ve been working on feeling it, recognizing the source of that anger, and then releasing it either in the Force or through something else. It’s been helping a lot. He probably would have done something stupid back in the hangars on The Negotiator when those Seppies attacked-

Force, he forgot to talk to Obi-Wan about that. He had been so preoccupied with his former Master’s past, that he had completely forgotten. 

Anakin sighed, eyes darting around to try and spot Obi-Wan or Master Plo with the 104th Battalion before they boarded. Mace, unfortunately, wasn’t going to be joining them this time as they were already going to be taking some of the 212th and the 501st. Taking Master Mace and the 187th Battalion was just congesting their forces together into one big heap. It was supposed to be a short campaign too, somewhere far into the Outer Rim. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too bad, if only for Obi-Wan’s sake.

“Skyguy! There you are!”

Grinning, he turned to face Ahsoka as she waved to him. “Snips, how’re you doing? Hope you had some fun while we were on Coruscant.”

She laughed, elbowing him slightly in the side. “Attended some classes, hung out with Barriss and the men, you know, the usual.”

He nodded, smiling down at her, glad that she had managed to take some time off for herself to be a Padawan instead of a soldier. Shaking away that thought, he looked back up and grinned at Cody who had entered with Ahsoka. “And you, Commander? How was your break?”

The man shrugged, his helmet still on his head tilted to the side. Even without seeing his expression, Anakin knew that the Commander was smiling.

“As well as it can be sir. Got a heart attack though at the mini-General’s little stunt.” He replied honestly.

“Well, someone has to keep on your toes!”

“Rex!” Ahsoka greeted.

The Captain grinned, helmet tucked against his side as he approached them. “How’re you three doing? Also, I don’t care what you say, but I’m definitely proud of that little bugger.”

Anakin raised a brow at his Captain, but he couldn’t keep the amused smile off his face. “Oh? Then I don’t suppose you’d be too upset with Hardcase and Fives watching over him for a bit.”

Rex blanched, eyes widening in horror, no doubt imagining just what the three of them could do. “Oh kriff.” He muttered.

With a laugh, he followed the troopers and Ahsoka aboard their ship. Currently, because of the situation at hand, the Resolute would be carrying the 501st as well as Ghost Company- not the entirety of the 212th. While not the most ideal, the rest of the troopers under Obi-Wan will be staying on Coruscant, helping the Coruscant Guard or just guarding the Temple. Though, if you asked any one of them, they’d all say that they’d prefer being with their General. And who could blame them? Especially since said General was now a teenager and didn’t know kark about the Galaxy wide war around him.

Stepping into The Resolute, Anakin reached out with the Force, extending his reach towards Plo’s ship searching for both the Master himself, as well as Obi-Wan who was going to be staying with Plo while they spent the next few days in hyperspace. 

Apparently, their mission was going to be somewhere in the Outer Rim by the Cadavine sector. One of the neutral worlds there was being attacked by Separatists, and they had called on the Jedi for help. Which was another weird thing. They hadn’t called for the Republic, instead they had specifically requested for the Jedi, something that had slowly been dwindling since the start of the war. The past three years, the GAR have become synonymous with the Jedi Order. He frowned, taking out the mission report that he probably should have done more than just skim over. 

Ah- it wasn’t just one world. There were several in the Cadavine sector- and they were going to be landing in the Zhar system first to help out there, then, depending on who needed their support most, they’d be directed to any of the other systems. The report was a bit vague on that, but the Zhar system was the most in need of help. He sighed, putting down the data pad. Force, this might take longer than he thought. This didn’t seem like the usual, ‘stay for a week or two and then immediately depart. No, it sounds like they might be in the Outer Rim for months. The trip was going to be a week long, even in hyperspace. Great. 

With a groan, he meandered through the hallways, finally making his way into his quarters aboard The Resolute and collapsing face first on his bed, tossing his data pad and bag somewhere on the floor. 

And he _still_ had to kriffing talk to Obi-Wan about the scene in the Hangar Bay. Ever since then, the kid had done his best to avoid being in the same room as him alone. Not that he could even blame him, things had gotten tense. And then there was the whole Melida/Daan thing that Mace had told them about...

Anakin shuddered and rolled onto his back, staring at his ceiling, images of war flashing through his mind. The trauma, even after a year, would still be fresh in Obi-Wan’s head. He couldn’t imagine being abandoned to fight alone that young. Even now as a Knight with a Padawan, he still had some worries about the battles he fought in- even if it never showed. 

Kark, his Master seriously needed therapy. He had no idea how Obi-Wan had even managed to do the stuff he had done with all that going on in his head. _Anakin_ was still fucked over from his time on Tatooine. 

He was talking about that with his Mind Healer.

Apparently he had a tendency to be controlling about other things because he had lacked that control in his early stages of life, and it had carried on over as responsive trauma; and that’s not even going into how he apparently lacked fine control over his own emotions and actions because of the trauma of being a slave. If that made any sense. Honestly, it made a bit of sense to him, but that was only after hearing it rephrased three times by his Mind Healer.

It had been… tough at first, to realize it, but once he did, he couldn’t stop recognizing how he handled himself as well as the things around him. From there, he’d like to think that he was doing better. 

Anakin sighed. Well, he may as well sleep the rest of the day away since there was nothing to do. He’ll talk to Obi-Wan later when they land in the Zhar system.

He yawned and turned the lights off with the Force. 

* * *

_“Oh. You’re not supposed to be here.”_

_Anakin came to with a jump, Obi-Wan’s young voice dragging him from the blankness of sleep into a world with wide, green meadows, and a breeze that carried the scent of herbs and fresh fruit._

_He was laying beneath the shadow of a tree, the leaves lush and green, the branches swaying slightly in the wind. He looked to his side to find Obi-Wan sitting there, still young looking, with a curious glint in his eyes._

_Anakin groaned and sat up. “Where am I?”_

_“In my mind I suppose.” Obi-Wan replied, cheekily. “I only woke up a few moments before you did Knight Skywalker.”_

_He winced, the title sounding strange on Obi-Wan’s tongue. “You can just call me Anakin. I was your former Padawan before all this.”_

_The young boy nodded, though seeming a bit hesitant at the request. “Of course, Anakin.”_

_“So… this is your mind?” At the nod, he hummed. “Do you know where this is?”_

_Obi-Wan grimaced and nodded. “I know.”_

_Frowning at the forlorn expression on his friend’s face, Anakin studied the meadow as well, but it didn’t bring up any memories of places they had visited when him and Obi-Wan were still Master and Padawan. “Well, could you tell me?”_

_Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Obi-Wan mumbled, “Melida/Daan.”_

_Fuck. He repressed a wince in sympathy. No wonder he looked so sad. Force, Obi-Wan didn’t even know that Master Windu told Anakin and a few others about Melida/Daan. Should he tell him?_

_No. It should have been Obi-Wan’s story to tell, from the very start. It was useful when Master Windu told them, but now he’s wishing that he heard from the kid himself._

_Shrugging it off, he sighed and leaned back against the tree, the shade blessing him with protection from the sun above them. Well, better now than never._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Obi-Wan startled and looked to him, eyes wide in confusion. “Sorry for what?”_

_He shrugged. “Back on the Negotiator. I didn’t listen to you and it nearly cost us a lot of lives. I should have listened. So, I’m sorry.”_

_“I-” Obi-Wan started, then stopped himself. Eyes flickering everywhere but Anakin’s face for a moment in a way that was very unlike his old Master. It made his chest hurt. Finally, Obi-Wan began again. “Thank you.” He said quietly. “I know it mustn’t have been easy, taking orders from a youngling, but I do think you’re a good General. You care for your men?”_

_He nodded, pushing down the instinctive frustration at the questioning tone in the other’s voice. “I do.”_

_Obi-Wan smiled and finally looked him in the eyes. A sincereness in his gaze that left Anakin feeling breathless with emotion just sitting there listening. “Then I don’t doubt that you’d do your best to do right by them. Like I said earlier, you’re both compassionate and passionate. In a war, those are valued traits.” He laughed, bright but with a heaviness that was common in the older Obi-Wan’s own laughter. With a nod of his head, Obi-Wan grinned. “I look forward to working with you, General Skywalker.”_

* * *

Anakin woke again, for real this time, the scent of herbs and fruit still an echo of a memory in his mind. 

What was that? Had he just Force projected himself into Obi-Wan’s dream?

He groaned and sat up, looking to the clock on the wall only to sigh. He was only asleep a few hours, by now it’d be just past latemeal. 

_“I do think you’re a good General.”_

The words said to him came forth in his mind, a warmth spread through his chest and he smiled lightly. Well, at least he fixed one thing tonight. That dream with Obi-Wan… maybe he’ll comm Obi-Wan tomorrow, see if that dream was real or not. 

Curious, Anakin reached into his mind and felt through the bonds. Ahsoka’s training bond was light and strong, slightly muted by sleep. He pushed warmth and comfort into the Force down the bond, relishing the feelings she sleepily sent back in turn. Moving on, he inspected the bond he still had with Obi-Wan, also muted by sleep. It was still strong, still glowing brightly in his mind as it always had been, but it was… strange now. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing at all, but it felt differently than it usually did, than even his bond with Ahsoka. 

Still, evidently there was nothing harmful or wrong about it, so he let it be. 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, yanking slightly on the tangles he found. Well, he wasn’t going back to sleep after that. Maybe he could read up on the mission? No, his head was already aching at the prospect of staring at his data pad. He’ll head to the training room instead. Besides, he already knew the gist of the mission anyways, that would be enough. 

With that in mind, Anakin left his room, settled in the comfort that he was able to speak to Obi-Wan about the scene in the hangar.

* * *

Yan Dooku stroked his beard, peering over the documents he held in his hand about the Holocron he had failed to retrieve. The abilities that the holocron had were… they were unlike anything he had ever heard of before. Reversing one’s age for starters. Taking away memories.

And this last one…

No wonder his Master was so eager to obtain it. Still, it was hard to get even close to. The very halls were built and protected to drive away any who would dare enter, and the altar would only accept a particular Force signature or something of the like. 

He scowled, fingers still twitching from the Sith lighting Sidious had greeted him with when he had returned empty handed. Still, he couldn’t brute force his way to getting the holocron. Whoever had made it was smart. Deviously so. It was clear that whoever was within the Force object was a Master. Whether they were Sith or Jedi was yet to be determined. Most sources pointed to it being a Jedi, but the evidence of it being a Sith were strong as well. A Holocron inside a Sith Temple, built within a sacrificial altar, not to mention the blood magic that would be required to open it. Most bizarrely of all though, were the stories about it being a _Mandalorian_ Jedi.

He was aware that they did exist, but there have never been any records of Mandalorian Jedi creating Holocrons within the Temple. Dooku knew that, he had checked. 

He sighed and set down the data pad and rubbed his eyes. And Sidious still wanted the damn Holocron. 

Fine, he’ll head back again, see what good that’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished up college apps so hopefully I'll be able to update this more frequently!  
> Don't hold your breath though ;P


	18. To Nothing and Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This was not my favorite chapter to write lmao

They’re a few days out in space before they run into trouble. Honestly it must be a record for them, not including the week on Coruscant, it’s been three days since someone’s tried shooting at them. 

Ahsoka was in the training room when the alarms began blaring, egging on Fives and Echo sparing on the mat while Jesse traded credits behind him with a few of the shinies who didn't know any better. By the time she got up to the bridge, Anakin and Captain Rex were standing in front of the holoprojector where they were talking with Master Plo and Obi-Wan. Behind their blue figures, she could see the Seppie ships breaking out of hyperspace and immediately begin firing upon their vessel. 

Anakin turned. “Snips! Great, get over here. You’ll be flying with Captain Rex and his squad. Your goal is to try and take out as many of their canons as possible whilst the men and I draw the fire of their fighters.” He turned back to the holoprojector and motioned to Master Koon and Obi-Wan. “The Seps have already started trying to board our ships, so Plo and the 104th will be staving off any boarding parties while sending their own troops to infiltrate our enemies' ships. Right Master?”

“Indeed Knight Skywalker. Our mission is not public information to the Systems of the Republic outside of those planets within the Cadevine sector. It should not have been probable that a Separatist ship intercept us, especially this far away from any supporting planets.” Plo said.

Ahsoka nodded, understanding dawning on her. “You think that it’s more than coincidence?”

“I do. We can’t allow this to happen again. That was private information, and it troubles me to know that our channels are not as secure as I thought.”

Admiral Yularen sighed, face pinched with stress. “It is disquieting to say the least. If there truly is a mole in the Republic, then that means they’re further up the chain of power than we thought.”

That was news to Anakin. He crossed his arms over his chest. “How so?”

“This mission was distributed from Chancellor Palpatine himself, Knight Skywalker. The mole would have either been nearby when he sent the Council our mission, or have intercepted it before it could reach him. Both options lead to this mole having been within the Rotunda.” Plo sighed, looking pensive even under the mask. “This is the last thing we need. We’ll need to report this to the Council as soon as we are able.”

“Of course Master. Try not to get shot out there.” Anakin teased.

“With your record of ship crashing, I should be the one extending you that warning.” Plo snipped before ending the call.

Anakin chuckled before settling back down to business. “Alright! Let’s get this battle started.”

An explosion rumbled through the ship. Admiral Yularen grimaced, already turning towards the rest of the bridge to help issue commands. “It seems the battle’s started without you General, better get moving.”

He grumbled but didn’t waste time replying before running out of the bridge. “Why is everyone so sassy today.”

With a laugh, Ahsoka followed after Rex, splitting away from her Master. Bursting into the hangar, Rex began shouting their orders, his squad already assembled and heading for their fighters. “Come on Commander, let’s show those Seppie bastards who’s boss.” He growled.

From where he was getting ready to board, Dogma yelped. “Language!”

* * *

“VEER RIGHT! RIGHT!”

Ahsoka dodged, just narrowly missing the fighter that sped through the space where she used to be. Hands clammy and numb with terror despite having fought in the war for nearly three years, she shot at the enemy fighters in front of her. “Thanks Rex!”

“No problem Commander!” He grunted, “if you could return the favor that’d be great though!”

“What’s your position?”

“Your ten o’ clock! I can’t shake these two!”

She punched the engines, speeding towards her left just in time to fall behind the two fighters tailing the Captain. She fired the cannons and watched with satisfaction as their ship blew into pieces. “Got ‘em! You’re good to go Rex!”

“Looks like we’re even then Commander! Come on, get back to the rest of the squad. We need to take out the ships’ defenses.”

“Got it!”

“Squad fall in!” 

At the Captain’s command, the more wayward fighters of their unit began falling into v-formation with Rex and her towards the front. 

“Fives! Jesse! Soon as we get close I want you to aim for the laser cannons at their base!” She ordered. “Rex and I will lead the others to distract any incoming fire! If you get confronted I want you to bail and regroup!”

“Yes sir!”

“You heard her boys!” Rex chuckled.

In no time at all, they came upon the laser cannons making up the defense of the Separatist ship. With the other fighters from the 501st and the 104th, the Seppies were spread out, and they made quick work of the shoddy defense they had built in front of their frigates. The destruction of their defensive fighters caught the attention of the others pretty quickly though. She grinned.

“Alright boys, evasive maneuvers! Fives, Jesse, do what you gotta do!” With a laugh, she shot at the approaching fighter and pulled up, spinning around the jutting and broken parts of the Seppie frigate and doing as much damage as she was able. Behind her, the squad did the same, leading the main fire power away from the two troopers as they shot at the defensive weapons of the ship. 

Ahsoka yanked on the controls, dropping below the bridge of the frigate and laughing as the pilots chasing after her went spiraling out of control trying to avoid crashing into their commanding officers.

Fives’ voice flickered over their comms. “We got ‘em! We’re ready to pull back!”

“Good job troopers! Fall in!” Rex ordered.

With a victorious cry, they began regrouping back together, ready to head back to the Resolute.

“-ka! Ahsoka, come in!” A separate transmission called. Knowing better than to let it slide, she accepted the transmission.

“Yes Master! What’s wrong?” She hissed, dodging enemy fire as Master Plo Koon's voice came from her ship's speaker.

“We have successfully infiltrated the frigate.”

“That’s good!” She grinned, shooting at another fighter that got close. “Did you get anything?”

“Unfortunately, they had wiped their databases clean of most of their information… as well as their commanding officers.”

The shock that went through her nearly had her missing her next shot. She quickly righted herself and pulled away, letting Jesse shoot it. “What? Why would they- nevermind.” She shook her head. “Let me guess, you need help with extraction?”

“We do, they’ve blown up our ship. I’ve already contacted Obi-Wan. He’s on his way with a squad and Sergeant Sinker. The other frigate has most likely been alerted that their sister ship has been boarded and he’s going to need all the help available.” The hiss of a lightsaber brought her eyes away from the battlefield to stare foolishly at the frigate that Master Plo was most likely on. “I’ll send you my location. I’m almost at the hangar. Be ready Ahsoka.”

“Of course Master!”

She switched back to the channel with Rex and the others. “New orders boys! Master Koon needs help with extraction! We’re to aid him and Obi-Wan as they make their way back to our ships!”

Several curses rang through the channel. 

“Did they at least get any information?” Echo asked.

She shook her head, though she knew they couldn’t see it. “I don’t know. Plo said that most of the databases were wiped.” She licked her lips, “and they executed their commanding officers to stop information from spreading.”

A beat of shocked silence spread through her comms, the only sound the haunting thrum of her ship’s engines. 

“Kark.” Someone muttered.

“Yeah, no kidding.” She replied. Her comm beeped, the location of Master Plo flashing on her screen. “Come on boys, we’re heading to the farthest ship!”

They veered to the right, keeping along the sidelines of the battle as they flew and dodged between stray blaster fire that decorated the space across the stars.

Perhaps… if she were a little more jaded, she might have called it beautiful.

“Incoming transmission Commander! It’s from Sergeant Sinker’s squad!”

“Thanks Captain!” She opened her comm channel and grinned.

“Ahsoka!”

“Obi-Wan! You having fun with the 104th?”

His laughter rang through the comms. “You could say that. You with us Commander?”

She checked their position. “We’re nearly there- I think I see you!”

“That’s definitely Sinker. I’d recognize his ship anywhere.” Rex chuckled.

The sergeant’s voice crackled over the comms. “Don’t diss my designs  _ vod’ika!  _ Anyways, we’re honing in on General Koon’s location.” Indeed, they could see within the open hangar the multiple droids chasing down the Jedi and his few troopers as they defended their position.

Unfortunately, the droids saw them.

Ahsoka cursed, breaking formation to dodge the incoming blaster fire. “Kriff!”

“Take the heat of Warthog boys, he’s going in! Everyone else fan out!  _ Oya!”  _ Sinker ordered.

_ “Oya!”  _ Came the resounding reply. 

With that, they broke away from each other, engaging with the opposing fighters as Master Plo and his troopers continued to fight against the droids. From the corner of her eye, she could see the shuttle being blocked and fired on by other fighters.

She hissed and shot down another ship. “Obi-Wan!”

“Yeah!”

“Come on, we gotta help!” 

“Little ‘Soka, glad you could come.” 

Master Koon’s warm voice filtered through her comms as she guarded Warthog’s shuttle vehemently, shooting down anything that would harm them. “Good to see you too Master! Now, let’s just focus on getting you out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The battle outside was nearly over by the time they left the hangar. Bits of debris floated by them as they flew back towards the Triumphant and the Resolute, and Ahsoka could see the remaining troops returning as well. 

“Thank you for the help Ahsoka.” Master Plo’s voice jolted her out of her musings and she glanced over to the shuttle. “We’ll see you again once we reach the Cadavine sector. May the Force be with you young Padawan.”

“May the Force be with you, Master.”

With that, she watched the 104th’s troopers head back to their Cruisers.

“Alright boys, meet you back in the hangar!”

* * *

“Snips, there you are.”

She looked up and watched Anakin walk over, relief evident in his gaze as he looked her over for any injuries. She smiled and indulgently let him check her over in the Force. “I’m fine, Master. How about you? Have you crashed another ship yet?”

He rolled his eyes. “Haha, very funny Snips.” He began making his way out of the hangar and she followed. “You though? Was there any information that Plo was able to recover?”

“Most of it was wiped when they got there. Still, he was able to retrieve some of it. We’re supposed to go over it in debriefing.”

He nodded, mech hand coming to rub at his chin. A habit he got from Master Obi-Wan. “Alright then, we better head up to the bridge then.”

“Gee, I sure hope so,  _ General. _ ”

“Alright, that’s enough out of you Padawan.”

By the time they got to the bridge, Master Plo and Obi-Wan were already there on the holoprojector. The Kel-Dor Master seemed to smile beneath his mask as they came to stand before them. “Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano.” He greeted.

“Master.” They both reciprocated. “Did you manage to retrieve anything useful?” Anakin asked.

“My slicers are working on it now,” Master Plo replied. “Whatever it is, it has to have been valuable for the amount of protections on it.”

Anakin sighed, “that’s not good.”

“No, not really.” Plo chuckled. “Still, I have faith in the troopers.”

“We all do. On that note, it’s been a tough battle and I think both our padawans need some rest.”

She rolls her eyes the same time Obi-Wan does. “Are you sure it’s not you that needs rest, Master? I’m pretty sure I heard a few joints pop when you stood up today.”

“I am  _ not  _ that old Snips.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Master Plo coughed into his fist, though he seemed very amused, as did Obi-Wan. “A break would be good. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you Master.” They said.

Skyguy turned to her and grinned, “go take a nap, Padawan. We’ve got it all handled here.”

She bowed, and couldn’t resist snarking back. “Try not to cause too much chaos, Master.”

“Don’t worry Commander,” Rex’s bucket stared straight at Anakin, “I’ll be sure to keep him in line.”

“Hey!”

* * *

_ “Now this is just getting weird.”  _

_ She jolted up with a gasp and immediately winced at the bright sunlight, barely being filtered behind the branches of a large tree. “Ugh.” She glanced around. “Where am I?” _

_ “In my mind.” Obi-Wan sat to the side of her, Padawan braid resting on his shoulder and grinning slightly. “How did you and Skywalker both manage to do this? I’d be more annoyed if it wasn’t fascinating.” _

_ She groaned and fell back against the tree trunk. “Your guess is as good as mine. This is so strange.” _

_ “You’re telling me!” He snickered. “I honestly don’t know why this is happening. I’ve never shared dreams like this before.” _

_ “Me neither.” Ahsoka looked around, the fields of tall grass rolling in the wind, the bright blue sky above her, and the far off forest beside them painted a very picturesque background. It was beautiful. Still, it felt depressingly lonely.  _

_ “This place… is it important?” _

_ “Important?” _

_ She nodded, barely taking her eyes off the forest. Weirdly, it attracted her. Made her want to venture through the trees and the bushes. “Yeah. What is this place?” _

_ Obi-Wan fell silent. If only for a moment. “Melida/Daan. This was one of the last few untouched spots on the planet that wasn’t marked by war at the time.” _

_ “Oh.” She turned away, forcing her eyes to fall back on him. “Do you know this place well?” _

_ He shrugged. “I used to. I think.” _

_ “Huh. And, there?” She pointed to the forest, “what’s beyond there?” _

_ “A city.” He murmured. “That’s where most of the fighting took place.” _

_ “Do you have this dream often?” She asked, softly.  _

_ “Once in a while.” He confessed. “I never go over there.” _

_ She hummed and relaxed back against the tree, staring above her at the swaying branches and the peaks of light that twinkled between the leaves. “Would you ever come back? _

_ “What? Here?” _

_ “Yeah.” She shrugged. “Would you ever come back. Things have changed.” _

_ She didn’t look at him, and he didn’t look at her. Still, she could tell that he was thinking it over. _

_ “Maybe.” He sighed, then scoffed. “It might be nice, see how things have come along.” _

_ “Yeah! New beginnings and whatever.” She waved her hands around, as if demonstrating a point. _

_ He chuckled.  _

_ “You know,” Obi-Wan started, mouth curled in a decrepit smile, “it’s hard, recognizing when endings come. You don’t really notice them until you stop and turn back.” _

_ She nodded, tired and weary of the happenings around her. Yet, she was at peace. “Yeah. I can see what you mean.” With a sigh, she turned on her side towards him. “What are you turning back on?” _

_ “What are you turning back on?” He asked back. _

_ She shrugged and he smiled, close lipped. _

_ “Nothing.” She said. “Everything.” _

_ “That,” he closed his eyes, “is a good answer.” _

_ Ahsoka hummed, watching the warm light freckle his face. “You?” _

_ “Everything.” He opened his eyes. “Nothing.” _

_ “That’s a good answer.” _

_ Obi-Wan laughed and knocked his fist against hers. “Well, here’s to nothing and everything.” _

_ “To nothing and everything!” She giggled. “That’s quite a lot of endings.” _

_ “Well,” he smiled, “I like to think that’s what makes life interesting.” _

_ “I’m pretty sure wishing someone an interesting life is a threat on other planets.” _

_ “Well then, considered yourself threatened.” _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [there's a river full of memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800668) by [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole)




End file.
